


Jimena Diaz y el Conde Drácula: El amor pudo más que su odio

by Theangelforever



Category: Dracula 1958, Jeepers Creepers (2001), Scars of Dracula (1970)
Genre: F/M, Hammer horror films - Freeform, Horror of Dracula (1958) - Freeform, Jeepers Creepers - Freeform, MGM, Scars of Dracula(1970), Secuestro, Slash, Violacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelforever/pseuds/Theangelforever
Summary: Jimena Díaz y el conde Drácula eran novios, pero ella cegada por la traición , por culpa de su prima Bárbara Sandoval, se aleja de él. Jimena para olvidarlo al príncipe  de las tinieblas, se casa con una criatura solitaria. Drácula desesperado por tenerla de nuevo, la hace el peor daño, volviéndola en una mujer de hierro, por un tiempo, hasta que  ella ya no aguanta más el amor que le tiene para el príncipe  de las tinieblas y se separa  de la criatura, vuelve a los brazos de su amado, ella perdona por el daño que le causo, y se casan con Drácula, el príncipe de las tinieblas.Fanfic donde junte dos personajes masculinos de diferente películas, Drácula de la HAMMER y EL DEMONIO. dirigido por SALVA.
Relationships: Christopher Lee/ Jimena Diaz, Count dracula/Jimena Diaz, Cristian Diaz/ Ingrid Cruz, David Sandoval/ veronica Diaz, Marcos Montenegro/ Cielo Vasquez, Priscila Diaz/ Diego montenegro





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dos personajes masculinos que me gustan, decidí unir en este nuevo fanfic, El fanfic es un poco fuerte, están advertidos.

Después de que el conde Drácula, fue destruido, por Alice y Paul en una iglesia, que fue santificada.

Tiempo después los restos del Conde Drácula se ven acostados sobre un zócalo de piedra en una cámara de su castillo, situada en lo alto de la pared del castillo. De repente, un gran murciélago vuela y se cierne sobre el zócalo, regurgitando sangre sobre los restos del vampiro. Casi de inmediato, los restos comienzan a interactuar y vincularse con la sangre goteada. En cuestión de segundos, el Conde Drácula vuelve a resucitar.

Poco tiempo después Jimena y su familia se va de viaje, como un regalo de 15 años, ella no quería fiesta, y decidió irse de viaje a Rumania (Transilvania), ella es bien aventurera. Llegando a Rumania, ella y su familia se hospeda en un motel lujoso.

Ella quería explorar y sale del motel para ir a comprar, se olvida la dirección del motel, y mas ella toma, un carruaje, de cual la lleva a un tenebroso castillo, que ninguna persona se quería acercar.

Llegando ahí, ella ve el castillo, y tiene miedo, toma valor y se baja.

\- Señor en donde estoy- al conductor habla

Sin ninguna respuesta, el conductor arranca marcha, y se aleja del lugar

\- Que gentil, bueno que voy hacer tengo que tocar la puerta

Toca la puerta del castillo y sale klove, su sirviente del conde

\- Bienvenida, mi señor esta descansando en el ultimo piso, quizás mañana te ve

\- hummm, me perdí, ayúdame a regresar, quizás mis padres me están buscando 

\- Tan rápido , el sirviente hablo , y se aleja

Ella observa una espada en la esquina, ella quería coger la espada

\- Cuidado que te vas a cortar, esta filuda- una voz atrás de su espalda hablo

Ella volteo y ahí estaba el conde

La vio y lo gusto lo que vio, a la primera vez, se enamoro de ella, quería convertirla en su nueva novia,pero esto seria mas adelante

\- Bienvenida a mi casa, soy dracula

Ella sonrio

-Soy jimena es un placer, de conocerte

El llamo a su sirviente 

\- Llevare a su habitación para que descanse

\- Ven, siga me

Amaneció, y estaba sola, se puso limpiar el castillo, rincones por rincones, que estaba llena de polvo, y tela de araña.

Cuando cayo la noche ella se dirigía su cuarto, para descansar, ya que estaba agotada, de limpiar el castillo 

\- Veo que limpiaste mi castillo

\- Espero que no se moleste, lo deje limpio

Su atención es que mas el conde se enamoro de ella

\- No me molesta, mas se lo agradezco, de limpiarlo, ven siéntate, tomas vino

\- Si un poco

Le da una copa de vino tinto

\- Como llegaste por aquí

-Me perdí, fui de viaje con mis padres y hermanas, y llegue hasta aquí

\- Esta es la primera vez que recibo una visita de una mujer, amable

Pasaba los días ella se iba acostumbrando en el castillo, y empezó sentir atracción por el príncipe de las tinieblas y a enamorarse del conde. Paso un mes, ella espera pasivamente a que caiga la noche, para hablar con el conde acerca de su sentimiento hacia el.

Ella estaba sentada en la silla, y escucho pasos, y hablo

\- Te amo Drácula, no me importa lo que eres, lo se porque una persona hablo de ti antes que llegue aquí, fue el conductor del carruaje me dijo que eres un vampiro y tenga cuidado al llegar al castillo, Jimena mira atrás y su sirviente klove estaba ahí, y ella ve se avergüenza 

\- Es cierto, que sientes ese sentimiento por mi señor, Jimena

Se puso roja, y hablo

\- Si lo amo, agradezco de haberme perdido porque lo conocí a el , klove, por favor llámalo quiero hablar con el

\- Te digo algo, el nunca tubo una pareja, siempre era cruel con sus antiguas novias, el quería hacerte lo mismo, pero veo que sigues siendo una humana, de verdad pienso que no te hará daño de una manera, ahora escuche de tu boca que lo amas , así de buena gana sin hipnotizarte- continuo- por favor amalo, vas hacer su primera novia que sin necesidad de ponerte bajo su dominio, se expreso de esa manera.

\- Gracia klove, eso lo haré, yo jamás tuve un novio tengo 15 años y no salgo, pero no me importa si es mayor que yo, para el amor no hay edad , ya que el tiene mas de 200 años. Ambos se abrazan y klove se va a traer leña.

Ahí aparece el conde

\- Veo que estas despierta mi dama, ya anda a dormir

\- Drácula, te espere a que despiertes para hablarte de algo

\- Dime

\- No se por donde comenzar

Se le acerca y Jimena le da un beso en los labios a el,y el se sorprende

\- Que fue eso

\- Trata de descifrar eso es, para demostrar algo a una persona importante

\- No comprendo

\- Te amo. me enamore de ti, agradezco de haberme perdido porque gracias eso es que te conocí- ella hablo

Ella acaricio su rostro, ella toma el valor y lo besa de nuevo tan romántico que ni el podía creerlo, ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello del conde y el por la cintura.

\- Se mi novia jimena, porque también te amo

\- Acepto ser tu novia y continuo besándose

\- Al fin mi señor tiene novia, que felicidad- klove hablo

Ella sorprendida ve y se avergüenza , esconde su rostro en pecho de Drácula, el tenia la boca manchada de lápiz labial, luego su sirviente se retira

-No te avergüenzas jimena

\- gracias y lo abraza, y se va a su habitación

Ella prende la tele y ve su foto

Coge su teléfono y llama a su mamá para avisar que esta a salvo y no se preocupe

\- Jimena, donde es- - hablo su mamá

\- En un castillo, mamá estoy bien no te preocupes 

\- Ahora te me regresas aquí, y que descuidada soy por no darme cuenta que me falta una hija, te espero en el aeropuerto

\- Bueno mamá mañana me regreso

Amaneció y se estaba preparando para irse

-Jimena ya te vas, con tristeza en los ojos la mira

\- Si mi mamá me esta buscando, a qui esta mi dirección, ahí podrás encontrarme- ella hablo y lo besa de nuevo , se sube una carroza ,y se va,

\- Estas triste mi señor, búscala tiene su dirección, ahí la encontraras

Para eso Jimena tomo un avión y se fue a su país

Llegando su casa 

\- hermana que tal tu viaje a transilvania- pricila hablo

\- Bien hermana

. Porque estas triste Jimena

\- Deje mi corazón ahí, hermana 

huao, tanto así

Hijas vamos a almorzar- hablo Íngrid

\- Llame a tu prima Bárbara para cenar

Estaban toda la familia estaba cenado.

cuando de pronto toco la puerta, la mucama fue abrir la puerta 

\- Jimena Diaz vive aquí

\- Si es hija de mis patrones

\- Voy a llamarle

Jimena va a la puerta, y ahí estaba parado el conde, se sorprendió y lo abrazo

\- viniste por mi

\- te extrañe, Jimena

\- Pasa, te voy a presentar mi familia, yo también te extrañe, conde 

Entro a su casa y Barbara lo vio, ella rápido se le acerca

\- Soy Barbara, su prima de Jimena- ella hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Es un placer conocerte, Barbara

Desde ahí Barbara deseaba, al conde Drácula y se obsesiono con el, siempre ella se metía en su relación, y trataba de seducirlo y siempre a la pareja lo hacían pelear, ya que ella se encargaba de envenenarlos, ya que ella sufría de trastornos mentales. tratando de como sea separar a la pareja , para ella se quede con el. Así acosando a el ya que el vivía en el sótano de la casa de Jimena

Después de un mes, cae la noche y justo barbara estaba ahí, ella ve al conde que salia del sótano, ella corre donde el y lo besa, jimena lo vio, se enojo ella y quiso salir de su casa, y el la cogió del brazo, barbara ya se marcho, riéndose

-Jimena créeme, ella me beso, yo no la bese-

\- Esta bien, ella lo abraza y lo besa en los labios

Luego, ahí se fueron a la habitación y seguían besándose, ella cierra la puerta del habitación con llave, ella empezó a quitarle la capa, y a desabrochar, su saco, su chaleco , su camisa y su pantalón. Ella se recuesta en su cama,y se quita la bata que tenia puesta y separa sus piernas, el se coloca encima de ella, entre medio de sus piernas, el empezó a besarle el cuello y la recorrió dando besos hasta besarle la comisura de su labios, mordisqueo su piel de su cuello sin encajar sus colmillos, como si estuviera jugando con la sensibilidad de su piel, haciendo que Jimena gimiera de placer, de un solo empujón la penetra en su tierna feminidad virgen, ella sintió dolor al ser penetrada , y clava sus uñas con fuerza en la espalda de Drácula, el empezó a moverse, haciendo que Jimena gimiera, jadeara por cada empuje, mientras la movía, la besa tiernamente y ella gime en su boca, hasta que el siente el climax se derrama en su interior y la impregna. Al terminar Drácula se sale encima de ella y se recuesta a su lado, Jimena habla

\- confiare en ti Drácula y siempre te amare hasta fin de mi vida.

\- Gracias, y la besa de nuevo 

Se queda dormida en su pecho , el día siguiente, ella se despertó y noto una mancha de sangre en su sabana , se vistió de nuevo y se fue a lavar su sabana rápido, el ya estaba descansando en su ataúd

\- Descansa amor, fue maravilloso lo que paso ayer- Jimena habla y le da un beso en los labios, cierra la tapa del ataúd


	3. Capitulo 3

Jimena diaz, se encontraba manejando su coche, ya tenia 5 meses de embarazo. Cuando de pronto algo pincho la llanta, lo desinflo . Ella bajo y observo la llanta, vio un shuriken de huesos, se asusto. 

Algo de arriba se la llevo volando, llego a una iglesia abandonada, estaba encadenada por el tobillo.

-Déjame ir por favor, estoy embarazada- ella suplico

El monstruo acerco su rostro demoníaco en su cara, ella dio un grito de terror, era feo, su piel tenia escamas, y era verde. El se saco su abrigo, ella pudo ver que tenia un par de alas de murciélago

-Se lo suplico,déjame ir, estoy embarazada-Llora ella

La criatura no la hizo caso, se marcho en su camioneta BEATNGU 

-Se lo suplico- ella grita 

El viene y la desata, la da comida

\- Quien eres

\- Soy Creeper, comida come

Ella tenia hambre, se lo comió todo, ya que ella tenia que alimentarse bien

-Barriga inflada- la criatura habla

Ella se ríe, una lagrima sale de su ojo, recordando lo que paso

\- Larga Historia , veo que eres curioso

\- Puedo, barriga inflada tocarlo

El coloca su mano en su barriga, el bebe patea, el se asusta

\- No pasa nada, es un humano que esta aquí

Ella otra vez lleva su mano en su vientre

-Solo se mueve, por eso ese golpe.

El puso su oído, en su barriga, para sentir su movimiento

-Seré tu nueva profesora, para que hables correcto español , te parece bien

Paso 5 meses, el ya hablaba bien, ella tenia paciencia, era como enseñar a un niño 

\- No puedo estar aquí- habla en su mente

Ella logra escapar, pero como estaba fuera de la iglesia, se sentía triste, incompleta, pero a lado de el se sentía feliz, ella se había enamorado del monstruo que la rapto, así que decide regresar a la iglesia

-Creeper- ella habla

El se encontraba en la mesa comiendo

\- Me enamore de ti, te amo

Ella lo besa y el se sorprende, y lo devuelve el beso

\- Por fin me entendiste

Ella cumplió su octavo mes de embarazo, decide irse, porque tenia miedo, porque en cualquier momento de a luz, y no hay nadie que la auxilie

\- Creeper, tengo que irme , pero voy a regresar, es por mi estado, tengo 8 meses y medio de embarazo , en cualquier momento de a luz.

-No importa te acompaño yo también te quiero, agradezco por haberte secuestrado, darás a luz en tu país y yo te voy apoyar, ese bebe sera como mi hijo a pesar que no lo engendré

Ambos se van de viaje rumbo a su casa, de jimena. Llegando a su casa, su mamá de jimena se asusta

\- Saca esa cosa de mi casa

-No es una cosa mamá tienes que aceptar es mi nueva pareja mamá

\- Ingrid amor, esta es la felicidad de nuestra hija a que apoyarla siempre.

-Esta bien, te quedas con el, pero casada, eso no te embaraces de el

Siempre Jimena y su mamá se peleaban, porque su mamá le caía mal a la criatura, pero el estaba a lado de ella .

Jimena y el creeper anuncia la fecha de su boda, y inicia los preparativos.

Llega el día de la boda, ella se encontraba poniendo su vestido de novia, ya lista para irse ,ella sintió que alguien le tapo la boca con un trapo, y se quedo dormida.

Ella despierta en la casa de Lucia y ahí estaba el conde

-No te cases Jimena, vente conmigo, a que regresar a Transilvania y se mi esposa

-No gracias mi prometido, me esta esperando en el altar

-Jimena el no es un hombre, yo si

-Él para mi es un hombre

Lucia le aplico un tranquilizante y se quedo dormido

-Jimena no me lo quites, te vas a casar con tu prometido ahora

\- No te preocupes, no te voy a quitar , y se feliz con el conde. la abraza , ella con ayuda de lucia lo llevaron a la cama.

Ella toma un taxi, fue en donde se va realizar la boda, al llegar ella toma el brazo de su padre, y la entrego al creeper, el tenia un terno cenizo.

Ella:

\- Yo Jimena Días te tomo a ti Alexander Zegarra, como mi esposo para amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe y lo coloca el anillo en el dedo.

Él:

-Yo Alexander Zegarra te tomo a ti Jimena Días, como mi esposa para amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe y la coloca el anillo en el dedo.

-Hay alguien que quiera impedir la boda o calla para siempre

Ambos miraron atrás y no paso nada

-Desde hoy los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Se besaron y todos aplaudieron, tomaron foto para el recuerdo. En su casa continuo la ceremonia , hubo un brindis y comida, sus padres de Jimena contrataron un firmador para firmar todo la fiesta. Al día siguiente se fueron de luna de miel , a Miami , ahí es que el conde despertó y pregunto por ella a lucia diciendo:

-Jimena, donde esta

\- En su luna de miel, ellos al final se casaron

El llora y habla

\- Al final se casaron los dos, no creo que dure porque quizás ella muera dando a luz

Después de quedarse 4 meses, en un hotel de lujo se regresan a su país

Ya paso una semana, de que regresaron de su luna de piel , cuando de pronto a Jimena se le rompió la fuente, el la carga y la sube en su camioneta la lleva al hospital. Ahí Jimena da a luz

-Como se llamara nuestra hija

-Lía Zegarra, y tu te llamaras Alexander Zegarra, vamos ir a sacar tu documento de identidad

\- okey

Ella saco su documento de el, de pasada de ir a inscribir a su hija.

El conde ya vivía con lucia y le dio un cuarto , en su casa, ella se había enamorado de el y estaba dispuesta a defender todo lo que lo hace daño. El se encontraba triste y llamo a su sirviente

\- Saca un boleto de viaje me voy a regresar, no te regreses, quizás ahí encuentras una mujer que esta dispuesta sacrificar su vida por ti, si ese día llega, no lo desperdicies mi señor.

-No me voy a regresar, quiero olvidar a Jimena y cuelga 

Lucia escucha todo

\- Drácula- llama lucia

\- Llévame contigo a Transilvania, Drácula

\- Esta bien Lucia vamos

Lucia pide permiso a sus padres, y hace sus maletas, toma el vuelo para Transilvania. Llegando al castillo, Drácula toca la puerta, su sirviente klove 

-Dale un cuarto a la señorita- hablo con un tono triste

-Que pasa mi señor porque estas triste

-Larga historia, Jimena y yo hemos terminados

\- Como así, si ella me dijo que te quería 

\- Eso mismo pensé

Lucia escucho todo la conversación, y ella no se animo a entrar, y se fue a dormir. Paso 2 meses. Ella no aguanto mas su sentimiento por el y hablo con su sirviente de Drácula, Klove.

\- Ya que lo conoces bien estoy dispuesta dejar todo por el.

Lo mismo dijo esa mujer , y mira lo que paso

\- Hablas de Jimena

-Si

\- Yo soy diferente, estoy dispuesta a dejar todo por el, y haré que ella se arrepienta y llora , nos se que haré para que me creas

-Te ayudare con mi señor , pero esta vez no lo hagas sufrir

\- No lo haré

-Esperare a que se despierte, mi señor

-Bueno

Ella ansiosa espero a que caiga de noche en su habitación. Cuando oscureció el se despertó y salió de su ataúd que estaba en el ultimo piso

-Conde Drácula

-Dime

\- Te amo, son 3 meses que estado aquí, y te empecé a querer, Drácula, se que no me amas , pero con el tiempo me vas empezar a querer y lo besa . 

El la apega contra la pared y la besa tierna mente, ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello , el empieza bajar el cierre del vestido, y lo quita, ella desata el nudo de su capa, desabrocha su saco, lo quita, el chaleco, la camisa y su pantalón. El se hecha en la cama y ella encima de el, se besan tierna mente, luego, cambia de posición , ya encima de ella, lucia aprieta su cintura con sus piernas , y la penetra en su feminidad virgen, haciéndola gemir de placer, ella gemía y gruñía por cada estocada ya que el se movía rápido. Mientras la movía, ella agarro con fuerza el filo de la cama para evitar que salga su verdadera naturaleza ya que ella no es humana y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, el siente el climax y se derrama en su interior, y la impregna. El no sabia que ella, era una sirena, un ser mitológico casi por extinguirse.

Al terminar el se sale encima de ella, se pone su terno y su capa

\- Gracias, lucia, por esa noche 

\- Te amo por eso me entregue a ti, el la mira y se va

Después de un mes ella , empezó sentirse mal, tenia nauseas, antojos, y no lo venia su periodo, sentía su vientre hinchada . Klove la vio y la pregunto:

\- Pareces que estas embarazada de mi señor

-Mi esposa se sentía igual que tu, estaba embarazada, su nombre era anie, mi señor la mato lentamente bebiendo su sangre

Ella se sorprendió

\- Ya me asuste si me hace algo

\- No creo, que te haga algo, dilo que estas embarazada, si no me crees esperece 5 meses, y tu vientre va crecer

\- Bueno lo diré

\- Drácula- ella llama

\- Dime

-Me estoy sintiendo mal, tengo y mareos, creo que estoy embarazada

\- bueno, vamos hacer padres lucia , que felicidad

5 meses ella regreso, con el al país en donde salieron 

Llegando, a su casa Jimena nota que lucia estaba embarazada

\- Veo que estas embarazada lucia

\- Si y me alegro Jimena

Barbara escucho la conversación y furiosa las enfrente

\- Lucia Montenegro, estas embarazada de mi amado, no te basto en recoger la sobras de Jimena

Jimena la cachetea

\- Te vas arrepentir Jimena

\- No amenaces Bárbara

Se fue furiosa

9 meses después lucia siente contracciones del parto y el conde la lleva al hospital. Lucia da a luz le pone de nombre Karina Erica

La hija de Jimena, Lía ya tenia 6 años y Priscila no lo ve parecido a ella sino a su padre, el conde Drácula.

-Jimena disculpa si te digo, que Lía se parece a Drácula, Lía saco todo de el, hasta su pico de viuda.

\- Hablas bobadas hermana ella se parece a mi, sacó mis ojos y mi cabello.

Pero un día Jimena para dar la contra a su madre, ella se entrega al creeper, tuvieron intimidad.

En siguiente mes, no le llegaba el periodo y sentía nauseas, fue al hospital la obstetra, le dice que tenia 4 semanas de embarazo.

Ella se puso feliz. Ella cuando quiso decirlo al creeper vio al creeper, con la víbora de su prima esta ves ella lo cree, y arrastra a la calle desnuda. Jimena esta decida a defender todo lo que es ella con uñas y dientes.

El solo la quedo mirando asombrado

Y ella le habla

Ponte ropa y te creo creeper no es para que me expliques

En junio del otro año ella da a luz, sufrió mucho en el parto, el bebe se había desarrollado mucho fue una mujer le puso Mía. Dos semanas después de haber dado a luz, ella quiso hacerlo o través con el creeper, mientras lo hacían, él estaba encima de Jimena, ella vio al techo un murciélago, que le parecía familiar, era su ex. No lo hacia caso, ya que la mandaba, que votara al creeper.

El quería dominarla, pero no pudo con ella, era porque ella no lo amaba. Pero, ella tenia que vivir con su acoso siempre por parte de el.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimena Díaz sufre el peor daño, que se le puede hacer a una mujer, su carácter dulce e ingenuo muere y ya no es lo mismo, después de esa trauma, y se convierte en una mujer indomable, de hierro.  
> Ella empieza a desatar su odio vengativo, hacia el príncipe de las tinieblas, se vuelve en una mujer amargada

Al día siguiente, el conde la llama a esas hora de las 11.00 de la noche y cae ,era una trampa

\- Jimena a que hablar, en persona quiero verte

\- No gracias

-Jimena, entiendo tu matrimonio, ven a que hablar

-Bueno ahí voy entonces espérame

Se maquillo, se puso un vestido rojo, y unos tacones. Se dirigió a la puerta de su casa sigilosamente pero su hermana Jessica la descubre

-Mantén este en secreto Jess, por favor

Y fue por el auto que tenia, Jimena ya tenia 20 años . Al llegar , ella vio una mesa con dos copas de vino y el estaba puesto con su traje de siempre, ella se sentó en la silla.

Ella fue al tocador sentía necesidad de ir al baño, cuando regreso del baño se sentó en la silla y hablo:

\- Al fin entendiste no

\- Estas hermosa Jimena, prueba el vino esta bueno, lo pedí al camarero para que te traiga especial para ti y ella se lo tomo, parecía que tenia una droga, ella se quedo dormida.

Jimena despertó y él estaba parado junto con ella, mirando fijamente, ella estaba acostada en la cama, ella se incorpora rápido de la cama, y corre hacia la puerta de la habitación, él la sujeta y la avienta sobre la cama, cayendo sobre su espalda. 

Luego, él se posa encima de ella, el conde agarró sus manos con facilidad de la joven por encima de su cabeza. Jimena lucha bajo el peso de su atacante , se negó a permitirle ganar. El conde miró con enojo , dando una advertencia a Jimena, pero ella todavía estaba luchando. Enfadado, le grita en su cara, haciéndola llorar de miedo. 

-Déjame ir, por favor

-Tranquila Jimena

Él rasgo la tela inferior de su vestido, mientras lo hacía él besa su cuello, ella intentaba empujarlo pero su fuerza era superior que ella, no podía ella librarse de él, dejándola a Jimena desnuda y expuesta. Él se desabrocha el pantalón rápido y se baja, junto con su bóxer, liberando su virilidad, ella vio su erección, entró en pánico.

\- Por favor no lo hagas, no te amo déjame ir por favor,- Jimena suplicó, mientras ella forjaba en sacar su muñeca, de la mano del conde, viéndolo con ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Te haré mía Jimena,- él susurra en su oído, mientras separa las piernas de la joven, ella hacía un esfuerzo para mantenerlas juntas sus piernas, sin ningún éxito y él se coloca entre medio de su piernas, ya listo para penetrarla, ya que ese era su mayor deseo de él. Jimena no podía gritar, ni respirar, cuando su virilidad del conde ingresa en su feminidad, lagrimas calientes corren por su mejilla de la joven.

-Tranquila, Jimenita ahora lo harás gratis,- él habló mientras la penetra más profundamente, sin verla la cara. Luego, él volteo para verla, Jimena lo veía con reproche, y lloraba por el dolor que le estaba causando. El conde acaricia su mejilla con su rostro y besa el cuello de Jimena, tratando el dolor que la estaba causando, mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo despacio.

-Para por favor, duele,- dijo Jimena con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras él seguía tomándola por la fuerza. penetrándola.

\- Tranquila, Jimena, si te relajas no sentirás dolor, te lo prometo- habló el conde con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras acaricia con su mano el rostro de la joven.

Jimena estaba tensa y seguía llorando, mientras él seguía corrompiendo su cuerpo, por largo rato, él besaba el cuello bajo de Jimena, y va repartiendo besos hasta besarle los labios, y ella rechaza su beso, ella quería que la pesadilla ya acabe, pero él seguía violentando en su cuerpo por horas. El conde acelera su movimiento, en su cuerpo, penetrándola aun más profundamente, en un preciso instante, él sintió el clímax y se derrama en su interior de ella, de verdad la había disfrutado, ya que el sintió ese goce estando con ella de nuevo, se sale encima de ella , Jimena estaba temblando, ella estaba sollozando, se sentía sucia, no se movía. Drácula se abrocha su pantalón de nuevo, después se sentó en la cama, ella seguía inmóvil, conforme como la dejó. -Jimena, lo disfrute bien otra vez, mi amada- dijo el conde, mientras ella seguía con la mirada perdida, luego él se fue de la casa Minutos mas tarde Jimena se incorpora de la cama, sale de la casa, se sube a su auto y regresa a su casa, ella todavía estaba llorando y llama a su mamá del auto

-Mamá me violo, mamá.

Ella la abraza

\- Buscare al culpable hija no te preocupes

Ella seguía llorando

Sus tres hermanas , la miraron , su hermana Jessica le dijo a la mayor de todas, quien fue el violador. Mientras ella estaba aun en la habitación llorando.

Ella no quería , abrazar a su esposo, ni besarle , se sentía sucia , ya que la venia en su mente el recuerdo de la violación .

Priscila fue a buscar venganza, llevando a su hermana como carnada, para que él caiga

-Hola Jimena,- dijo el conde con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola,- ella respondió, con una voz suave

Priscila estaba por atrás, acercándose a él poco a poco, hasta que lo desmaya con un bate. Las dos lo llevan en el auto, y se dirigen para la casa de Priscila( donde Priscila y su pareja vivirán juntos más adelante). Al llegar, con esfuerzo lo llevan para al sótano, donde ahí lo amarra manos y pies, con esposas de plata.

-Escóndete Jimena, yo te llamaré

-Ya hermana,- dijo Jimena y se fue a esconderse.

Él se despierta, ve que sus manos y pies están atados con esposas de plata que lo debilita, se desespera.

-Ayuda,- grito el conde

-Con que te gusta violar, no,- una voz habló femenina, hablo en la oscuridad

-Quien eres,- dijo el conde mientras gemía pesadamente 

Priscila prende el candelabro que estaba a su lado, iluminando el lugar.

\- Por primera vez, vengare a mi hermana, te haré lo mismo, que esos hombres que me violaron

-No, lo hagas no se que me pasó, Priscila

-Eso, hubieras pensado antes de hacerla a mi hermana, ese daño

-Yo te voy a mutilar, sin dolor y la herida te voy a cauterizar, felizmente tienes a una enfermera aquí,- dijo Priscila, mientras cargaba la jeringa, con la anestesia y se ponía guantes quirúrgico.

-Mutilar,- dijo el conde con nervios, una lágrima sale por sus ojos

-Eso, se tiene que hacer a todos los violadores del mundo

-No lo hagas Priscila, te lo suplico, perdóname Priscila

-A mi, no me pidas perdón si no a mi hermana Jimena, porque a mi no me violaste,

-Si que ella no quiere que te haga nada, te dejo ir, pero si que ella quiere, despídete de ser un hombre completo.

-Jimena, pasa,- habló Priscila y ella entró

-Jimena, lo siento por favor perdóname Jimena,- dijo el conde, mientras derrama lagrimas

-Has lo que tienes que hacer Priscila, déjalo sin nada,- ella sale del sótano

-Jimena, no te vayas

-Ves mi hermana, no quiere hablar contigo,- Priscila habló, mientras desabrocha su pantalón, y lo baja junto con su bóxer

-Por favor, quiero que ella me escuche,- habló él mientras gemía pesadamente.

Ella solo sonríe

Ella coge la anestesia, introduce la aguja en su virilidad, ella estaba a punto de inyectar el liquido, en su virilidad, su mamá la llama, ella contesta y pone la llamada en altavoz. 

\- Tu hermana , se quiso suicidar y esta en el hospital

-Mi hermana, que 

-Ves lo que has hecho, por tu culpa mi hermana esta en el hospital 

-Jimena no

Ella sale rápido del sótano y se dirige al hospital. Minutos más tarde Lucia, va ordenar esa casa, y baja al sótano y encuentra él atado, lo desata y él se incorpora de la mesa, se abrocha su pantalón. 

-Tengo que ir al hospital,- él habló

-Gracias por desatarme

Al llegar al hospital, el encontró a Jimena conectada en oxigeno 

-Jimena y besa su mano

-Perdóname por lo que te hice Jimena, no se que me paso para hacerte ese daño, el llora, y cae una lagrima en su mejilla de Jimena.

En ese momento, ella respondió, movió sus dedos y el llamó a la enfermera

\- Esta respondiendo caballero- habló la enfermera

Miro la enfermera y se fue, ella abrió los ojos, salió de coma, su bebe seguía con su proceso de desarrollo se aferró a la vida a pesar de la sobre dosis de la pastilla.

Después de un mes de que ella salió en coma, ella se encontraba en su casa, él entro por la fuerza a su casa, quiso repetir de vuelta, tomarla a la fuerza. La tira al piso ,se posa encima de ella, entre medios de sus piernas, atrapa sus brazos de la chica, con un solo brazo, la levanta la falda, y al momento que él se desabrocha y se baja el cierre del pantalón, para liberar su dura masculinidad, ella grita

¡Estoy embarazada!,- dijo Jimena mientras miraba al conde Drácula con enojo y forcejaba para deshacerse del agarre.

Él se detiene y se abrocha su pantalón de nuevo

-No puede ser cierto,- dijo el conde, mientras una lágrima, salía por sus ojos

La tapa la nariz con un pañuelo y se queda dormida

Y la llevo al hospital en brazos para ver si ella decía la verdad, al llegar la doctora la reviso y habló:

-Estas embarazada , felicitaciones para ambos

-Se equivoco la enfermera- ella se burló en su mente

-Estas embarazada, abortarlo morirás dando a luz

\- Tu no puedes elegir sobre mi cuerpo y se fue a su casa


	5. Capitulo 5

Después de 8 meses ella da a luz, le pone de nombre Jesenia. Una semana después que ella dio a luz, discutió Jimena con su mamá

-Ves lo que te pasó, por no casarte con el

-Yo soy la culpable de que el me violo

Alexander saca a las niñas de aquí porque palabras fuertes voy a decir

-Ya

-Sabes mamá porque no me case con el, ahora me hechas la culpa de que me violo

-Eso pienso

Ella estalla, su enojo

\- si mi prima no se hubiera metido en mi relación, no hubiera pasado esto, toda la culpa lo tiene ella. y si no se hubiera metido con gusto hubiera sido la esposa del príncipe de las tinieblas así mamá no me eches la culpa de todo.

JImena quedó en silla de ruedas ya que sufrió accidente automovilismo , ya que su prima barbara le corto los frenos de su carro, ella sentía miedo ya que era una presa fácil para el conde.

Después de un mes ella volvió a caminar. El la mordió, en el momento que la mordió, el lloró y ella también lloró, no se convirtió en vampiro ya que ella tenía un antídoto y eso se inyecto por los orificios de su cuello. Ella una vez, se dejó morder, ya que ella estaba cansada por su acoso y seguía siendo humana, ella fingió ser vampiro pero el se dio cuenta y la enfrentó en su casa

-Porque me engañaste

-Porque estoy harta de tu acoso

Ella se quiso marchar pero él la tomo por el brazo

-Suéltame

\- No lo haré ,la apego contra la pared

-Jimena por favor deja que te muerda, y seas lo que soy yo

-No gracias

La quiso besar a la fuerza y lo empuja , grita

-Maldigo en el momento que me entregue a ti

.Que, porque dices eso, ese día fue maravilloso, ese día te embarace, y no me dijiste nada de tu embarazo, porque

-Porque no quiero que conozca a su verdadero padre, su único padre es el creeper, aunque el no la engendro, pero si la crio, juró que por mi vida, que nunca la vas a conocer a tu hija, sobre mi cadáver, ahora lárgate. Y como supiste que había quedado embarazada de ti, quien te lo dijo

-Porque me odias, y la beso en los labios, ella le da un rodillazo en los genitales, el se arquea llevando una mano en su entrepierna ,debido al dolor por el golpe que recibió 

-Porque me haces esto Jimena, si sabes que te amo, Jimena, el habla y llora

Ella escucha y se acerca 

\- Yo no te amo

El creeper vino en su camioneta, se estaciono en la puerta de la casa, el conde se dio cuenta, olvida su dolor , agarró con fuerza con una mano la cintura, y la otra mano la nuca de Jimena, ella quiso empujarlo y darle una bofetada pero no pudo ya que su fuerza era superior de ella, el se aferra en su cintura con fuerza y cuello la jala hacia el , y la besa de nuevo en los labios, el creeper entra y los ve, furioso se va, ella vio al creeper irse, ella intento liberarse, mordiéndole los labios, pero Drácula no cedió , este se aferra aun mas en la parte superior de su cabeza, para profundizar mas el beso, ella logra liberarse pisándole el pie, le da una bofetada por haberla besado a la fuerza.

-Que ni se te ocurra besarme de nuevo

-No me digas que te gusto el beso

Ella o través lo abofetea y corre atrás del creeper

-Creeper espera

-Que cosa quieres Jimena, los vi besándose, y quizás el beso te gusto, porque probaste sus labios de vuelta, si en verdad lo amas dime y nos divorciamos ahora

\- Como voy amar al hombre que me violo 

Ella enseña su anillo 

-Ves esto, es símbolo de nuestro matrimonio, me case contigo te elegí a ti como mi compañero creeper, de por vida, el me besó a la fuerza yo no lo besé, el nos quiere separar y no lo va conseguir,

El creeper la besa

-Te creo Jimena, somos esposos Jimena, el no va destruir nuestro matrimonio, nuestro vinculo es eterno Jimena, la abraza

El conde sale enojado de la casa de Jimena, dispuesto en clavarle una daga, ella se pone delante del creeper y grita:

-Suficiente, se acabo si lo matas me matas a mi primero, Drácula

\- Vayámonos creeper no lo hagas caso a este enfermo

El conde sujeto del brazo al creeper 

-Espérame adentro Jimena que ahorita entro a la casa

Ella entro a su casa

El conde habló.

No me la quites, creeper, por favor, el llora, devuélvemela, no la amas a lo contrario la lastimaras 

-Suéltame. el creeper habló

-No lo haré, te estoy pidiendo a buenas maneras, creeper. Sabes, como estoy ahora que no la tengo a mi lado.

Lucia escucho todo esto y salió a su casa

Vayámonos a casa conde 

-No me voy a ninguna parte quiero hablar con el creeper

y el creeper contestó:

Contigo no tengo nada que hablar, si es de Jimena, ella ahora es mía, y es mi esposa, algo que tu nunca lograste, ni siquiera llegaste al altar, y claro tu querida hija, ella ahora me dice papá 

Lucia lo contestó

-Entonces, quédate con la víbora de tu mujer, creeper a mi me duele al verlo el así, sufriendo por ella.

Ella escucha y sale de su casa

-Pues llevártelo lejos a el entonces 

Ella le enfrento

-Se acabo aquí nuestra amistad lagartona y vivora

-Bueno entonces quieres guerra, la vas a tener lucia

-Bueno pues que comienza y se dan la mano, y lucia se va a su casa con el

Llegando a su casa lucia

-Drácula no quiero que lo implores para que vuelva contigo, para que la quieres si me tienes a mi

-Yo solo quiero que me perdone, por el daño que la hice , yo la viole y ahora ruego su perdón, el llora, no me la quiere dar.

Ella se acerca pone su mano en su mejilla, y seca sus lagrimas de el

-No quiero que llores por ella, ella no se merece tus lagrimas, lo abraza

\- Estoy dispuesta a dar todo por ti y a dejarlo, me entregue a ti te acuerdas, es porque en verdad te amo, ella lo seguía abrazando y acaricia su cabello de su nuca, en su hombro del conde, ella mira con ojos de enojo hacia la pared, y sus ojos cambio a un tono blanco, por su pómulo aparece pocas escamas y luego, vuelven a la normalidad

-No llores, me tienes a mi, mi conde, mi amado, ahora descansa que ya va hacer día y ahorita regreso.

Se hizo de día, ya el se encontró en su ataúd descansando , ella sale a enfrentar a jimena, la ve en la calle y la llama

-Jimena Díaz 

Ella da la vuelta hacia ella

-Porque lo tratas mal, se lo que te hizo, ahora esta arrepentido

-Tu que me vienes a mi , suplicando para que le perdone y la empuja, haciéndola caer

Ella se levanta rápido

-Te violo, no es así, ya es pasado Jimena él ahora esta arrepentido

-Si, el abuso de mi, y me volvió de hierro

Jimena levanto la mano para darle una bofetada a lucia, ella la detiene, y la empuja al suelo, y sin querer la araña en su pecho

-Yo no voy a permitir a que le trates como perro, que te cuesta perdonar, tu eres una resentida

Se aleja lucia caminando

Ella se quedó en el suelo sentada, mirando con enojo , ella se levanta y enojada grita:

-Espero que te viole Lucia, para que sientas la misma rabia que estoy sintiendo.

-No maldigas, mas bien a ti te gusto, cuando tuvieron relaciones sexuales por primera vez, Lucia hablo entre risas.

-Lucia espera, lucia, ella corre y la toma por el cabello a lucia, y la tumba al suelo, se posa encima de lucia

-Repite lo que has dicho lucia

-Que te gusto, cuando te metió el chorizo por primera vez , eso dije jimena

Ella se enfurece y quiso darle un puñete a lucia, ella detiene su mano

-Ahora lo odias, y porque antes lo abriste las piernas, ves que te gusto cuando te quito la virginidad

\- Cállate lucia

Ella o través quiso darle un puñete .Diego hermano de lucia la detiene y la saca de su encima de lucia

-Jimena si tanto quieres discutir dime a mi, mi hermana no puedo recibir emoción fuerte

-Entonces, diego que se deje de hablar tonterías, Lucia y se va a su casa

Llegando lucia a su casa, su hermano la enfrento

-Quieres que te descubra, quien eres en realidad

-Se me paso diego, es quería darle una lección a Jimena

-Tu no puedes recibir una emoción fuerte, aunque finjas ser una mujer humana, pero eres una sirena, no se como hiciste cuando lo hicieron por primera vez.

-Me contuve diego, y estaba haciendo lo mismo

-Quizás te contuviste, pero tienes una súper fuerza, mas que una mujer normal 

-Ya diego esto seria la ultima vez que me peleo, mas bien la voy a invitar a cenar con todo su familia.

-¿ El conde?. la pregunta

-Le daré algo para que se duerma todo la noche, para que no cause problemas.

-Ya hermana

Al día siguiente, como a las 5:30 p.m ella deja una copa de sangre que tenía una pastilla para dormir , junto a su ataúd, y tenía una nota

Espero que te guste, te deje algo de cenar, junto a tu ataúd, no quise molestarte porque estabas durmiendo, no era necesario que te levantes de tu ataúd y muerdas a una chica, siempre te traeré , tu comida en la cama, mi amado.

Lucia 

El sin saber se lo bebe todo, el ve borroso y se queda dormido de inmediato. Ella entra y lo ve dormido.

-Lo siento, si te hice esto, es por tu bien mi amado, no quiero que te sientas mal al ver a ella con su esposo, ella le da un beso en el frente y cierra la tapa del ataúd. Llama a Jimena

-Jimena, te invito a cenar en mi casa

\- Ya lucia, no será una trampa

-No Jimena como crees

Llegó Jimena a la casa de lucia, ella vino con toda su familia, además ella trajo vino. cenaron todas y brindaron, ya todos los invitados ya estaban con varias copas encima, jugaron verdad o reto 

Lucia pregunto a Jimena

-Que sentiste cuando el te beso por primera vez

-Nada, es como besar a un hombre

-Que no te molesto su colmillo, cuando lo besaste

\- No lucia, yo solamente bese sus labios no iba meter mi lengua en su boca, con esos colmillos, ni loca

Ambas se ríen

-Tu pareja, se esta amargando Jimena

-El ya me conoce

\- Cuando esta así, Jimena habla tonterías , la entiendo lucia 

Cuando de pronto Jimena habla un disparate

\- La primera vez que lo hice con el, que ahora es tu marido, me dolió mucho, lucia

-Jimena- lucia se sorprendió

-Tranquila, ni siquiera sabe hacer el amor, pero si lo disfrute, lucia

-Jimena ya es suficiente vamos a casa- hablo el creeper

-Que genio, bueno lucia ya me voy

Ella se fue a su casa con toda su familia. Amaneció y el creeper la enfrento

-Que te pasa Jimena, porque hablaste esa tontería

\- Que dije

-Hablaste sobre tu intimidad, que tuviste con el

-Ups se me paso creeper, que pasaría si tu ex, estuviera presente 

-Lucia, le dio una pastilla para dormir, esta va ser la ultima vez que tome creeper

\- Lo cedió- habló su mamá

-Hasta cuando no vas a perdonar a el Jimena, el es el padre de lía

-Quizás me embarazó, pero soy yo que la di a luz, así que mamá no me molestes - ella grita y se fue a su cuarto

Después de un mes de esa pelea que tubo ella con su mamá , ella se encontró en su habitación, poniéndose un vestido negro ya que ella iba salir con sus hijas y su pareja, El conde entra y la agarra poniendo un brazo, alrededor de su cuello.

-Jimena te deseo, te amo, te siguiere esperando y serás mía 

-Suéltame, infeliz que me ahogas ya no te amo, déjame

El la tapa la boca con un pañuelo, ella se queda dormida, el pañuelo tenía una sustancia química

\- Lo siento Jimena, te amo mucho, te llevare a mi castillo, y serás mi esposa

La cargo, y se la lleva a Transilvania, en un carruaje. Llegando a su castillo el entra con Jimena en brazos, la recuesta en la cama de la habitación, se sienta en la cama y posa una mano en el abdomen de ella, ella todavía estaba inconsciente.

-Jimena embarázate de mi de vuelta, gesta a mi hijo o hija , en tu vientre 

El acaricia el rostro de ella

-Te amo mucho Jimena

Ella abre los ojos , y ve al conde parado , ella se asusta y va abrir la puerta. La puerta no se abría, estaba, con llave.

-Buscas esto Jimena- el enseña la llave que tenia en su mano

-Abre la puerta, déjame ir yo ya no te amo

-No te dejare ir Jimena

Ella coge un candelabro, para golpearlo la cabeza, en el momento el conde detiene su mano, le da un apretón en la muñeca y ella suelta el candelabro. Con una sola mano agarra ambos brazos de ella con facilidad y la lleva atrás de su cuerpo, con la otra mano libre agarra su mentón, sus labios de ella estaban un centímetro, a los de el.

-Jimena eres bella, hermosa, mereces un hombre como yo 

El quería besarla, pero ella pone mucha resistencia, ella pierde el equilibrio y cae encima de el al piso, sus dos piernas, de cada lado de su cintura del conde. Ella saca una daga pequeña que tenía guardada en su vestido y estaba dispuesta en clavarle en el pecho, enfadada grita.

\- Ya me tienes harta, no te amo, dame la llave de la maldita habitación

-Jimena se mía, vamos entrégate a mi

El baja sus manos hacia la hebilla de la correa de su pantalón y la desabrocha. Este también se desabrocha el botón del pantalón y se baja el cierre , el saca su masculinidad con su mano, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, viendo a ella, él se excita.

-Vamos Jimena a que darle una hermana a nuestra hija Lía

El empieza acariciarla los muslos y la recorre hacia su cintura, el acaricia su espalda, ella estaba quieta por el miedo. Luego, el baja su mano hacia su trasero , él mete su mano por debajo del vestido y empieza a bajarle la braga, el la deseaba, quería penetrarla de nuevo.

-Vamos Jimena entrégate a mi,- dijo el conde mientras acariciaba su espalda y él empieza acercarse poco a poco a los labios de Jimena. Los labios de Drácula, ya rozaba con los de Jimena, estaba casi por besarla, en un preciso instante ella se arma de valor y coloca su rodilla en la entrepierna expuesta de él, lo aprieta fuerte.

-Que sea la ultima vez que me acoses

-Duele Jimena, me estas aplastando Jimena, ya retírate, se le sale una lagrima , debido al mucho dolor 

Ella se retira de su encima, el se arquea y se soba, tratando de aliviar el dolor

-Que pensaste ah, encima te desabrochas tu pantalón que pensaste, que yo otra vez me voy a 

entregar a ti

El llora y se abrocha su pantalón de nuevo, aun estaba sentado en el piso

-Ahora dame la llave Drácula

El no quería decir ni una sola palabra, la entrega la llave, él estaba llorando, la mirada del conde estaba perdida . Ella huye del lugar, sin saber se va al techo del castillo y el la alcanza de nuevo.

-Jimena ven a mi por favor ya no tienes escapatoria 

-Bien que quieres 

El se acerco a ella lentamente y coloca su mejilla contra su pómulo de ella

-Vamos Jimena acéptame de vuelta, se mía 

-Bien, esta bien

Ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello del conde, y lo besa apasionado en los labios, el conde coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la apega en el muro del dicho lugar.

-Jimena, te amo, vamos entrégate a mi

El baja su cabeza hacia su cuello y empieza besarle el cuello, lento y profundo, bajo su conciencia de ella, ella empezó a excitarse y a hace un suave gemido, porque le gustaba, de como lo hacía, su cuerpo la estaba traicionando, estaba sintiendo excitación, en vez de odio hacia el.

-Vez que te gusta, Jimenita 

-Para por favor, detente no te amo

El no la hizo caso y la seguía besando el cuello, y la recorre dando besos hasta besarle de nuevo en los labios, ella o través coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Cuando se estaban besando, ella ve en el cielo al creeper, ella da un rodillazo en la entrepierna del conde, ella corre y salta al vacío, el creeper la atrapa , se la lleva volando.

El creeper la mira con reproche 

-Porque me miras a si, que voy hacer, tenia que besarle porque no tenia escapatoria, no te pongas celoso, sabes bien que es a ti que te amo 

-Tranquila, te creo ya estamos llegando al aeropuerto , vuelo rápido

Llego al aeropuerto , el creeper se fue a comprar un pasaje de regreso y ella estaba esperando.

El conde aun todavía estaba en su castillo

-Que paso mi señor, oí la voz de Jimena

-Si la traje, se regreso a su país 

-O través probé sus suaves labios de ella de vuelta

-Te encargó mi castillo klove, voy a regresar donde esta lucia, o traime a Jimena por favor Klove de vuelta 

\- Ya mi señor, te la voy a traer, pero manda a tu murciélago para que siga los pasos.

Klove llegó al aeropuerto, gracias al murciélago que la encontró , y rapta a Jimena . Con ella, klove regresa al castillo del conde. A rastrás la saca de la carroza a pesar que ella pone mucha resistencia, y la avienta al piso.

-Mi dama, yo no haría eso si fueras tú, aquí a mi señor lo tiene miedo.

\- Y a mi que me importa, sueltame, que me haras.

-Primera mujer que él no puede controlar.

Klove la levanta del piso y la arrastra, llevandola donde esta él.

-Sueltáme, me estas lastimando.- dijo Jimena, le da a klove un puñetazo en su ojo y corre hacia la puerta. Y él otra ves la arraga, él amarra sus brazos de la joven atrás de su espalda, mientras ella pataleaba ya que él esta en su encima, ella estaba de espalda. Luego, klove gira el cuerpo de la joven.

\- Sabes lo que quiere tu señor, quiere otra vez que tenga relaciones sexuales con él, y yo lo tengo asco no se como pude, entregarme a él, ahora suéltame.

Klove solo rio y amarró las piernas de la joven y se fue del lugar.

\- Regresa aquí klove desatame, maldito seas

De pronto el conde llega.

-Jimena otra vez, estas aquí Jimenita,- dijo el conde Drácula, mientras la levanta del suelo y pone su mano en la cintura de la joven y apega el cuerpo de Jimena, con su cuerpo. Él conde acerca sus labios al cuello de Jimena y ella hacia un esfuerzo, para safarze.

-Infeliz destame, no lo hagas

El conde Drácula no la escuchó y la mordió, Jimena sintió dolor, ya que ella sintió como dos agujas punsante rompió la piel de su cuello. Él bebio la sangre de Jimena, y mientras lo bebiá él libera los brazos de Jimena, la cuesta en la cama y desata sus piernas y se va del lugar, dejando a ella tirada en la cama.

Jimena se incorpora de la cama saca el antidoto y se inyecta, haciendo espulsar por los orificios la sangre contaminada. Sale del castillo y se va del lugar, enojada.

Llegando a su casa, ella enojada , avisa lo que paso a su hermana Priscila

-Hermana el conde ya me tiene harta con su acoso, me desmayó y me llevó a su castillo

\- A su Jimena

-De ahí vengo

-Bueno lo haré algo para que deje de acosarte, jimena no te preocupes

Priscila se acerca a el 

-Conde te voy a ayudar con mi hermana, vamos a mi casa, no hay nadies

-Ya esta bien, vamos

Ella le da una copa de sangre que tenía droga, el se lo bebe todo sin saber, se queda dormido, ella amarra sus ambas brazos y piernas con una esposa de plata en una cama. El se despierta, y se sorprende porque estaba atado

-Priscila, porque me amarraste 

-Quieres saber porque te drogué

-Sí

-Tu hace tiempo estas que acoses a mi hermana Jimena

El mira con ojos sorprendido a ella, empieza a jadear un poco

-La amo Priscila, dijiste que me vas ayudar con ella

-Si dije, es como venderla a mi hermana

-Priscila por favor ayúdame con ella

Ella se levanta de la silla, y agarra una jeringa, que contenía anestesia , se pone unos guantes quirúrgico.

\- Veo que nunca vas entender, conde

Ella se acerca en la cama y le tapa la boca para que no grite, ella baja su mano hacia la hebilla de su pantalón , lo desabrocha, luego el botón y le baja el cierre del pantalón, el ensancha los ojos, el jadea un poco, ella baja su pantalón y su bóxer, dejando su entrepierna desnudo para ella. Ella introduce la aguja de la jeringa, en la piel de su miembro, ella ya estaba apunto de inyectar la anestesia , él habló pero la mordaza que tenía tapado la boca, no permitió que se oyeran sus palabras, solo algo así ¡mmmmmgggggg!

-Veo que quieres hablar

Lo retira la mordaza que tenía en su boca, él la mira con ojos llorosos

\- Habla repite lo que acabas de decir

Él se lame sus labios, y traga saliva no quería decir ni una sola palabra

\- Vas hablar

Él seguía con su silencio

-Como quieras

-Priscila desatarme, por favor la esposa me esta quemando

-No lo haré

-Priscila, convence a tu hermana a que se entregue a mi de vuelta, has que ella vuelva a mi lado

Ella pone una mano en su mejilla, se acerca un poco, enojada grita 

-Escúchame pedazo de idiota no puedo hacerle esto a mi hermana, ella no me lo perdonaría, deja de acosar a mi hermana, o te quito algo, que a un hombre no le gusta perder, así pierdes las ganas de estar con mi hermana

-Esta bien Priscila, me voy alejar de Jimena, si es lo que ella quiere, él llorando habló, con una voz entre cortada, continuo, es que la amo mucho, por eso es que yo lo estaba convenciendo para que tenga intimidad conmigo sin forzarla, no porque a la fuerza la iba a tomar, el llorando hablo

Ella lo desato y lo abraza, en su cuello él seguía llorando.

-Quiero que me escuches, Jimena esta enamorada del creeper, si lo alejo ella se morirá por el, se feliz con lucia, ella te ama mucho Drácula

Ella salió del lugar y se fue a su casa, el se quedo adentro llorando


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimena ebria se entrega al conde Drácula, ella quedó embarazada, pero por un accidente perdió el bebe.  
> Ella se va de la casa, porque su madre la hecha la culpa de ese gran error, que cometió, porque ella era una mujer casada.

Después de un mes , de esa aquella incidente, ya era su aniversario de bodas de jimena y el creeper, ellos deciden celebrar su aniversario de bodas, ella o través se le pasa la copas, también estaba presente lucia, y el conde.

-Vamos Jimena a casa, ya tomaste mucho, hablo el creeper

\- Tu anda adelantando que te alcanzo luego, déjame tomar creeper, aunque sea una vez, aquí esta lucia, no me va pasar nada

\- Okey Jimena, luego, vuelvo por ti, no hagas ninguna tontería 

-Te cuida mucho jimena, hablo lucia

\- El ni me deja respirar

-Bueno, Jimena yo también me retiro, voy a darle de comer a mi hija

-Ya , Lucia anda

-Me quede sola, este trago esta bueno

-Jimena, estas hermosa- estaba el conde parado en el bar, con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Oh gracias, me puedes llevarme a mi casa- ella se apega y apoya su brazo en el hombro de él

Ella le da un beso en los labios al conde, y ella habla:

-Porque no vamos en un hotel, conde

Así ella sin poder caminar se fueron a un hotel. Llegando ahí ella le mira directo a los ojos, le besa de nueva, empieza a desvestirle, lo desata el nudo de su capa , desabrocha su saco, él bajo el cierre del vestido y empezó a besarle el cuello de nuevo, tan profundo, que ella empezó jadear un poco, ella acaricia el cabello de su nuca de el, ella le quita el saco, el chaleco, y su camisa , el termino por quitar el vestido, el desabrocha su brasier, lo quita, también su braga, dejándola desnuda.

El se recuesta en la cama , ella se pone encima de él, sus dos piernas de cada lado su cintura del conde.

Por favor Jimena entrégate a mi de vuelta, a que hacerlo de vuelta

El se desabrocha su pantalón, se quita, este también se quita su bóxer, ella accede. Su miembro entra en su feminidad, ella gime por la penetración, el siente placer enorme y hace un gesto de excitación, al momento que la penetra, el empieza besarle el cuello, tan profundo, haciendo que ella empieza a jadear de placer, ella acaricia lentamente el cabello de su nuca , el pone sus manos en su espalda, y acaricia todo su espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura, el pone sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella empieza a moverse , lentamente, controlando la penetración de el, haciendo que el , soltara un suave jadeo de placer , a pesar que ella se movía, lento . Luego, cambia de posición, ya encima de ella, sus brazos rodean el cuerpo de jimena, mientras, la penetra más profundamente, ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello del conde , ella gime mientras el iba más rápido y profundo.

El conde empezó a moverse mas rápido, haciendo que jimena, gruñera, jadeara por cada empuje, mientras la movía el empezó, acariciar su clítoris, lo hacía de manera circular, y hacia presión un poco, en su clítoris, ella empezó tener orgasmos y a gemir fuerte. El siente el climax y se viene en su interior y la impregna.

Ambos terminaron cansados, aun el conde no se retira de Jimena, la abraza y al oído la habla:

-Gracias Jimena, le da un beso en el cuello y se sale encima de ella, se recuesta a su lado

Ella apega su cabeza en su pecho , el le da un beso en el frente y la abraza, ambos se quedan dormidos, hasta el dia siguiente. Amaneció ya era las 6:00 a.m ella despierta, se asombra porque estaba desnuda con el, ya se le pasó el efecto del alcohol, ella habla:

\- Que hago aquí

Apresurada se puso su vestido de nuevo, pagó del hotel y se fue a su casa

Después de un mes de ese encuentro, el conde la encuentra en la calle y se la acerca

-La pase bien, aquella ves ese día cuando volvemos a repetir, muñeca

Ella se enoja, le da una cachetada y habla:

-Que ni se te ocurra decirlo a mi esposo okey, se fue a su casa

Cuando entra a su casa sintió nauseas , no la importo, y se fue a desayunar, se antojo unos huevos revueltos. Ella ya estaba desayunado con su familia, cuando de pronto empezó a sentir más nauseas, ya no pudo ella contenerse y se dirigió al baño, se apoya contra el inodoro, empezó a vomitar. Su hermana Priscila, la vio vomitando.

-Jimena o través

-Cállate

-No estarás embarazada, Jimena

-Hablas tonterías Priscila, tienes que tener sexo para que te embaraces, ay no, ella se acordó lo que pasó.

\- Que pasó Jimena, ella habló sorprendida

-No le digas nada al creeper por favor 

-Que paso Jimena

-Tuve relaciones sexuales con el conde, pero estoy tomando mi pastilla

-Que, que hiciste que, estas loca donde esta tu moral

-Lo hice borracha, estaba con copas encima

-Con copas encima, el creeper ya te dijo que no tomes

Todo ese dialogo, lo oyó Bárbara su prima y ella la enfrenta

\- Valla, valla, ahora tu Jimena, estas en mis manos, tu mismo te pusiste la soga al cuello, quedándote embarazada de tu ex.

-No me digas, Bárbara, que vas hacer no me digas, tu eres capaz de todo Bárbara

Enojada ella se va su casa

-Vamos al hospital, quiero saber si estas embarazada

Llegó al hospital, la obstetra la examino

-Estas embarazada, Jimena

-Que, pero me tome la pastilla, me estaba cuidando

\- Tu decide

-No lo voy abortar doctora, yo le engendre, yo tengo la culpa en abrir las piernas

Llegó a su casa y habla con su hermana Priscila

-Estoy embarazada Priscila, no lo digas nada al creeper, tengo vergüenza

-Tranquila, no lo diré

-Gracias 

Después de una semana, ella va comprar un obsequio a su hermana menor Georgina, ella estaba cruzando la pista, cuando de pronto vino un auto en alta velocidad a dirección de Georgina, Jimena se dio cuenta, ella corre , empuja a Georgina fuera de la pista, y el auto golpea a Jimena, haciéndola caer de barriga, al piso. Ella empezó a sangrar por su vagina debido al impacto fuerte que recibió, se desmaya por el dolor . La llevaron de emergencia al hospital, ella se despierta, la obstetra habla

-Perdiste a tu bebe por el atropello

-Que, no puede ser cierto doctora 

-Si es cierto

Ella con su hermana menor, llego a su casa, su mamá la estaba esperando mirando enojada, ella jamás en su vida , vio a su madre de esa manera, Bárbara ya lo había contado todo a su madre acerca de su infidelidad y su embarazo del conde.

-Es cierto que estas embarazada de tu ex

-No, lo estoy madre, ella niega

Barbara sonríe

-Si es cierto tía 

-Hasta cuando, no te vas a respetar Jimena, tu ya eres una mujer casada, compórtate como tal, Jimena, no puedes ir a tomar hasta morir.

-Mamá , no se que me pasó

\- No se porque te di a luz, me arrepiento de ser tu madre, tu no te sabes respetar te encamaste con el, y siendo una mujer casada , grito enojada la señora cruz

-Bueno mamá, si te arrepientes, entonces yo aquí sobro

-Creeper

-Dime Jimena

-Alista las maletas de las niñas nos vamos de esta casa, que solamente, lo importa los lujos de esta casa, y no sabe entenderme

\- Ya

El se fue alistar las maletas, ella antes de salir de su casa, ella habla

-Lo perdí madre si tanto te preocupas tu integridad, estaba ebria madre, no estoy embarazada de el, se me vino, una cosa más ni creas madre que te voy a pedir algo 

Ella sale de su casa, y cierra la puerta.

-Jimena espera- habló el señor días

-No ,deja que se valla, Cristian , ella quiere irse

\- Pero es nuestra hija. 

\- Ella ya no es mi hija ahora, Christian se comporto como una zorra, no respeto su matrimonio, yo lo acepte por ella su marido y ella le pone los cachos.

El conde como era de costumbre, va a su casa de Jimena, para seducirla, ya que le gusto y quería repetir de nuevo con ella, el llega a su casa y toca la puerta, Priscila abre la puerta y lo ve a el parado.

-Jimena no vive aquí ya se fue de casa, por tu culpa

Ella cierra la puerta y el se va triste de la casa de Jimena


	7. Capitulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 años después Jimena ya tenía 35 años, el conde Drácula más se enamoró de ella, a pesar que él ya estaba con Lucia, Lucia lo amaba pero él no la quería.

Ya han pasado 15 años desde que Jimena, su esposo y sus hijas, se fueron de la casa. Ella ya era una mujer empresaria y poderosa, en la actualidad, su empresa de ella y de su esposo se llama J&C Cosmetics, ella ya tenía 35 años, y sus tres hijas ya eran unas señoritas, Lía ya tenía 20 años, Mía 18 años y Yesenia 16 años.

Ella se encontraba en su oficina, ordenando unos documentos, cuando de pronto, recibe la llamada de su secretaria.

-Señora Días, una persona quiere hablar con usted, quiere realizar una queja del producto y personalmente quiere hablar con usted 

-Dile que pase

Por otro lado la secretaria habla con Lucia

-La señora acepto verte, sígueme te llevare donde ella, señorita

\- Ya, señorita

Ella toca la puerta

-Pasa, se oye detrás de la puerta 

-Vengo hacer, una queja, su empleada no me quiere cambiar el producto

-Si esta, abierto el producto, la empresa no puede vender un producto abierto

-Otra pesada, ese mismo me dijo la empleada

-Perdón, como me dijiste, ella levanta la mirada

-Jimena

-Lucía

-Jimena, amiga son como 15 años que te fuiste del barrio

-Si, mi madre me acuso de algo , por eso me fui de casa, lucia, por cierto como esta mi madre

Ella se sienta

\- Tu madre vive sola con tu padre, quien acompaña a ambos es tu hermana ultima Georgina, tu hermana prisilla, se fue a vivir con su pareja, ósea mi hermano 

\- Ósea, todas mis hermanas se fueron

-Si Jimena

-Le das mi saludo si te recibe claro, mi madre

-Yo te entiendo Jimena, de lo que paso ese día, yo tengo la culpa en haberme ido, tu pareja me encargo que te cuidara y yo decidí irme a mi casa

-Entiendes que Lucia, ella la mira directo a los ojos

-Se que sientes vergüenza, y sabes de que hablo Jimena

\- Para eso viniste , la verdad Lucia no se de que estas hablando

-No sabes

-No

-Tu madre nos contó que quedaste embarazada de mi marido, ósea de Drácula

Una lagrima corre por su mejilla, recordando ella lo que paso ese día

-Disculpa por traicionarte, lucia, ese no es lo mío estaba mareada, ese día, yo estaba con los efectos del alcohol cuando lo hice con el

-Yo te entiendo, tu pareja te entendió

-Si, gracias a dios, por eso llevo casada con el 15 años, ese día yo aprendí a controlarme del alcohol , porque uno no se da cuenta que hace, cuando esta bajos los efectos, a que viniste Lucia

-Quería, que me haga cambio de este perfume, su vendedora no quiso cambiarme, lo pedí en catalogo.

-Bueno, regalare ese perfume, como eres mi amiga, te voy a cambiar ese producto

-Gracias, Jimena

-Viniste sola, lucia

-No con él, se fue a los servicios higiénicos , no tarda de venir

El conde entra a la oficina, ella lo ve y baja la mirada de vergüenza, recordando de lo que paso con el hace 15 años.

-Bueno señora Días yo ya me retiro gracias por cambiarme el producto

-Vamos conde

Al salir de su empresa, el conde habla:

-Es Jimena

-No es ella, has visto mal

-Es ella, luego de 15 años la vi de nuevo as

-No la vayas a molestar a ella, de nuevo, ella ya es una mujer decente, que respeta a su marido, conde

-Primero tiene relaciones sexuales conmigo, luego, dice que respeta a su marido, a mi ya no me quiere ver y me odia, hablo enojado el conde Drácula

-Si, tubo relaciones sexuales contigo, era porque ella estaba en el efecto del alcohol, conde

Al otro día, como la 7:00 ella y su marido el creeper, ya estaba saliendo de su empresa. Cuando de pronto su mamá se apareció.

-Valla, valla quizás te prostituiste, para que consigas tanto dinero

-Mira madre, ya deja de marginarme

-Mira señora es tu hija, merece respeto, hablo enojado el creeper

\- A ti te pone los cachos, ahora la defiendes, quizás es su amante en las noches, y por los días es tu querida esposa

-Señora ya basta, es tu hija, todos cometemos errores ,quien es perfecto

-Quien la manda a tener relaciones sexuales, sin protección con el

-Yo ya le perdone, señora

\- La próxima ves que pretendes, jimena tener relaciones sexuales con dracula delante de tu marido

\- Mira madre ya cállate, hasta donde eres capaz en herirme, ahora soy una buena esposa para el, lo que pasó fue hace 15 años, para eso viniste madre, para marginarme , si eso entonces no vengas. 

Ella se va para su casa

Llegando a su casa, ella habla con su marido

-Jimena hasta cuando tu madre te va tener así, humillándote, habló el creeper

-Si, por eso me fui de casa, y te pedí perdón a que no iba suceder de vuelta Alexander

.Yo te amo Jimena, por eso te perdone

-Por eso yo jure a comportarme como se debe hacer, gracias a esa terrible experiencia ahora seré, una buena esposa, para ti y una buena madre para nuestras hijas

-No sientas vergüenza Jimena, cuando lo miras a el, al contrario ódialo, porque el aprovecho tu estado para poder tener relaciones sexuales contigo

-Ya creeper

-El se aprovechó, de eso, porque estando sana tu jamás lo harías

\--Gracias, Alexander, tu si me entiendes menos mi madre, mira como me trató en la calle

-Hemos luchado juntos para construir nuestra propia empresa, nuestro propio imperio, no te rebajes ante nadie Jimena, el creeper la abraza

Se van a dormir juntos

Al día siguiente, ella o través discute con su madre

-Íngrid, Jimena llama a su madre

-Ingrid, no me llamaras madre

-Madre, tu nunca fuiste una buena madre para mi, Íngrid, primero me marginas, me humillas, ahora quieres que te diga madre, ay por favor, tu jamás, fuiste una buena madre para mi. nunca lo fuiste, gritó enojada Jimena, continuo ella su camino

Al caer, la noche ella iba a subir a su auto, cuando de pronto, el conde apareció y habla:

-Jimena

Ella se da la vuelta

-Que quieres

-Jimena, son como 15 años, y sigues siendo hermosa

-Para eso viniste, a molestarme de vuelta

El se la acerca, acerca su mejilla en su pómulo

-Jimena, te amo, te sigo amando

El la toma de la cintura, la jala hacia el para besarla en los labios, el toma la posterior de su cabeza, y apega sus labios con los de ella. Ella le da un rodillazo en la entrepierna, él se arrodilla, llevando una mano en su entrepierna, debido al dolor del golpe que recibió, él pone su otra mano en el suelo,

-Esto te pasa por acosador, disculpa si te di fuerte, ella habla con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Ay duele, él habla llorando y se soba su entrepierna

-Que sea la ultima vez que me acosas

El creeper aparece

-Pasa algo Jimena

-No pasa nada ,vamos creeper

\- Si pasa algo, creeper, ella te contó que conmigo te fui infiel, creeper,- el conde enojado habla, y seguía con su dolor de su entrepierna, por el golpe que Jimena le dio. 

-Si como no, quizás me fue infiel contigo, pero es conmigo que se casó, y me dio tres hijas, ahora sóbate tu entrepierna quizás con eso aprendas a respetarla.

-Jamás me encamare contigo, ni mucho menos no serás mi amante

Él se incorpora 

-Jamás te dejare Jimena, enojado grita

-Vamos a ver, ella se burla


	8. Capitulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El conde Drácula desdichado porque Jimena, no es suya y la sigue obstinando, él seguía enamorado Jimena, a pesar que Lucia esta embarazada del conde. A pesar por el daño que le causó, Jimena lo perdona, pero siempre ella tiene esa desconfianza,

Después de una semana, el conde vuelve acosar a Jimena en su auto. Ella ya iba subir a su auto, cuando el conde la toma del brazo, y la avienta dentro, del auto y se hecha encima de ella, entre medio de sus piernas , atrapando sus brazos de ella, con una sola mano, la inmovilizó con su cuerpo , y la otra mano, agarra su mentón, ella forcejeo, pero su fuerza de él era superior que de ella, no pudo liberarse.

-Jimena, me gusta esta situación , -hablo en su oído

-Suéltame, quítate de mi encima, no te amo, déjame en paz

Empezó a forcejear ella de nuevo, él atrapo con mas fuerza sus muñecas.

-Es inútil, Jimena no puedes conmigo, dijo el riéndose , después él llevo su mano hacia blusa, la desbotona, revelando su sostén de algodón.

-Veo, que no perdiste los gustos Jimena, -él se burla

Él rasga su sostén de algodón en dos , dejando sus pechos grandes en descubierto, él empezó acariciar su seno izquierdo, el hace un gesto de excitación mientras la acaricia, ella sintió que se se le endureció su entrepierna, ella ensanchó los ojos, y entró en pánico. 

-Ya vas entendiendo Jimena, -habló con una sonrisa de su rostro

-Que intentas hacerme

-Aún no lo has descifrado Jimena

Entonces se fue hacia su seno izquierdo y mordió su pezón sin encajar su colmillo, ella sintió dolor y soltó un grito. Jimena se puso rígida cuando los labios de su atacante, rozó delicadamente su otro pezón, entonces él tomó el pezón de Jimena ,se lo metió en su boca, y empezó succionar, su pezón. Ella comenzó a renovar su lucha, gritándole al conde que se le quitara de encima, el conde no la hizo caso , el seguía succionando, mordisqueando su pezón, su suave succión, la provocó que ella tenga placer, empezó a gemir de placer, ella le gustó como lo hacía. De pronto ella reaccionó, empezó a forcejear.

El vio que ella forcejeaba en sacar su muñeca de su agarre, el se detuvo, sacó el pezón de ella, de su boca, y habló 

-Es inútil Jimena, él habló, con tono burlón 

Volvió meterse el pezón de Jimena , en su boca, empezó a chupar y a mordisquear su pezón de nuevo. Jimena sintió que la lengua de su atacante, hacia presión un poco contra su paladar, a su pezón, ella empezó sentir placer , hace un pequeño jadeo y continuó gimiendo, con su suave succión, ella estaba agotada en sacar sus muñecas, del agarre de su atacante.

-Ves que te gusta Jimena, te va gustar más cuando te haga mía de nuevo, el habló, mientras chupaba, mordisqueaba su pezón de ella.

Él dejó succionar su pezón, y lo saca de su boca, ella estaba temblando quieta por el miedo, ella levanta un poco la cabeza y mira su pezón, ella pudo ver su pezón, estaba enrojecida y empapada de saliva de el.

-Por favor ya detente, quítate de mi encima, ella habló con miedo

-Tan rápido, él se burlo

Luego, él se acercó a su cuello lentamente para morderla, y hacerla su novia. Ella reacciona , y da su ultimo forcejeo . En el forcejeo, ella logra liberar, sus brazos del agarre del conde, ella agarra con fuerza la entrepierna de su atacante y con la otra mano araña el cuello del conde. Él se detiene debido al dolor del agarre de su entrepierna, ya que su boca estaba unos centímetros, del cuello de Jimena.

-Jimena eso duele ya detente

-Tu detente no te amo

-Por favor, detente Jimena, él habló mientras acaricia su mejilla, haciéndola soltar su entrepierna

-Así me gusta, que seas obediente, Jimena

Él volvió tomar ambos brazos de Jimena, con una sola mano, la inmovilizó de nuevo, él beso su cuello, y bajó dando besos, hasta besarle , sus ambos pechos, Él acaricia sus labios suaves de ella.

-Lo siento, te haré mía Jimena, no importa que estamos en el auto, él habla mientras se desabrocha, y se baja un poco el pantalón, liberando su erección.

Ella se asusta, viendo su erección y ensancha los ojos

-Mátame, prefiero a que me mates a que me toques, no otra vez, ella habla con enojo

.No sin hacerte mía de nuevo y

-Me encanta cuando te enojas ,Jimena, -habló Drácula con una sonrisa en los labios

-Si en verdad, me amas déjame ir por favor, soy mujer respétame, ella habla con coraje, mientras el solo sonríe

-Me gusta ese humor, Jimena, -él habla mientras la levanta la falda y arranca su braga, dejándola desnuda.

-Quieres que sea duro, -dijo con una sonrisa , mientras él separa mas sus piernas y trata de penetrarla, ella grita

-Dije que no, me tocarás, -ella empuja con sus piernas , con fuerza al conde fuera del auto, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al piso.

Ella se incorpora del asiento trasero y cierra la puerta del auto con fuerza. Él se levanta del piso abrocha su pantalón de nuevo, y forcejea la puerta intentando abrir, ella arranca el coche y acelera, alejándose del lugar.

Llegando a su casa, ella entro y vio al creeper, la estaba esperando

-Jimena que pasó, porque estas así, con la blusa abierta y sostén roto

-No me hagas recordar, acabo de escapar de las garras de ese infeliz

-De que hablas

\- Ese infeliz , que la semana pasada, me viste peleando Alexander, se atrevió hacerme esto

-Hablas de tu ex

-Sí, intento violarme, en la parte trasera de mi auto en verdad

-No se que harás con el ya me tiene harta con su acoso, por favor Alex, has algo antes que me viole de nuevo, estoy asustada, son 15 años que vivía en paz, ahora de vuelta, apareció mi pesadilla, no quiero que me tome por la fuerza, ella habló mientras abraza al creeper 

-Tranquila, el no volverá tocarte de nuevo, solo yo, y la besa en lo labios

-Ahora el probara mi ira, tanto que le encanta verme enojada

-Te entiendo Jimena 

Al otro día el creeper, maneja el auto de Jimena y espera en donde, el conde intento violarla. De pronto, el conde llega

\- Ves que tenías ganas en entregarte a mi, de vuelta, habló Drácula con una sonrisa en los labios, el no sabía quien estaba adentro, porque tenia luna polarizada

El creeper baja la ventana

-Huy me equivoque de persona

El creeper abre la puerta , el sale del auto y empieza acercarse, mientras el conde empieza a retroceder.

-Tu y yo tendríamos que hablar, sin vergüenza, deseando una mujer ajena 

\- No me digas, haré el amor a Jimena delante de ti, será mía de nuevo y la haré que tenga orgasmos, habló de manera burlón

El se enoja ,se lanza al conde Drácula, agarrándolo del cuello y le apega en el auto

-Que sea la ultima vez que te atreves a tocarla, con quien derecho, ella es mi esposa, mientras lo ajusta el cuello

-No lo haré, la amo a pesar que esta casada contigo y

-Por mi ella ya no es virgen, fui el primero quien la hizo mujer

El más se enfada

-Si te vuelves acercar a ella, tu serás mi nueva colección, mientras clava sus garras en el cuello del conde

\- Si quieres que te perdone, pídele perdón a ella , lo avienta al suelo, de espaldas

-Esta bien creeper o Alexander como te llames

-Maldito infeliz, hablo Drácula

El creeper escucha y , se poso sobre Drácula atrapó ,la cintura del conde con sus piernas , el trata de zafarse, el creeper tomo los brazos de Drácula por encima de su cabeza, lo inmoviliza, con una sola mano y la otra mano libre, lo agarra el mentón fuerte, inmovilizando su cabeza.

-Estas celoso, yo fui el primero que la embarazo, mientras se retorcía para salir del agarre, sin ningún éxito.

-Escúchame bien, si te la vuelves acercar, juro que me divertiré jugando con tu piel, torturándote de a poquito, hasta la muerte

-No sé que a visto en ti para que se enamore tan rápido y se me olvide de mi, ahora

-Suéltame

\- Tu hija lleva tu cara, no se porque sacó tu cara, mi esposa tiene que vivir con su pesadilla, viendo a su hija y 

-Ahora si quieres, que te perdone la vida, pídele perdón y dile que jamás la volverás acosar, antes que te embalsame desnudo y te pongo en un estante como colección.

Suelta los brazos del conde y se sale de su encima, el estaba quieto echado boca arriba, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. El creeper se sube a su auto y se va a su casa.

Después de un mes el conde espera a Jimena fuera de su empresa, hasta que ella sale

-Jimena, por favor perdóname por intentar violarte, mientras la apega en la pared 

-Siempre dices así, luego otra vez me atacas, vete deja de acosarme

-Jimena, por favor perdóname, el ya no pudo contenerse más y llora

-Jimena nuestra hija se parece a mi, déjame conocerla, el habla mientras lloraba

-No es tu hija, yo la lleve en mi vientre, yo la di a luz, ella habla mientras el acaricia su mejilla

-Por favor Jimena, no siembres odio en mi hija hacia mí

-No te voy a perdonar y olvídate que conmigo tienes una hija, antes que llame a mi guarda espalda.

El seguía llorando, se arrodilla delante de ella y coloca sus manos en su cadera

-Perdóname Jimena, de rodillas te pido , soy el príncipe de las tinieblas, te imploro tu perdón

-Guardias

Su seguridad viene

-Si señora

-Botare a este, y impidan a que pase por aquí

-Jimena por favor, el la ve con ojos llenos de lagrimas , mientras ella con ojos lleno de odio y desprecio

-Vamos ella no quiere hablar contigo, señor

-Yo me voy solo, déjame

-Espero que nunca te aparezcas por aquí 

El se levanta y se va a su casa, llegando a su casa toca la puerta, lucia abre y el la abraza, en su hombro de ella, el llora

-Que paso porque estas así, mientras lucia lo abraza, y acaricia el cabello de su nuca

-Jimena me trato mal, la amo y quiero que me perdone

\- Cuando no esa mujer, es el mismísimo demonio en mujer y demonio es su pareja tranquilo

-No llores por ella.

Luego el la besa en los labios y ella coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello, mientras el empieza a desbotonar su bata y la quita, dejándola desnuda, continua besándose, ella desata el nudo de su capa, haciéndolo caer al piso, luego, ella le quita su saco, su chaleco, su corbata y su camisa. 

Ella baja su mano, hacia la hebilla de su correa de su pantalón, para desabrochar, el la detiene, mientras lo besa

-No puedo lucia

-Por favor, hazme tuya de nuevo, Drácula

El se deja, desabrocharse su pantalón, ella lo baja y lo quita, dejándolo en bóxer . Luego, ella se recuesta en la cama separa sus piernas, y espera que el ceda.

El cede y se coloca en el medio de sus piernas de ella, ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras se besan, largo y romántico, él se quita su bóxer, su miembro la penetra en su feminidad, el empieza a moverse lento haciendo, que lucia tenga mas orgasmo, mientras ella, acaricia todo su espalda del conde. Luego, él empieza acelerar sus movimiento , haciendo que lucia tenga más orgasmos de lo debido por cada empuje, ella clava sus garras en la espalda del conde, porque ya se estaba convirtiendo en sirena.

El detuvo su movimiento, aun estaba encima de ella

-Que fue eso lucia, sentí garras en mi espalda

-Fue mis uñas, Drácula, no pasa nada

-Mejor terminamos esto otro día, el se quiso salir de su encima y ella lo detiene con sus piernas

-Por favor, conde no me dejes con las ganas

-Bueno

El conde la abraza, mientras, el se movía al interior de ella, de nuevo

\- Lucia, cálmate, ella habló en su mente, mientras la movía 

El sintió el clímax y se viene en su interior, impregnándola. Luego, el se sale de su encima y se acuesta a su lado de ella.

-Gracias lucia

-Quieres convertirme, conde, habla ella mientras lo acaricia su mejilla

Ella lleva, su cabeza hacia su cuello, el roza sus labios en su cuello y ella se prepara para recibir la mordida, él solo besa su cuello.

-No puedo lucia, -él habla mientras la abraza

-Te entiendo, conde

Después de 3 meses de esa noche, Lucia se encontraba cenando. Cuando de pronto empezó a tener nauseas, ella se dirigió al baño, se apoya contra el inodoro ya no pudo contenerse mas y empezó a vomitar, Después de unos minutos, ella empezó limpiarse, sintiendo que sus nauseas disminuía, aliviándose. Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de irse a la cama, ella noto alrededor de su pezón estaba oscura, al llevar su mano, ella sintió que su seno estaba tierno, no lo importo y se fue a dormir.

Por la mañana lucia se levanta de la cama ,se pone su albornoz y se va a la cocina ,se ocupa preparar su desayuno, empezó a tener antojos, imparables, que comenzó a entrar, los huevos, estaban revueltos con tomate, cebolla y arroz, ella dio un bocado a su creación. Ella se sorprendió porque su comida estaba delicioso y quería más.

-Tu comida esta deliciosa hija, hablo su madre mientras se apoya en el marco de la puerta

-Mamá a que hora llegaste, lucia se cubrió la boca para terminar de masticar

\- Ayer por la noche, tu marido me abrió la puerta, habla su madre mientras entra a la cocina y se para junto a su hija

-Me haces recordar a mi cuando estaba embarazada hija, haciendo que lucia bajara la velocidad de su masticación , lucia lo estas

La idea de quedar embaraza nunca ocurrió, pero lucia negó con la cabeza sin creer que podría esta embarazada

-No seas tonta mamá tu sabes que me cuido cuando tengo intimidad con el

-Vomitaste hija

-Bueno pero aun no he comido

-Pezones mas oscuras

-Mira mamá no

-No vino tu periodo, pregunto su madre cortando a lucia

-Que me estas diciendo mama, lucia habla con frustración

-Cariño abre tu bata, por favor

Ella hace caso los ordenes de su madre y abre su bata, su madre miró el cuerpo de ella su expresión cambia.

¿No recuerdo que fueras más redonda? hablaba su madre, su encaje de voz con incredulidad.

Lucia miró hacia abajo rápidamente para ver lo que su madre estaba viendo, sólo para jadear en shock. Su vientre sobresalía un poco, no mucho, pero haciendo que lucia se viera un poco regordeta. Tragando un bulto en su garganta, lucia miró a su madre con miedo. Esto no podía estar sucediendo ella pensó a sí misma; tenía que estar soñando.

-Tranquila, ya eres madre lucia o través

-Pero yo me estaba cuidando mamá

-Ahora cuídate hija , porque de vuelta estas embarazada , piensa en ese bebe que esta dentro de ti

-Si, mamá, gracias, lucia habla mientras abraza a su madre

-Bueno hija yo me retiro, por favor lucia, dile que estas embarazada

-Ya mamá, gracias

Ella espera contenta al conde que se despierte. Anochece y el se levanta de su ataúd

-Vas hacer padre o través, conde

-Estoy embarazada de vuelta

-Como paso, si te cuidabas lucia

-Eso mismo pensé yo

Después el sale de su casa feliz, prisilla lo ve

-Esa sonrisa conde, ella pregunta mientras lo hace pasar a su casa

-Lucia esta embarazada de mi de vuelta

-Felicidades conde

-Felicidades para ti y a lucia que van hacer padre otra vez, hablo Jimena mientras entraba a la sala de estar

Jimena, -él se sorprendió al verla

-Ella llegó antes que tu de visita, conde me olvide decirte

-Bueno hermana yo ya me voy

-Cuidara a lucia y felicidades

Ella sale de la casa de su hermana y abre la puerta para subirse él la detiene, sosteniendo del brazo

-Jimena, yo te amo

-Lucia esta embarazada deja de fastidiarme, soy una mujer casada 

-Se mi amante Jimena, se mía en las noches, mientras acaricia su mejilla, con una sola mano agarra sus brazos de ella con facilidad y la lleva atrás de su cuerpo, con la otra mano libre agarra la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus labios de ella estaban un centímetro, a los de él. Ella lucha para salir de su agarre sin ningún éxito.

-Quiero besar tus suaves labios Jimena, mientras se acerca poco a poco para besar sus labios de ella 

-Suéltame o grito y hablo enserio 

El la suelta

-Así me gusta que seas obediente

Se sube a su auto , mientras ella conducía yo te hare algo para que entiendas infeliz, te hare de igual manera de lo que me hiciste hace 15 años, como estas enamorado de mi vas a caer. Ella se estaciona en una farmacia, ella compra sedante y jeringa, seguía manejando, ella llama al conde.

-Hola conde, estoy pensando en lo que me dijiste

\- Me aceptas como tu amante Jimena, el habla con felicidad

-Si te acepto, espérame en el hotel

-Ya Jimena, ahí voy para allá

Ella llega con su auto

-Sube 

El sube y la quería besar, ella la detiene

\- No me aceptaras como tu amante

-No aquí, ahí varios gente chismosas , no quiero malograr la imagen de la empresa, que es de prestigio y mi imagen.

-Te entiendo

-Te hare mía Jimena, y siempre recordaras esta noche

-Ya llegamos conde baja

Llegaron a una casa de playa, esa casa era lujosa, tenia piscina, jacuzzi, la manija de la puerta estaba enchapado de oro y 4 habitaciones con su baño privado

-Linda tu casa,, es lujoso Jimena

-Aquí lo haremos, sin chismes sin nada conde, mientras Jimena lo lleva la habitación en donde ella duerme con su esposo, cuando estaban de vacaciones.

-Esta es la habitación en donde duermes con el

-Si, ahora va hacer de lo nuestro, mientras ella lo besa en los labios y coloca alrededor de su cuello del conde, el coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Mientras se besaban ella desata el nudo de su capa, haciéndola caer al piso, el la apega a la pared.

-Sabía que me amabas, -el habla, mientras la besaba

\- Lo se, ella habla mientras lo aplica un sedante por su nuca del conde

-Jimena, que me pasa, porque estoy viendo borroso, mientras retrocede y se sienta en la cama, luego se hecha.

-Tienes sueño descansa te tengo una sorpresita conde

Él cierra los ojos y se queda dormido.

-Estas bien doña, hablo su guardaespaldas

-Si estoy bien máximo

-Llevare al sótano, amarrare sus brazos y sus piernas, en la mesa quirúrgica con estas esposas de plata

\- Ya doña

Unos minutos mas tardes, Max sale del sótano

-Ya lo amarre doña

-Espérame a fuera, aquí esta tu pago, cuando salgo te doy la mitad, pero no entres para nada

-Ya mi doña

Él la recibe y sale a fuera

Ella entra al sótano, ahí estaba el conde, dormido y amarrado en la mesa. Luego él abre los ojos

-Jimena porque estoy aquí

-Al fin despertaste, conde

El mira hacia sus brazos y se desespera, trata de liberarse, sin ningún éxito. las esposas lo debilita.

-Hagas lo que hagas, es esposa de plata no puedes liberarse, ella se burla

Él empieza jadear y a tener un poco de miedo

-Jimena porque me amarraste Jimena

-Suéltame, -habla con coraje

Después de unos minutos él otra vez se enoja

-Yo te viole, porque quería probar tu cuerpo, y será cuando yo quiera

-Cállate,- ella habla mientras hace puño y se acerca a su lado

-No me voy callar, tu lo haces con él y a mi que, Jimena, el se enoja más

-Dije que te callaras, -le tira un puñete en la comisura de su labio y lo revienta, haciéndolo sangrar, él se calla, y aguanta su gana de llorar.

Ella agarra un paño, y sujeta su mentón, gira su cabeza hacia ella, y empieza limpiar su herida, con el pañuelo, mientras lo limpiaba él habla.

-Jimena por favor perdóname, perdóname por lo que te hice Jimenita, -él empieza a llorar

-Me arrepiento por lo que hice 

-No me odies Jimena, el desahoga llorando un rato , y la mira directo a los ojos , con ojos lleno de lagrimas, tratando de controlarla, sin ningún éxito 

-Cállate, o te emparejo el otro lado, y termina de limpiar su herida

Después de unos minutos, el tiene necesidad de ir al baño

-Jimena quiero ir al baño a orinar desátame

-Quieres ir al baño , Jimena habla

-Desátame por favor, no te hare nada, la mira con ojos triste

-Okey, vas orinar

Ella se levanta de la silla, se acerca a el. Ella lleva sus manos hacia la hebilla de su correa del pantalón de él, lo desabrocha.

-Primero me rompes el labio, Jimena 

-No me hagas esto Jimena, él habla llorando

Ella también desabrocha el botón de su pantalón, y baja el cierre del pantalón, ella toma con su mano su virilidad, lo introduce en un envase de refresco, vacía que había tomado ella.

-Orina, no querías orinar

Él siente demasiada vergüenza y desvía su mirada por otro lado, mirando al techo, para no verla la cara, no puede contenerse mas y empieza a orinar.

El termina de orinar, ella lo abrocha su pantalón de nuevo ella se va a lavarse las manos, mientras se lava, ella habla:

-Que pensaste que yo una mujer casada, iba a tener relaciones sexuales contigo

-Estas muy equivocado, habla con coraje

El se quedó callado, mirando a ella con ojos lleno de lagrimas 

Después de unos minutos el habla

-No me odies Jimena, se mi amante, aun estas a tiempo, me conformo como tu amante no como tu esposo.

-Ya me voy, ya me canse de escuchar tus cursilerías

-Jimena por favor no te vallas, ella sale del sótano 

-Jimena regresa a mi

-Hasta cuando me seguirás odiando, el grita y se desahoga llorando

Ella escucha y regresa al sótano 

-Ves que querías ser mi amante Jimena,- el conde habla con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ella se sube en la mesa y se posa encima de el, sus dos piernas, de cada lado de su cintura, ella se sienta en su abdomen.

-Se mi amante Jimena Diaz,- mientras ella hecha en un pañuelo una sustancia liquida para dormirlo

-Para que sirve eso, -él pregunta con incredulidad 

-Para que es ,- ella responde 

-Para esto, ella lo tapa la boca y la nariz con el pañuelo empapado de esa sustancia

-Ya me tienes harta con tu mismo cuento

-Se me esta acabando la poca paciencia que me queda,- ella habla mientras lo tapa, mirando a él con enojo.

El ya no pudo contener su respiración y empieza a respirar, inhalando la sustancia. Esa sustancia empezó hacer efecto en su cuerpo, el empezó parpadear por 15 minutos.

-Vamos duérmete, ya me tienes harta, ella habla mientras el parpadea y cierra los ojos, quedando dormido.

Ella mira a él ya dormido, -Jimena habla

-Que tonto e ingenuo

-Todo saco a ti, tu rostro, tus labios, menos el color de tus ojos, ni tu cabello- mientras ella acaricia su rostro y sus labios con su pulgar, Jimena aún estaba encima de el, cuando de pronto Máximo entra y la ve, encima de el.

-Doña, Max habla sorprendido

Ella se retira de su encima y se baja de la mesa, se acerca lentamente a Max.

-Mi doña que dirá tu esposo

-Aquí esta tu pago restante, te dije que no entraras

-No seas mal pensando, yo estaba encima de su abdomen no en otra cosa

Ella suelta los brazos y sus piernas del conde, que estaban con esposas, dejando libre, mientras lo desata, ella habla.

-Vámonos Máximo, antes que se despierte 

-Ya doña

Ella y su ayudante se subió al auto se fueron. El abre los ojos, ve su muñeca y el tobillo, libres, rápido se incorpora de la mesa, corre tras ella, para alcanzarla, sale a la pista y ya no esta ella, el observa de lejos, el auto de Jimena que esta yendo. El regresa a dentro, resignado, y recoge su capa.

Después el va a la casa de Priscila, el entra por la ventana y la ve dormida, el se sienta en la cama.

-Priscila por favor ayúdame, el habla con tono suave

Ella se despierta y se incorpora 

-Que quieres, ella lo ve todo lloroso 

-Que te paso, habla Priscila mientras miraba la herida que tenia en la comisura de su labio

Él llora

-Ayúdame Priscila quiero que me ayudes, ella lo abraza, en su hombro de ella el llora como un niño.

-Cálmate, habla mientras ella acaricia el cabello de su nuca

-No la entiendo porque antes me amo y ahora se olvido tan rápido de mi

-Amo a tu hermana demasiado Priscila, quiero que me perdone , ella me odia, el se desahoga llorando, en su hombro y se aferra en su cintura.

-Esta bien, te voy ayudar, se que la amas, pero no es la forma, de hacer que ella te ame de vuelta, ella te perdonara pero jamás volverá como tu esposa, habla Priscila mientas seca sus lagrimas 

-Me quiero morir Priscila, no puedo estar sin ella, el habla mientras Priscila seca sus lagrimas 

Luego, ella pone su mano en su hombro del conde

-Vas hablar con ella, te voy ayudar, pero cambia tu manera de ser, gana la confianza de tu hija, deja de acosar a Jimena, por favor ella es su madre de tu hija. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Esta bien Priscila, lo voy hacerlo

-Aunque sientes rabia, celos cuando la ves con el, contrólate 

-Voy llamarla, okey

Ella llama por celular a Jimena

-Gracias Priscila, el la abraza 

-Hola, Jimena contesta 

-Jimena, podrás venir mañana como esta hora

-A las 5:00 A.M estas loca

-Ya pues, Jimena has lo posible

-No se si pueda, espero que no me duerma, voy a ir a esa hora mañana

-Ya te espero, Jimena

-Quien era, hablo el creeper, estaba acostado en la cama

-Mi hermana

-Que quería

-Me despiertas mañana a las 5:00 A.M

-Bueno, ahora descansa Jimena, y se duerme

Por otro lado Priscila estaba hablando con el conde

-Va venir mañana

-Gracias Priscila 

-Ahora descansa, ven sígueme

Lo lleva a una habitación de huéspedes

-Aquí vas a dormir, aquí esta tu pijama, justo tienes la misma talla de diego, solo el tiene 2 centímetros menos que tu.

-Y lucia

-No te preocupes, yo la llamo, la digo que te vas a quedar aquí hasta el anochecer

-Ya va ser de día, por eso te vas a quedar aquí, me trae tu ropa para lavarlo 

-Ya Priscila

-Descansa

Ella cierra la puerta, dejando a el adentro 

-Es igual a Jimena

Luego, ella o través toca la puerta de la habitación

El abre

-Aquí esta tu toalla, anda báñate si quieres, para que te saque toda tu pena te relaja

-Bueno, hasta mañana yo ya me voy a dormir, no te preocupes por el sol la cortina es gruesa, habló Priscila y cierra la puerta

El se pone el pijama que Priscila le dio y se acuesta en la cama.

-Sera verdad que Jimena, va venir a las 5:00 A.M

-Por primera vez voy a dormir en una cama, es cómoda, y se duerme, hasta el anochecer. 

El abre los ojos, se levanta de la cama, el se quita el pijama y se mete a la ducha, el abre el grifo. mientras el agua que salía de grifo lo moja, el recuerda de lo que paso con Jimena.

-Perdóname Jimena, por lo que te hice , diste a luz a nuestra hija, déjame conocerla, el pensó en si mismo, luego el se pone su traje limpio de siempre.

Sale de la habitación, se choca con Priscila

-Gracias por la noche

-No hay de que conde, dile todo lo que sientes a ella, pero no la ataques, porque si lo haces más arisca se pone ,espera aquí , yo te voy llamar

El entra a la habitación y espera impaciente a las 5:00 A.M. Llega esa hora y ve el auto el auto de Jimena estacionarse, en la puerta de la casa, por la ventana.

-Espero que no sea su esposo, habla con nervios

Jimena baja del auto

-Es ella, el habla mientras ve a ella dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa y toca el timbre, luego, el cierra la cortina.

Priscila abre la puerta

-Pasa Jimena ella habla, la hace pasar a la sala de estar de su casa

Jimena se sienta en el sofá, mientras Priscila cierra la puerta, y le da un vaso de jugo de naranja

-Porque me llamaste, mientras ella bebe su jugo

-Jimena, hay una persona que quiere hablar contigo

-Una persona

-Si, es un hombre

-Tu pareja

-No, es el Jimena

-Diego, llámalo

-Si, mi amor

Llegando a la habitación , diego toca la puerta, el conde abre

-Ya vino Jimena, vamos para que hables con ella

-Ya diego, gracias por el hospedaje

-De nada, ya vamos

El lo sigue, en el pasadizo, diego habla

-Ahí esta la sala de estar, donde esta Jimena pasa

-Gracias y el entra a la sala de estar

Mientras el entra a la sala de estar, Jimena se enfurece y lo ve con ojos de odio

-Siéntate conde. Priscila habla

El se sienta frente de ella, Jimena no aguanto más su rabia y estalla

-Que hace el aquí, hubiera sabido que era el yo no hubiera venido

-Cálmate Jimena

-Calmarme, quizás te mordió por eso es , que lo estas ayudando, gritó enojada Jimena

-Jimena, ya basta, escucha no grites, el no me mordió

-Como lo pruebas

Ella desprende su bufanda y enseña ambos lados de su cuello

-Ves 2 orificios en mi cuello, contenta

-Quizás no te mordió pero te hipnotizó

\- Si me hubiera hipnotizado, te hubiera jalado a la fuerza hacia el para que te mordiera, o no se que. 

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con este, me retiro

-Adelante, eres libre Jimena de elegir

Ella se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta, el ya no aguanto más y hablo

-Jimena, por favor escúchame, el empieza hablar y empieza a llorar

-Perdóname por lo que te hice, estoy arrepentido de verdad, y continuo

-Déjame conocer a nuestra hija, Jimena, el habla mientras llora

Ella se da vuelta, mirando a el seria

-Bien te escucho, habla que quieres. mientras ella se sienta en el sofá de nuevo

-Jimena disculpa si me meto, sea como sea el es su padre, lo que te hizo , no tiene nombre, pero ya es tiempo de perdonar no crees, yo ya olvide de lo que me paso igual que a ti. 

Ella escucha lo que dice su hermana, mientras miraba a el con recelo y habla

-cuando me violaste, me volví de hierro, tuve que renacer de la cenizas como el ave fénix y volverme fuerte e indomable, mientras ella miraba directo a el y el se quedó callado.

-Esta bien Priscila, lo perdono

-Cualquier cosa que el te haga Jimena, tu dime y se va ver conmigo

-Ya te perdono, espero que tu también pongas de tu parte

El conde se levantó del sofá y se acerca hacia ella, solo para abrazarla con sus grandes brazos. Jimena se pone rígida, confundida por el repentino afecto del conde que le estaba dando. Una de las manos del conde pasó por los espesos mechones de cabello rubio de Jimena, sollozando suavemente mientras abrazaba a Jimena con fuerza.

-Gracias Jimena

-Estas invitado mañana a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ven con lucia, y tu también Priscila

-Gracias, hablo su hermana 

-Y donde se va realizar, ella continuo

-En la empresa, a las 8:00 P.M

-Bueno me retiro, les espero mañana

Jimena sale de la casa de su hermana, se sube a su auto y se va a su casa. Llegando a su casa, su pareja estaba despierto,

-Invite al conde y a lucia a mi fiesta que mañana se va realizar

-Bueno Jimena tu decides, el la abraza y la besa

-Invitaste a Drácula mamá estas loca

Ella se asombra y quiere tranquilizar a su hija

-Hija sea como sea el es tu padre, el te engendró

-No mamá el no es mi papá, mi papá es Alexander mamá, y se va enojada a su cuarto

-Lía ,ven aquí, ella grita

-Tranquila, descansa amor, que mañana es tu día, yo voy hablar con ella

-Esa muchachita, se parece a su padre, pero a sacado mi genio

-Bueno hasta mañana, Jimena se va a dormir

El llega a la habitación de lía y toca la puerta.

-Lía puedo pasar

-Si papá

El creeper pasa y se sienta en su cama

-Lía, hija mía, sea como sea el es tu padre, el habla mientras acaricia su cabello

-No, yo no soy su hija papá, ella llora

-Lía, yo te amo como mi hija, como si yo te engendré, el habla mientras acaricia su mejilla

-Pero, el es tu padre biológico Lía

-No papá, padre es el que cría no que engendra además

-Yo no soy hija de un violador, porque mi madre tubo que abrir las piernas, lo hubiera cerrado

-Lía, tu eres su hija merece que lo respetes, te pareces a el, mírate al espejo, ahí esta la misma copia de el, si hubieras nacido hombre eras su doble

-Y ese tonito Lía, tu madre merece respeto, es tu madre

-Te cuento, su historia,

-Okey

-Tu madre a tenido un romance con el antes que me conozca, en ese romance quedo embarazada de ti Lía, mientras tu crecías en su vientre ahí fue que la conocí, embarazada se casó conmigo, un mes después después te dio a luz , esa la historia

-Porque terminó con el, papá, pregunto Lía con intriga

\- Calumnia de tu tía bárbara, Lía por culpa de ella se separo de el 

-Mañana es su cumpleaños de tu madre, por favor Lía no la avergüences en publico, justo va estar gente de la empresa.

-Ya papá

Llega el día de la fiesta, la manecilla del reloj marco a las 8:00 P.M

-Por fin estaré en su fiesta de cumpleaños de ella, Lucia 

-No hagas ninguna tontearía, conde, por favor

-Ya Lucia

-Erica, Vamos hija

-Ya mamá, ella sale con los regalos 

-Entran- suben en el auto, y se van a la empresa

Mientras Lucia conducía- el habló

-Falta poco

-Ahorita llegamos

-Ya llegamos, Lucia habla mientras se estaciona fuera de la empresa

Lucia iba abrir la puerta del auto, cuando de pronto el creeper, llega en su auto negro de Jimena y el baja con sus tres hijas. Y ellas los ve.

-Ella es tu hija Drácula, es igualita a ti, es como si ella a puesto solo su vientre

-Bueno tu hija, solo a sacado el cabello rubio de su madre

-Bajamos, a que saludarles antes que entre a la empresa

Ellos se bajan del auto

-Alexander. Lucia habla mientras ella y su familia se acerca a el

-Hola Lucia, Buenas noches

\- Que pasó con Jimena porque tarda de venir

-No te preocupes Lucia, esta en salón de belleza mi esposa, no tarda de venir, me dijo que me adelantara con mis hijas

-Cuantos años cumple- preguntó el conde

-36 años

-Vamos pasen a

\- Se las presento ellas son mis hijas Lía la mayor de todas, que la sigue es Mía y Yesenia la ultima

Lía se asombra al ver a Drácula, ella era igualita a el

-Ves que te pareces a el , el creeper hablo en su oído

-Quizás me parezco a el, pero el no tiene que estar aquí, lo odio por lo que ha hecho a mi madre

Lía se acerca a Drácula

-Hola Lía- el la saluda, con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ella responde

-No se porque mi madre te invito a su fiesta- y lo tira una bofetada en el rostro, el coloca su mano en el punto adolorido, donde lo había abofeteado 

-Lía yo soy tu padre- el derrama lagrimas 

-Jamás serás mi padre

-Puedes ser que te has acostado con mi madre, pero tu no me criaste- gritó enojada Lía

-Que pasa aquí- Priscila habló

-Bota a este señor tía, que hace aquí

-Tu madre sabe a quien invitar, y vamos hablar Lía-ella se la lleva el otro lado de la empresa

-Lía, no avergüences a tu madre- ella habla al llegar al lugar

-Pero tía 

-Pero nada , hoy es su cumpleaños de tu madre y no la avergüences

-Ya tía- ella abraza a Priscila

Regresaron a donde estaban ellos

-Pasen- habló el creeper 

Entraron al salón principal, donde estaba decorado con luces y todo

-Buenas tardes señor Zegarra, su esposa es hermosa, y cuantos años cumple su esposa- hablo. Juan, el diseñador de moda

-Gracias, cumple 36, justo ahí viene

Jimena llega y coge del brazo al creeper

-Estas bella, mi esposa

El conde se quedo asombrado viendo a ella, esta hermosa, llevaba un vestido negro elegante, su cabello rubio recogido, con unos mechones que colgaba por su rostro de ella, tenia tacones negros puesto. El más se enamoró de ella y loco de poseerla, pero el trato que hizo con su hermana Priscila, lo aguanto.

-Señora Díaz, buenas noches- hablo de nuevo juan, el diseñador

-Buenas noches don juan,- ella responde

-Tu esposo, es un afortunado, en tener una esposa como tu

-Gracias

-Bueno, señora Díaz, voy a ir al escenario, voy animar la fiesta

Se subió al escenario, y juan habló

-Buenas noches a todos, un día como hoy nació una bebe, que de ahí se volvió mujer, y ahora es dueña y gerente de esta empresa J&C Cosmetics.

\- Un fuerte aplauso a nuestra gerente que cumple hoy 36 años, Jimena Díaz

Ella y su esposo suben al escenario, todos sus invitados aplaudieron

-Haber, señora Díaz, dinos unas palabras

-Buenas noches a todos, son bienvenidos, gracias por venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños

-Señor Zegarra, unas palabras para su esposa

-Mi señora. mi esposa, mi leal compañera, feliz cumpleaños Jimena

-Gracias 

El DJ puso una música y los invitados se pusieron a bailar, mientras ellos bailaban. Jimena toma una copa de pico, y se va al balcón de la sala de recepciones, apoyándose, Drácula , la ve y se le acerca.

-Jimena estas hermosa

Ella gira su cabeza 

-Gracias

-Que rico corre el aire

\- Gracias, por invitarme a tu fiesta - el habla

-De nada- ella lo responde seria

-Puedes que estés casada con el, pero siempre serás mía, Jimena, te esperaré, no importa como tu amante me tendrás, y te tendré, el pensó así mismo

-Jimena, mi amor

-Dime Alexander

-Vamos a dentro, para cantar tus cumpleaños y a partir la torta

Ella entra a la sala de recepciones, le cantan su cumpleaños, y ella parte la torta, sus invitados hacen una fila para entregar sus regalos, mientras ellos entregan. Lucia y el estaba en la cola,

-Abrázala y felicítala, no hagas ninguna tontería, conde

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba ella y su esposo

-Jimena feliz cumpleaños- el habla mientras la abraza y entrega el regalo

-Gracias, conde

Terminaron la fiesta, sus invitados se fueron a sus casas. Jimena llego cansada a su casa, se quito el vestido, se pone un albornoz, y unas pantuflas. Prosigue abrir los regalos, habían regalos caros que lo habían regalo. Luego, encuentra el regalo del conde Drácula, ella abre el regalo ,era un perfume de marca Vibranza , en la caja había nota. que decía:

Jimena feliz cumpleaños, aun te amo y te sigo amando, disculpa por todo lo que te hice, estaba desesperado en tenerte de nuevo, pero más lo hacía, más daño te causaba, pero no me puedes negar yo soy el padre de Lía, ahora que ya conozco mi hija, Jimena. Aun recuerdo cuando por primera vez te entregaste a mi, Acepta este obsequio, es el mismo perfume que usabas cuando eras mi novia y me gustaba oler ese aroma, también esta hermosa cadena .Te seguiré esperando, hasta que regreses a mis brazos , mi amada.

Drácula

\- Como supo el nombre del perfume, ya se, fue Lucía seguro que también escogió esta joya,- ella pensó así misma

-Lurdes

-Dime señora,- Lurdes contesta

-Te regalo este perfume y esta joya,- ella entrega el perfume y la cadena que el conde le dio.

-No puedo aceptar su obsequio, señora, su invitado la obsequió ayer, por su cumpleaños

-Te lo regalo, mi esposo me regalo lo mismo y no puedo tener repetido

-Gracias, señora ,- ella recibe el perfume y la medalla

-Antes que te vallas Lurdes te regalo estos zapatos también

-Pero señora, estoy siendo un sinvergüenza, con usted en aceptar regalos caros 

-Para nada Lurdes

-Gracias, se lo voy dar a mi hija, justo tiene la misma talla, también el perfume, con la medalla- y sale de la habitación

-Al fin se los di no quiero nada de ellos, ni de mi madre que me regalo ese zapato, ayer ni tampoco el perfume, y la cadena,- ella pensó así misma,- mientras destruye la nota y lo prende fuego, el fuego lo consume todo, hasta dejarlo en cenizas.

-Mi amor disculpe, por no entrégate ayer tu regalo, que vergüenza, estando a tu lado,- el creeper habla mientras la abraza y entrega el regalo,- espero que te guste Jimena, abre tu regalo

Ella abre el regalo, y ve , era una medalla, con un perfume Pasión Gitana

-Gracias amor

\- esta hermoso,- ella lo abraza

-Como se llama esta joya

-El corazón del mar, amor te lo pongo

-Ya, - el creeper lo pone la joya

\- Me gusta mucho creeper,-ella habla mientras se mira al espejo

-Una joya para otra joya,- habló el creeper mientras abraza el cuello de Jimena

-Te amo, creeper, -lo besa en los labios


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bárbara la prima de Jimena, se acuesta por la fuerza con el conde, Jimena lo defiende porque lo amaba a pesar de ese odio, que le tenía, pero no podía estar con él porque estaba con Lucia, Lucia pierde su segundo hijo en la pelea con Bárbara.  
>  Jimena no aguanto más el deseo de estar con el conde, y otra vez se entrega al conde, la criatura los ve a ambos. Jimena destruye y acaba con él, porque jamás lo amó, ella seguía amando al padre de Lía.  
> Lucia resignada se aleja del conde Drácula ya que a él jamás la amo, él seguía amando a Jimena. Bárbara y su hija (dentro de un hospital psiquiatra, hace 15 años), muere a manos del conde Drácula y Lía

Después de un mes del cumpleaños de Jimena, muere su mamá, por la leucemia, su hermana Jessica la fue avisar que ha fallecido. Ella toca la puerta de la casa de Jimena, ella abre.

-Jimena

-Dime Jessica 

-Nuestra madre a fallecido, Jimena

Ella se apenó y contuvo sus ganas de llorar..

-Falleció

-Si hermana, la estamos velando y hoy es su entierro, Jimena

-No voy ir hermana, disculpa

-Ella me culpó de mi violación, y lo que fue infiel al creeper

-Bueno, te entiendo hermana, aquí esta una carta escrita por mamá

Ella cierra la puerta y abre el sobre sobre, lee la carta:

Jimena, mi querida hija, quizás estaré muerta cuando leas esta carta, disculpa por haberte culpado por tu violación y la infidelidad, no te comprendí hija que estabas borracha cuando lo hiciste con el, en ves de culparlo a el que se aprovecho de tu estado, te culpe a ti. Perdonaste a el en vez a mi, que yo te di la vida, y te entiendo hija, se que no me vas a perdonar porque estas dolida, hija y lo lamento hija, te cuidare en el cielo hija, cuida mucho de tu papá y tus hermanas.

Con mucho amor,

Tu mamá Ingrid

Ella no aguanta mas y llora, mientras se desliza por la puerta, hasta sentarse al piso, dando un llanto desgarrador.

\- Perdón mamá, te hubiera perdonado cuando estas viva mamá

Ella recapacita y va a la casa de su papá, con su familia , ella llega. Priscila corre y la abraza

-Hermana, nuestra mamá a fallecido

-Lo se hermana

Ella se acerca a su ataúd, su mamá estaba radiante, parecía que estaba durmiendo. tenía el cabello rubio de siempre,

-Te perdono mamá, a pesar que no me escuches, - ella besa su mano, y llora

El conde estaba ahí la vio que estaba llorando junto al ataúd de su madre, el se la acerca y la abraza, uno de sus manos, acaricia el cabello rubio de Jimena.

-Mi más sentido pésame Jimena,-mientras ella llora en su hombro, aferrándose de su cintura.

El cuerpo de su madre lo cremaron, y las cenizas lo arrogaron al mar.

-Adiós mamá, te guardaré en mi corazón, perdón por no perdónate a tiempo,- dijo Jimena con una tristeza, mientras arrojaba la ceniza de su mamá

Después de un mes de la partida de su madre, el papá de Jimena, Cristian conoce a una mujer joven atractiva, tenía la misma edad que ella. Ellas fueron a visitar a su papá 

-Hijas, mías , ella va ser su nueva mamá, me voy casar con ella, dijo Cristian mientras abraza de la cintura a Michelle

Ellas se quedaron mirando asombrada.

-Michelle arregla la mesa, vamos a comer

-Ya amor,- y se va,- luego, Cristian ayudarla en la mesa

\- Parece que ella es una víbora, porque una mujer como esa no creo que este tranquila,- hablo Jimena a Priscila

-Vamos a ver Jimena, porque a mi también me da mala espina, -dice, Priscila

-Ya hermanas, tranquilas, -habla Jessica

-Pero ni crea, que se case con nuestro padre, ni crea que le voy a decir mamá, porque tiene la misma edad, habla Jimena enojada

Ellas se sentaron en la mesa, justo en la pared estaba el cuadro de su madre, donde Michelle lo ve.

-Tu hija es hermosa, porque no lo pusieron las 4 hijas, -habla Michelle sarcástica

-No es Jimena, es mi esposa difunta Ingrid, - dice Cristian apenado

-Disculpa amor

\- Ella a sacado todo a mi esposa, mirando a ella le puedo ver a mi esposa, dice Cristian, mientras miraba a Jimena

-Soy Jimena, es un gusto Michelle en conocerla, espero que lo hagas feliz a mi papa, yo soy la segunda de las 4 y veo que eres de mi edad, Michelle

-Soy Priscila la mayor de todas, Michelle

-Yo Jessica la tercera es un gusto de conocerla

-Y yo Georgina la ultima de todas

-Bueno Michelle ya conoces a mis hijas

Terminaron de comer y se fueron a su casa, dejando a Cristian y Michelle solos

-Tus hijas son hermosas

-Si , quiero un quinto hijo Michelle

-No Cristian primero a que casarnos

-Bueno, te amo Michelle

\- Yo también, pero no te quiero compartir, si vas hacer mi esposo, no quiero que tus hijas intervengan, ni nos visite

-Son mis hijas Michelle tiene derecho

-Bueno

Al otro día Jimena y su hija Lía, fue a visitar a su papá, llegando ahí, ella toca la puerta, abre Michelle.

-Hola Michelle, esta mi papá

-No puedes entrar,- ella lo impide el paso

-Me vas negar entrar a mi casa

-Que pasa aquí, -habló Cristian

-Tu querida prometida, que no me deja entrar

-Déjala pasar Michelle es mi hija, tiene derecho

Jimena y su hija entran

-Lía espérame aquí sentada, voy arriba sacar cosas de la abuela, ella se va sube las escaleras

-Hola muchacha, dijo Michelle

-Hola 

-Cual es tu nombre

-Lía

-Que bonito nombre, soy Michelle

-Te observo, pero no te pareces a tu madre, quieres algo de beber o de comer

-Un jugo de naranja,- ella sonríe, exponiendo sus colmillos que tiene

-Esa peculiaridad que tienes en tu boca Lía

-Nací con esto, lo note a la medida que crecía,- dice Lía mientras bebía su jugo

-Los herede de mi padre

-Gracias, por el jugo,- ella entrega el vaso a Michelle

Jimena baja al primer piso, con una caja, lleno de álbun de fotos y joyas.

-Vamos Lía

\- Ya mamá

-Papá antes que me vaya, mi amiga va traer algo para usted, lo recibe, okey

-Ya Jimena.

Ella , con su hija sale de la casa de su papá y sube a su auto, mientras ella manejaba, Lía habla

\- A Michelle, le gusta mis colmillos

-A quien no Lía, encima te pareces a el,

-Porque sacaste todo de el, menos el sexo

-No se mamá quizás su ADN fue fuerte

\- Así,-Jimena dice mientras se rie

-Quieres algo de comer?- la pregunta

-Si una hamburgueza, con sus papas y gaseosa

-Bueno

Se detienen en Burger King, en la ventanilla y pide su pedido. Luego, continua su camino, mientras Lía, disfrutaba su merienda.

-Al fin comes lo mismo que yo Lía, quizás porque eres media humana, te permite comer la misma comida que yo igual que tus hermanas,-Jimena piensa así mismo.

Llegaron a su casa, ella sube la caja y ordena las cosas que trajo, mientras ordenaba, Jimena llama a Lucía.

-Hola Lucia, hoy en la tarde iré por tu casa, para que le entregues un presente a mi padre.

-No puedes ir tu

-Me olvide Lucia, en entregarlo justo fue en la tarde

Se hiso de noche, Jimena llega a la casa de Lucia. Toca el timbre, el conde abre la puerta.

-Hola Jimena,- el sonríe

-Esta Lucía

-Si

-Puedes llamarla

Lucia viene

-Hola Lucia, entrega esta caja a mi padre, mejor que el lo carge, porque estas embarazada.

-Bueno Jimena, hoy lo entrego.

Jimena se despide de Lucia y se va.

Lucia y el conde va entregar la caja que Jimena los encargó. Llegan y toca el timbre, Michelle abre la puerta y se queda asombrada cuando ve a Drácula.

-Tu rostro, me parece conocido,-Michelle habló sorprendida

-Se siente bien señorita, dijo el conde con una sonrisa, exponiendo sus colmillos.

-Esa peculiaridad, también esa muchachita lo tiene

-Quien,- dijo Lucia incrédula

-Lía

-La hija de Jimena, ella sacó todo a Jimena, -habló Lucia sarcásmente 

-Lucia, pero,- el conde habló

-Mira, tu cállate

-Aquí esta el encargo que me dio Jimena

Michelle recibe la caja

-Bueno ya me retiro

-Amor tu hija trajo el paquete

Cristian abre la caja, era ropas nuevas que Jimena había comprado.

-Pobre mi hija, sacrificándose por mi,-Cristian llora de emoción

Al día siguiente Bárbara, llega a la casa de Cristian.

-Hola esta mi tío.

-Si, ahorita lo llamo,- Michelle se fue a llamarlo, luego, regresa.

-Quien vino

-Jimena, con su hija, su hija tiene esa peculiaridad en su boca, especie de colmillo como vampiro.

\- Así que ya conoce a la hija del conde Drácula.,- Barbara susurró despacio

-También en la tarde, llegó dos personas y el hombre era igual a la muchacha.

-Soy Bárbara, prima de Jimena y tía de esa muchacha

-Soy Michelle

-Te cuento porque esas dos personas se parecen, porque Lía es hija de ese vampiro, el hombre que lo has visto en la tarde, ese hombre es un vampiro, y la muchacha es su hija. Es por eso que tienen la misma características, esas dos personas

-Como, no comprendo

-Jimena, quedo embarazada de ese vampiro, y la odio porque ese vampiro la sigue amando, y ahora esta embarazada su pareja actual hare algo para que el me embarazca no importa a la fuerza y el bebe que esa mujer espera lo va perder, esa mujer que viste con el hombre.

\- Haya

-Bueno yo ya me voy

Después de un mes Lucia, cumple 6 meses de embarazo, Barbara la rapta y la amarra en la silla. Lucia despierta y observa que ella estaba en una habitación amarrada, mira a su alrededor, y pude ver que había una cama y a lado de ella una silla.

-Lucia tu también, vas a ver que le voy hacer a tu querido esposo, falta Jimena y el conde ahorita lo traigo.

Después de unos minutos llega con Jimena, también la amarra en la silla.y se va de nuevo

-Jimena, despierta por favor tu prima esta loca, -ella reacciona

-Que hago aquí, esta loca me puso una trampa

-Si Jimena

\- Advierte a el, Lucia

Ya era tarde el conde, entró a la habitación. Jimena quería gritar pero la mordaza lo impedía, ya que Bárbara lo tapó la boca, antes de irse . Porque atrás de el, estaba Bárbara con un bate, ella lo tira y lo desmaya. Ella con esfuerzo lo lleva a la cama. Bárbara acaricia el labio del conde con su pulgar, el estaba inconsciente .

-Ahora yo te haré el amor, Drácula,- mientras ella se acerca lentamente su rostro, para besarle la comisura de su labio.

-Bárbara no lo puedes forzar a que tengan relaciones contigo,- gritó enojada Lucia

-Se me olvido tapar tu boca también

-Verdad que si puedo Lucia,- Bárbara dice mientras le da un rodillazo en la barriga a Lucía, ella se retuerce debido al dolor. Y empezó a tener un leve sangrado, ella se contuvo las ganas de llorar por el dolor.

-Y tu mi primita, hermosa, también tendrás tu merecido, Jimena,- ella coge una navaja,- que harías tu si te hago un corte en tu rostro, mi prima, así el no querrá amarte, porque serás un monstruo para el- Jimena se retuerce, para desatarse.

-Yo amarro bien Jimena, no podrás liberarte, -Bárbara habla con enojo mientras clava la navaja en el muslo de Jimena, ella grita de dolor, pero la mordaza lo impide que se escucha sus gritos.

Bárbara quita la mordaza.

-Ni aunque me cortes el rostro, el no querrá amarte, porque eres una loca desquiciada,- gritó enojada Jimena.

-Vamos a ver, porque ahora el me va dar un hijo, -se burla Bárbara, mientras desabrocha la hebilla de la correa , desbotona el botón y baja el cierre, el pantalón del conde. Jimena sabe que lo peor esta por pasar y grita.

-Estoy enamorada, Bárbara, que me vas hacer, no te tengo miedo Bárbara.

Bárbara se enoja y se acerca.

-Cállate, le tira una bofetada, Jimena no puede sobarse la mejilla porque tenía los brazos amarrado.

Luego, o través se acerca a él donde estaba el inconsciente, ella baja un poco su pantalón, y su bóxer, dejando la entrepierna del conde expuesta para ella . Bárbara viendo la entrepierna del conde se excitó. Barbara se subió encima de el, coloco sus piernas de cada lado de su cintura del conde, y ella se baja sus bragas.

-Bárbara no lo hagas, no puedes criar un hijo te conozco bien prima, no tienes la capacidad de criar un niño,- grito Jimena enojada

Ella no le escuchó, lo que dijo su prima, y se sienta en su entrepierna, su masculinidad entra en su feminidad virgen y sangra, ella gime por la penetración, estaba quieta, encima de el aun no se movía, más bien acaricio su abdomen, con su mano. Luego, ella beso sus labios, del conde, después de unos minutos ella empezó a moverse, de arriba hacia abajo, estaba encima de él, dando brincos. 

Lucia decidió mirar a un lado para no ver el disgusto que le causaba, porque no podía defenderlo, estaba atada y eso la enojaba, mientras Bárbara seguía moviéndole y ella gemía fuerte, de placer, mientras besaba sus labios de él.

-Aun no me derroto Bárbara,- susurró Jimena

-Lucía toma la navaja que esta clavada en mi muslo, coge rápido

Lucía coge el mango de la navaja, mientras Jimena muerde su casaca, para no gritar de dolor, Lucía jala la navaja, retirando de su muslo.

-Dame la navaja, Lucía ,-Jimena habla mientras estira su mano y ella lo da, Jimena lo sujeta con fuerza, la navaja.

-Tengo miedo, no quiero que termine en , Bárbara, Jimena apúrate - Lucia, habló con miedo

Ella con la navaja corta rápido las cuerdas, que la tenía atada su muñeca y logra liberarse

Jimena ve a Bárbara , encima de él, moviéndole, el seguía inconsciente, Jimena toma valor , se incorpora de la silla y se abalanza sobre ella apartando de él, cayendo ambas al piso, impidiendo a que la impregne.

Bárbara apreta con fuerza la herida de Jimena, haciéndola gritar de dolor, luego, se sube encima de ella, atrapa su cintura con sus piernas, y sus dos manos en su cuello, y empieza estrangularla.

-Maldita a ti más te quiso y a mi que Jimena, muere maldita-ella habla con enojo, mientras apreta con más fuerza el cuello de Jimena, a ella ya le estaba faltando el aire.

Lucia logra liberarse cortando la soga, con la navaja y toma del cabello a Bárbara y la tira, apartando del cuerpo de Jimena, ella estaba inconsciente, por la falta del aire. Barbara se enoja y patea en el vientre a Lucia, haciéndola caer al piso, y la vuelve a patearla, Lucia empieza a sangrar, Jimena reacciona, se incorpora del piso, ella coge el bate y le da con un bate en la cabeza, a Bárbara desmayándola.

-Jimena, se me vino el bebe creo

Ella se levanta, cojeando y se acerca a él, lo abrocha su pantalón de nuevo

-Conde reacciona,- Jimena habla en su oído fuerte

El despierta y ve el rostro de Jimena

-Donde estoy, me duele la parte trasera de mi cabeza

Se incorpora de la cama

-Tu pierna esta sangrando Jimena,- él habla preocupado

-Estoy bien

Jimena amarra a Barbara y la coloca en la parte trasera del auto. Luego, ella lleva a Lucia en el auto y el conde, se sube en el auto, la lleva al hospital. Llegando al hospital interna a Lucia de emergencia, y interna a Bárbara en un salón de psiquiatra, Lucia se desmaya debido al dolor. Y a Jimena le cosen la herida.

Lucia despierta y estaba en la camilla del hospital

-Lucia, perdiste a tu bebe

Ella llora

-No puede ser cierto, enfermera, dime que no es cierto,- Lucia llora, dando un llanto histérico

-Tranquilízate, Lucia

El día siguiente, en la noche a Lucia le dan de alta, Jimena la lleva a su casa, en el auto también estaba el conde. Lucia, estaba en el co-piloto.

-Eres joven, Lucia puedes tener hijos más adelante,-Jimena habla mientras conducía.

-Tu dices esto, porque tienes 3 hijas, amiga

-Quieres estar en mi casa un tiempo, Lucia

-Ya Jimena, gracias

Jimena llama a su muchacha

-Lurdes arregla las 2 habitaciones de huéspedes.

-Ya señora

-Gracias

Luego, ella llama a su esposo el creeper.

-Amor, Lucia va pasar un tiempo aquí con nosotros, hasta que se recupere, lleva a Karina y que empaque sus ropas.

-Ya amor

Ellos llegaron

-Bueno, ya llegamos bajen

-Entren a mi casa

La casa de Jimena, era lujosa y grande, tenía 5 habitaciones con su baño privado

\- Deseas, algo señora, habló Lurdes.

-No Lurdes puedes retírate.

\- Ya señora

\- Mamá que te pasó,-Karina habla y corre para abrazar a Lucia

-Hija, perdí a tu hermano.

-Mi prima, esta internada en un psiquiatra, no va causar problemas.

-Tu crees que Bárbara estará embarazada

\- Se pueden retirarse, déjeme sola con Lucia.

-En verdad, no se Lucia, si abra culminado el acto, Bárbara, veremos más adelante si la barriga le crece, o quizás yo le saque un análisis para poder descartar si esta embarazada o no.

Pasando un mes Jimena llama, donde esta internada Bárbara y ordena que saque muestra de sangre. Dicha muestra es entregada a un laboratorio de prestigio, ella abre el sobre, y ve el resultado, Jimena se pone feliz. Llama a Lucia.

-Alégrate amiga, Bárbara no esta embarazada, el resultado dice que ella es infértil, sus ovarios, no pueden crear óvulos.

\- Al fin, Jimena,-Lucia hablo aliviada

-Ahora, me estará odiando más Barbara, en no poder tener hijos

Paso varios meses, Lucia se sentía aliviada y decide regresar. En el camino Jimena ve a Michelle con otro hombre, y los sigue, ella los ve que entran a un hotel. Ella se detiene.

\- Que pasa Jimena,- habló Lucia

-Espérame aquí Lucia

Ella se baja y entra al hotel. Cuando de pronto Lucia, el conde y su hija, escuchó gritos de Jimena

-Maldita, con que engañando a mi padre no,-Jimena le jala del cabello, Michelle estaba desnuda

-Esta se pasa,-Lucia se rio

-Vas a ver, te voy sacar tu putería Michelle, -Jimena le estaba pegando

El conde baja del auto y sujete a Jimena con fuerza

-Jimena, ya detente, basta

-Tu suéltame

Él llama al creeper para que la controle y el llega con su auto.

-Que pasa porque, me llamaste,- al conde le pregunta

-Tu querida esposa, que no se tranquiliza,.- el le responde

El creeper la carga, ella pone resistencia, logra meterla en el auto , se la lleva a su casa y a también a lucia y a su familia.

Al día siguiente Jimena, va enojada a la empresa de su papá, "DIAZ", para decirle a su papá que su prometida, es infiel. Ella llega y su secretaria la impide el ingreso.

-Vengo a ver al señor Díaz

-Lo siento señorita, el esta ocupado

-Soy su hija, tengo derecho,- ella grita y entra 

Llega, a la oficina de su papá.

-Papá podemos hablar

-Jimena, ahora que quieres

Ella cierra la puerta de la oficina.

-Michelle tu prometida, es infiel

-Que como dices

-Papá abre los ojos ella te engaña

Su papá se acerca y pone su mano en su hombro de Jimena.

-Jimena, estoy enamorado de ella, no destruyas mi felicidad, me quiero casar con ella.

Ella bota su mano de su hombro.

-Así engañándote papá, es muy joven para ti, tienes 70 pareces que ella fuera tu hija que tu mujer, búscate un mujer que te ame y te respete, de tu misma edad. Y- continuo

-Si te quieres casar con ella papá yo no iré a tu boda, -Y se va.

Mientras, Jimena conducía enojada llama a su hermana mayor Priscila

-Hermana estoy enojada con papá

\- Pero porque

-Su prometida le fue infiel, y el no cree.

-Algo haremos, para des mascarar a esa víbora, Jimena.

En la noche, Priscila cita en un lugar, donde ella viene.

-Jimena, vamos a poner cámaras escondidas en casa de papá,-Continua

\- Ya que esta hora, que son las 6:00 P.M la casa esta sola, y papá está en la empresa

\- Que asusta eres Priscila, no se me ocurrió antes,- Jimena continua

-El video, que la cámara va grabar, se los vamos a mostrar a papá, ahí esa víbora va caer.

Ellas dos entran a la casa de su papá, instalan la cámara, donde observan todo lo que ocurre por un laptop, en el auto. Ellas esperan pacíficamente en el auto, la cámara graba a Michelle y a Maicol teniendo intimidad.

-Esta se pasa, sabía que no era santa,- dice Priscila enojada

Jimena guarda el video, en un disco vacío

-Esta se lo vamos a demostrar a papá, Priscila

-Mañana, Jimena ya con el video nos va creer a nosotras

Al día siguiente, ellas van a casa de su papá, se sorprendieron porque su papá estaba con ella.

-Hijas, buena hora que vinieron,- Cristian continua.

-Michelle esta embarazada, van a tener su 5to hermano

-Quizás ese bebe, es de su amante, papá,-Priscila habló

\- Tu también hija, primero tu hermana ahora tu Priscila.

-Aquí esta el video, donde ella aparece con su amante, papá,-Jimena entrega el disco.

El ve el video y se enfurece con Michelle.

-Porque me engañaste, Michelle

-Déjame explicarte Cristian,- ella llora

-Explicarme que Michelle, si quien aparece en ese video eres tu,- Continua

\- Arraga tus cosas Michelle y vete con tu amante

-Yo te amo Cristian, dejo a mi amante si quieres por ti- lo abraza

-Suéltame, Michelle

-Vete no quiere verte más Michelle.

Ella arraga sus maletas y camina hacia la puerta. Jimena estaba parada en la puerta.

-Michelle busca uno de tu edad, hay varios no mi papá que es mayor que tu.

-Te vas arrepentir Jimena- Michelle coge sus maletas y sale de la casa de Cristian

-No amenaces,- Jimena la responde

Después de varios meses, Bárbara se escapa del psiquiatra, aplicando un tranquilizante al enfermero. Ella ya libre llama, a Michelle, y ella acude al llamado, las 2 víboras se encuentran en un lugar.

-Michelle, vamos a unir fuerzas para destruir a Jimena Díaz , a que aliarnos, yo te ayudo para que te quedes con su padre y tu me ayudas para quedarme con el conde Drácula, y a su mujer yo lo mato

-Bueno a que aliarnos Bárbara ,- se estrechan las manos

-Vamos a ver si esa fiera, puede con ambas, Michelle, porque hace dos meses se enfrento a mi a pesar que esta herida, por culpa de ella pare en un psiquiatra, donde escapé.

-Brindemos Michelle porque yo voy hacer mamá, ya que te conté que lo iba hacer con el no importa a la fuerza, pues lo hice y quede embarazada del conde Drácula .-Bárbara hablo con una sonrisa.

-Huao Bárbara tu si.

-A que destruirla, me tengo que quedar con su papá.- y continua

-Solo tengo que contratar un espía si realmente, Jimena es fiel a su esposo, para que siga sus pasos, yo me voy encargar Bárbara. y se van a sus casas,

Al día siguiente Michelle, se encuentra con una señora, una vecina chismosa de Jimena

-Hola señora, conoces a Jimena señora

-Si es una buena mujer y esposa

-Buena mujer

-Si, único si se mete con su familia. ella los defiende como una fiera

-Puedes ser mi espía señora, ya que la conoces bien

-Bueno señorita

Michelle entrega un paquete de dinero

-Esto será tu pago, para que la espías

En la noche Jimena, se encuentra en su auto estacionado y el conde sube, ella sobre salta

-Jimena se que me amas, no te resistas

-Bájate de mi auto, ya te dijo mi hermana

El la besa en los labios, ella quería empujarlo pero sus labios, en ella , la tentó. y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello de el.

-Se mi amante Jimena, yo te amo demasiado,- el habló mientras la besaba tan pasivamente

-Acepto, ser tu amante conde

La vecina los ve besándose en el auto ,Jimena la ve ,sorprendió y se aparta de el rápido , en seguida ella llama a Michelle, y esta avisa a- su papá.

-Bájate del auto y no me buscas más conde

-Jimena, por favor,- habla con un tono triste

-Bájate, y el se vaga 

Mientras ella conducía, Jimena recibe la llamada de su papá y ella va a su casa.

-Jimena, porque lo hiciste 

-De que,- Jimena pregunta tratando de entender

-Tu vecina, te vio teniendo intimidad con el padre de Lía en el auto,- continuo

-Me avisó Michelle, ya que a ella la avisó

-Vas a creer a esa víbora, papá,- ella pregunta con intriga,- continua hablando

-Llévame a un medico papá, que me examine, si encuentra que hubo signos de penetración y muestra de su ADN, yo soy la culpable en no respetar a mi marido.

-Tranquila hija te creo y me hiciste abrir los ojos, te lo agradezco por esto, - el la abraza

-Ya papá

Ella se va a su casa de playa, para quitarse el estrés y ahí llama a su esposo

-Creeper, voy estar sola en la casa de playa, para quitarme el estrés, de tanto los problemas, que pasó.

-Ya amor descansa,- ella cuelga el teléfono y se duerme

Unas horas más tarde, Lucia llama al teléfono y Lía contesta

-Tu mamá Lía

-En su casa de playa

-Si

Toda esa conversación escuchó el conde y esperó que Lucia se duerma, con su hija, ellas se durmieron y sale despacio de la casa. Se dirige a la casa de playa, en donde esta Jimena dormida. El llega a la casa de Jimena, entra por la ventana y la observa dormida en la cama. Se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios de nuevo, ella se despierta 

-Como me encontraste aquí

-Déjate llevar Jimena, se mi amante,- para besarla después en los labios

Los labios de Drácula, hiso enloquecer a Jimena, ella amaba sentir sus labios en ella, y empezó a bajarle el cierre del pantalón, ella también desabrocha la hebilla de su correa, mientras el, le quita sus bragas, ella se levanta de la cama, y coge un preservativo.

-Ponte esto, no quiero quedar embarazada de nuevo

El se levanta de de la cama y se acerca a ella

-Sin eso Jimena, quiero sentir ese placer estando contigo, no lo va ser igual si me lo pongo,-hablo el conde tranquilamente, mientras la besa en los labios y en el cuello.

Jimena cedió por los besos por parte de él en sus labios, ella empieza a desabrochar su saco, lo quita, haciéndola caer al piso, también su chaleco, mientras ella lo quitaba su camisa, él la quita su bata, dejándola desnuda ante él . Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para continuación besarle en los labios, nuevamente. El se desbotona el botón del pantalón, se quita el pantalón, junto con su bóxer, quedando desnudo, como Adán y Eva, ella por ultimo lo quita la capa, el conde se recuesta en la cama boca arriba, ella acaricia su muslo, se pone encima de él, sus dos piernas de cada lado de su cintura del conde. Entonces ella tomó el miembro de él y empezó a frotarlo, ella quería que el tenga orgasmos. 

Besó su cuello mientras acariciaba su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, mientras hacia esto, ella besó su pecho, acariciaba con sus labios y repartía besos por todo su abdomen, hasta que hiso que él tenga orgasmos y sintiera oleadas de placer, haciéndole gemir fuerte de placer.

Se salió de su encima del conde, y se recuesta en la cama, ella separa sus piernas, el se recuesta en su encima, entre medio de sus piernas, la penetra en su feminidad, ella sujeta con fuerza su cuello, porque sintió placer al momento que la penetro. El empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, al interior de ella, esta sintió oleadas de placer y pasión, que la hiso llegar al cielo, hace mucho que ella no sentía ese goce, de verdad a ella le encantaba cuando estaba con él,

Hasta que el conde sintió el clímax y se derrama en su interior. Se sale de su encima, y la cobija en sus brazos, Jimena estaba cansada.

-Gracias por esta noche Jimena

-De nada, conde

-Ahora duerme, si quieres conde

Ella se quedo dormida en su pecho, ambos cubierto con una delgada sabana de algodón, minutos después se pusieron su ropa de nuevo. Subieron al auto y ella lo lleva a casa de Lucía

-Ya llegamos, bájate conde

-Siempre recordaré esa noche, pensé que me odiabas, pero me equivoque

Ella se abalanza a el y lo besa, en los labios

-Te equivocas, no te odio, solo me sentí dolida, cuando me tomaste a la fuerza,- Jimena lo contestó mientras lo besaba.

-Ten mi anillo de cresta, Jimena,- continuo

-Me lo entregas cuando nos vemos de vuelta Jimena,-se lo saca de su dedo meñique y lo da,

Ella lo recibe

\- Tu también me entregas la próxima vez que nos vemos, mi anillo de bodas,- ella continua

-Lo lleve 15 años, pero se va repetir contigo esta noche, a pesar que soy una mujer casada,- se saca su anillo, y lo da.

El lo recibe, y la besa de nuevo en los labios.

-Te amo, Jimena demasiado, - el habla cuando la besa-continua 

-Te traigo este presente Jimena, para que te veas bonita, ella abre el presente, y era un arete hermoso  
-Esta hermoso conde, gracias

Se despide con un beso largo, el se baja y ella se va a su casa. Al llegar, Jimena deja el anillo del conde en su mesita de noche, y se coloca un albornos. Al día siguiente, el creeper nota que Jimena no tenía su anillo de bodas al mirar su mano.

-Donde esta tu anillo Jimena,- la pregunta

-Lo guarde, no quería perderlo, creeper

-Bueno,- la abraza,- al momento que la abraza, Alexander siente un olor peculiar en su cuerpo, no en su ropa, de Jimena

-Ese olor Jimena,-la pregunta

-Que olor,-lo responde

-Nada Jimena, y ambos se acuesta, Jimena no pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba pensando en lo que paso.

-Volveré a tener contigo intimidad contigo, conde, ella pensó así mismo y se durmió.

Al otro día Jimena espero pacientemente para que caiga la noche, sale de la habitación sigilosamente, para no despertarle al creeper, se sube a su auto, llama al conde, y el llega, se sube a su auto.

-Te ves hermosa con ese arete, Jimena

-Aquí esta tu anillo, el lo toma

El también la regresa su anillo de bodas.

-No se porque tienes que llevar ese anillo, Jimena

-Bajo la ley, soy una mujer casada,- continua

-No importa, si soy casada, luego besa sus labios del conde

Mientras se están besándose él la presiona contra el asiento del auto con su cuerpo. Luego, levanta su falda y le baja sus bragas, él se desabrocha su pantalón, separa sus piernas de ella y se coloca entre medio de ellas, se baja su pantalón, junto con su bóxer y la penetra, una vez dentro de ella, el empieza moverse, ella agarra con fuerza su cuello, con una sola mano y la otra mano se aferra al asiento del auto, haciéndola gemir de placer por cada empuje y atrapa la cintura del conde con sus piernas, con fuerza. Mientras él la movía, él besa sus labios, ella gime en su boca, el auto donde estaban ellos, estaba estacionado fuera de la casa de Jimena.

Luego, él se retiro de su encima, se sienta en el asiento y se pone encima de él, o través la penetra, ella empieza a moverse, mientras ella se movía, él acaricia toda su espalda y su cuello, ella se acerca un poco más a él, su cuello ya estaba un centímetro a su boca de él conde, el siente su aroma y la muerde, encajando sus colmillos, ella hace un gesto excitación, cuando sus colmillos perforan la piel de su cuello.

-Te amo Jimena,- el habla

Ella besa sus labios del conde, para mancharse con su propia sangre, sus labios, luego, él se dirige a su cuello y bebe su sangre por los orificios recién hecha, ella gime por su succión suave, sus ojos del conde, se ponen rojo, cuando empezó beber la sangre de ella.

-Eso es, bebe mi sangre, conde,-ella habló en su silencio, ella seguía gimiendo por su succión, mientras él seguía bebiendo su sangre, que salía de su cuello, la sangre de Jimena, era deliciosa para Drácula, y cálida igual como otras mujeres que él había tomado antes que ella, ella se dejó morder por él, no la hipnotizó como lo hacía, con esas mujeres. El se controlaba para no matarla, cuando termino beber la sangre de ella, se aleja de su cuello

-Gracias, Jimena por esta noche inolvidable de vuelta

\- De nada, me encanta tus ojos, cuando se pone en ese color-ella habla, mientras lo limpiaba su labios, para besarlo de nuevo en los labios.

-Jimena

La voz se escuchó a la espalda de ambos, ambos voltearon, ahí estaba el creeper, ella se sorprendió. El creeper estaba furioso, ella rápido se quito de encima del conde, Alexander entra a su casa. Luego, ella quiere entrar a su casa, el conde impide el paso.

-Jimena, no lo hagas, ahora que te mordí, quédate conmigo,- él llora- continua

-Quédate conmigo, yo te amo, demasiado Jimena

Ella acarició su mejilla, y secó sus lágrimas con su pulga

-Voy hablar con él,-lo sonríe y ella entra a su casa, el la mira triste cuando entro a su casa y se retira del lugar

-Que cosa quieres creeper,- le pregunta

-Tu no tienes moral para que vayas y te encames con él,- él grita, mientras le da una bofetada haciéndola caer al piso, Jimena se enoja.

-Si me vuelves a pegar, la próxima vez no respondo, creeper

Ella quiso salir de la habitación , él la toma del brazo y la lanza adentro, haciéndola caer de espaldas al piso, mientras el se apoya en el marco de la puerta, ahí habla

-No te dejare salir Jimena, para qué, para que te veas con él,-ella se incorpora

-Por el derecho de que yo sea tu esposa, no tienes el derecho de encerrarme aquí.

-Verdad que sí, puedo Jimena, el está con tu amiga, si yo me metiera con tu amiga, tu te enojarías

-Recuerda, que tengo mi implante en el brazo, que impide a que ovule 

-Me estas diciendo Jimena, que lo vas hacer de nuevo con él, que pretendes, quitarle su marido a Lucia

-Hablas tonterías creeper,- y ella se abalanza a él, él sujeta sus brazos y lo pone en su espalda.

-Tranquilízate, Jimena,- la empuja en la cama

El creeper, nota que Jimena, tenía manchas de sangre en su blusa, parte cuello.

-No puede ser, él rompe su blusa, toma su mentón ,lo gira un lado su cabeza y ve marcas en su cuello.

-Ahora entiendo, porque quieres estar cerca de él,- continuo

-Te mordió no es así

-Me arañe el cuello, Alexander, contento

-No parece, son dos de colmillos, o me equivoco,- continuo

-El me va escuchar, Jimena

-Él no me vampirizo, creeper,-continuo

-Dame esa cruz

El creeper, le da la cruz, ella lo toma y enseña la palma de su mano

-Vez la marca de la cruz, me hubiera quemando,-continuo

-Solo me mordió, no me vampirizó, creeper

Él se abalanza sobre ella y furioso la ruge en su cara, haciéndola gritar de miedo.

-Elige, Jimena, es ese bastardo o yo, y se sale de su encima 

-No tuve relaciones sexuales con él, creeper, solo me mordió-ella miente

El rasga su ropa, dejándola expuesta ante él, empieza a olfatear su cuerpo desnudo y siente el olor del conde, ella se excita por las caricias de su nariz. mientras él la olía todo el cuerpo, luego, sube hasta su cuello, y mordisquea, el lugar donde el conde la había mordido, ella lo besa, y ambos satisfacen sus deseos carnales, en el acto, él clava sus garras en la costilla y la araña, haciéndola gritar de dolor, solo la calentura, la pasión, y orgasmo, habito en ese habitación.

Amaneció, ella despertó cansada y se levantó de la cama, se puso su albornoz, se dirigió a su baño privado, se miró al espejo, ella curo la herida de su cuello, y su arañazo de su costilla.

-Jimena, mi amor, gracias por esa noche, de tiempos que no teníamos

-Me quedo contigo, pero no le digas nada a Lucía, que me metí con su marido,- continuo

-Por favor guarda este secreto

-Esta bien Jimena, espero que los vecinos no te vieron con él, en el auto

-Gracias, y ella se va su cuarto, se queda dormida, hasta la tarde, el llamado de Lucía la despierta.

-Que pasó, Lucia

-Jimena ven, por favor.-continuo

-Quiero que lo calmes a él.

-Voy para allá, Lucia espérame

-Bueno

Ella sale de su casa, se sube a su auto y se va a la casa de Lucía. Minutos después ella, llega a la casa de Lucia, y Lucia la recibe.

-Hola Jimena, calmarlo a él,- continuo

-Despertó gritando tu nombre y llorando, creo que ha tenido una pesadilla.

-Llévame a él, Lucia la lleva

Al llegar a la habitación, ella se acerca a su ataúd, donde esta él y la abraza fuerte, él habló

-Estas bien Jimena,- continuo

-Soñé que te mataba lentamente y dolorosa, Jimena

-Lucia, dame una copa, y ella la alcanza

Ella se aleja un rato del conde, se saca sangre del brazo, con una jeringa que tenía, en su bolso, luego, hecha una pastilla tranquilizante.

-Bebe conde, te vas sentir bien, es mi sangre

El solo bebe un sorbo y luego, la abraza fuerte

-Jimena por favor no te vallas,- él llora

-Toma,- ella lo exige

El se lo bebe todo de la copa.

-Acuéstate en tu ataúd,--lo exige

El se acuesta y se aferra de su mano

-Jimena quédate, no te vallas, lo sé, él te va hacer daño

-Tranquilo,-continua

-Él no me hacer nada, cálmate,- y pone su mano libre en su cara

-Jimena, no te vallas, el se aferra aun más de su mano

\- No me voy a ir

El conde empieza a parpadear y cierra sus ojos, se queda dormido. Ella le da un beso en su frente, ella al momento que va tapar el ataúd, ve que una lágrima, sale por sus ojos cerrados, ella se detiene y seca sus lagrimas, limpia su labio, manchado con sangre. Luego, se acerca a Lucia.

-Jimena, no me lo quites, al conde, te lo suplico

Ella sonríe, ve hacia atrás donde esta el conde dormido en su ataúd

-No te preocupes, Lucia,-continua

-Yo soy una mujer casada y con hijos, quitar el marido a otra, es el peor pecado que cometiera, solo te pido algo ,Lucia,- continua

-Cuídale mucho y amalo, él cuando ama de verdad, se olvida lo cruel, sanguinario y sádico, que es, más bien se vuelve dulce, amable y atento.

-Jimena,- ella la llama

-Dime, Lucia

-Tengo miedo, tu prima logró escapar del psiquiatra,- continuo

-Puede ser que me ataque de nuevo, Jimena y a él lo haga de nuevo, que le hiso ese día, me provocó un disgusto Jimena, cuando la vi encima de él.

-Descuida, mandare a mi guarda espaldas para que cuida esta casa,- continuo

-Yo no la tengo miedo, tu haz lo mismo, de partir de hoy ustedes son parte de mi Lucia, luego, la abraza y se despide de ella, se va su casa

Minutos después, llegaron 2 carros y se estacionó fuera de la casa de Lucia, bajaron 8 personas de negro, que cuidaron la casa de Lucia toda la noche

Al otro día la vecina chismosa, ve a la pareja dirigirse a su casa

-Señor Zegarra, como vas permitir que tu mujer te engañe con otro

-A que te refieres señora, ella arquea una ceja

-No te hagas señora Díaz, te vi teniendo relaciones con tu amante, en el auto

-Se equivoca es él, mi esposo,-Jimena la contestó

-Alexander vamos, ella jala del brazo al creeper

-Acaso tu esposito, tiene capa y mide 1.96,- la señora grita y continua

-Lo avise a tu prima Bárbara

Ella escucha y se enfurece

-Tranquila Jimena,-la susurra en su oído,- continua

-Solo te esta provocando no lo hagas caso

\- Vamos señora Díaz es tu amante, dilo

Ella se enoja y se prende como gata en su cabello de la señora.

-Que te importa mi vida, vieja arruga, yo me meto en la tuya,-continua

-Es mi cuerpo, puedo hacerlo con ambos a mismo tiempo,- ella gritó furiosa, mientras la jaloneaba del cabello y la señora gritaba.

-Ayudarme, quítala de mi encima

El creeper, la sujeta con fuerza y la separa de la señora.

-Encierra a esa loca de tu mujer, señor Zegarra

-La próxima vez, vieja arrugada, si te entrometes en mi vida, te corto la lengua, por chismosa,- y Jimena se va a su casa.

Llegando a su casa, el creeper habla

-Esa vecina, sabe te vio con él en el auto

-Estoy perdida, creeper que tal le cuenta a Lucía, Jimena habló nerviosa

\--Tranquila, se va solucionar,- continua hablando

-Aléjate de él Jimena, estas metida en algo sucio y perjudicarás a ellos

-Esta bien creeper me alegare de él, mala hora, de haberme metido, en algo sucio y ser mujer

-No reniegues por tu sexo, gracias a eso, eres madre de 3 hijas y eres mi esposa, disculpa por lo de ayer si te hable fuerte, Jimena,- continuo

-Me enfadó al verte con él, en el auto y todavía la vecina te a visto.

-Me perdonas, no va suceder más

-Te perdono Jimena, porque te amo, la abraza

-Sigo siendo una humana,- ella habla mientras la abraza

Meses después Jimena Díaz y Alexander Zegarra celebra el aniversario de la empresa, Lucia y el conde fueron unos de los invitados, de ella. El conde la vio radiante, con el vestido negro elegante, se acerca ella lentamente.

-Podemos hablar Jimena,- la susurra en su oído

Ella acepta y sale junto con él fuera de la empresa

-Que quieres

Él la abraza fuerte.

-Te amo Jimena

-Valla, valla el romance prohibido,- continuo

-Me alegro de verte nuevo, mi prima querida, Jimena,- habló Bárbara, con una sonrisa maliciosa, Jimena se sorprendió, jamás ella pensó en volverse a encontrarse con ella de nuevo.

-Y tu conde Drácula, no se que has visto en ella, para que la ames tanto,- continuo

-Me gusto ese día cuando cogí contigo, hubiera sido mejor, si estuvieras, despierto, para que sintieras ese goce, mi amado,- una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó, por su rostro de Bárbara

-Hagas lo que hagas, ningún hombre querrá amarte, Bárbara,-Jimena la interrumpió

-Y a ti si tiene derecho,- respondió Bárbara, mientras apuntaba a Jimena con una arma

-Bárbara, dame el arma,- ella exige que entrega el arma

-No lo haré, y la dispara, la bala impactó en el pecho de Jimena, Jimena cae al suelo, desangrándose

-Jimena, por favor resiste, no te mueras, el conde habló, mientras tapa con su mano, donde impactó la bala, acunándola en sus brazos.

-Regresaré por Lucia, conde,- ella se escapa de lugar, en su auto.

Lía escucha el disparo y sale a fuera, ve a su mamá herida, en brazos del conde.

-Que pasó

-Llama a Alexander hija,- habló el conde

Minutos después, el creeper llega al lugar

-Que pasó con mi esposa

-Bárbara la disparó

-Súbela al auto, conde, él la carga y la sube en el asiento trasero del auto, donde él también se sube y la acuna en sus brazos.

Alexander conduce rápido y llega al hospital, se baja para pedir ayuda, mientras el conde entra con ella inconsciente, en brazos. La internan para que le saquen la bala de su pecho.

\- Priscila, han disparado a tu hermana,- el creeper habló por teléfono

-Han disparado a mi amiga Priscila,-Preguntó Lucia, quien

-Sí,- ella la contesta

-Vamos al hospital, Alexander,-hablo Priscila

\- Puedo ir,-dijo Lucia

-Ya vamos

Lucia y Priscila llegaron al hospital.

-Como esta mi amiga, creeper,-Lucia lo pregunta

-Entraron, hace rato con ella a la sala de operaciones, no sale,- el creeper la responde

De pronto el enfermero, que estaba con Jimena sale y habla:

-Alguien de sus familiares, es A negativo, la paciente esta perdiendo sangre

-Que, no puede ser, ella va morir,- el conde empieza a llorar

Priscila se le acerca

-No va morir, ella es fuerte,- y lo abraza, en su hombro sigue de ella, él sigue llorando

-Tengo, miedo Priscila, en que muera, sin poder salvarla,- él seguía llorando y emitía gemido de desconsuelo, en su hombro.

-Tranquilízate, habló Priscila mientras acariciaba su cabello de su nuca

Mientras Priscila, trataba de calmarlo, Lucia se le acerca al enfermo

-Mi hermano tiene ese tipo de sangre, enfermero

Ella llama a su hermano, y él viene. Entra rápido para que le haga transfusión de sangre, minutos después, llega Cristian con Michelle.

-Lucia, quédate con el conde, y ella se acerca

Priscila se acerca a ellos lentamente.

-Priscila, nos avisó tu esposo Diego, que han disparado a Jimena

-Y tenías que venir con esta víbora,-habló Priscila enojada

-Ella no tiene nada que ver Priscila

-Recuerdo que esta mujer, te fue infiel y lo votaste de la casa, papá

-Basta, yo ya me cansé Cristian, ya me cansé que Jimena y Priscila me acusen

-Quizás tu tienes, que ver con esto Michelle,- continuo

-Ya que ella te descubrió tu infidelidad 

-Basta,- le da una bofetada a Priscila y ella lo regresa

-No tienes el derecho de pegarme, Michelle y ella la agarra del cabello. Priscila reacciona sujeta su cabello y la tumba del suelo.

-Por ahí, ella se entera que tu la mandaste matar, te veras con ella,-continua

-Vete, y espero que no vuelvas aquí, ni en la casa de mi papá, porque yo se que tu la odias..

Minutos después, el enfermero sale y les informa que Jimena, esta fuera de peligro. Todos se fueron a su casa menos Lucia y el conde.

-Quieres verla, a Jimena,-habló Lucia

-Ya, Lucia

Él entra y ve a Jimena inconsciente en la camilla,

-Jimena, mi amada, - corre a ella, para tomarla de la mano y besarlo.

-Tenía, miedo en perderte, Jimena,- mientras acariciaba su mejilla de ella

-Me puedes dejar dormir,- Jimena habló con ojos cerrado

Luego, ella abrió los ojos, tomo su manos de él.

-Gracias, por salvarme, conde y él la abraza

-Es porque te amo, Jimena,- él habló mientras la abraza

Al día siguiente a Jimena le dieron de alta. Al llegar a su casa, ella habla con el creeper.

-Yo se quien es la responsable de esto, quien es la cómplice de Bárbara, Jimena sospecha de Michelle. Y ella llama a su secuas

-Tráemela, a Michelle Max

\- Ya doña

-Gracias y espero, a que no falles, Max

Minutos después, él llega con Michelle, Jimena esperó escondida en ese lugar, a la fuerza la baja del auto, y la lleva donde esta ella.

-Suéltame, animal

-Mi doña quiere verte, Max habló

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Michelle,- dijo Jimena, mientras salía de su escondite

-Siéntate,- habló Max mientras la hacia sentar en la silla y Jimena se sentó frente de ella

-Mi querida Michelle,-continuo

-Ya te dije, que te alejaras de mi familia y tu no entiendes, aquí estamos Michelle, las dos fieras de en frente Michelle.

-Te crees valiente Jimena, porque estas con tus matones,- dijo Michelle, cuando se levanto de la silla.

-Siéntate, Mi querida Michelle,- ella habló, mientras saco su pistola de oro rosa y la apunta con el arma.

-Fuiste violada, perra siempre serás una violada, te violo tu ex y te encamaste con él, parece que te gusto su miembro, de él, ella habló con enojo

Jimena cambia su expresión, de burlona a seria y dispara, la bala impacto a la pared, haciéndola saltar de miedo.

-La próxima vez, que me hables así, esa bala que dispare, va impactar entre tus ojos

-Fue mi prima quien, te dijo que yo fui violada por él, no es así, habla o través, jalo el gatillo, pero esta vez, voy a perforar tu cráneo.

-Si es ella, ella me dijo,- continuo

-Tenemos, una espía, es tu vecina, Jimena

-Max, tráigame a mi vecina Raquel, en este lugar, minutos después llega con ella y la pone en la silla. 

-Mi querida vecina Raquel, si me sigues espiando y contando todo lo que hago a este par de locas, ser yo quien te mande al cementerio,- continuo

-Así que elige, en dejarme de espiar o seguir con vida

-Esta bien Jimena, no te voy a espiar,- habló aterrada

-Y una cosa más Raquel

-Calla lo que viste, porque sino yo mandare a poner bomba en tu casa, y ella se fue corriendo, de miedo, y jamás se entrometió en su vida de ella.

-Y tu Michelle, te alejas de mi familia y dejas de ayudar a mi prima

-Jamás, lo haré, violada,- ella habló atrevida

-Quien, va ser violada, va ser otra, no por mi porque soy mujer, sino por mis hombres

-Muchachos, viólenla

-Por favor, piedad Jimena

Los secuaces de Jimena la tumbaron al piso y rasgaron la tela de su pantalón, Michelle grito

-Jimena, no hagas eres mujer

-Alto,- Jimena detiene a su gente

-Ves, lo que te iba a suceder, si no hacías caso,- Jimena habló dulce a Michelle, ella estaba llorando.

-Me alejaré de tu familia, Jimena.- y ella se va del lugar llorando

-Dos menos, Max.-continuo 

-Con Bárbara, me encargaré más adelante Max, hasta que me mejore por completo, luego, ella se va a su casa,

Pasando los días, Jimena ya se mejoro por completo. Las aliadas de Bárbara, deciden que ya no la van ayudar nunca, por las amenazas de Jimena. Ella se enoja y secuestra a Lucia de vuelta. Luego, ella llama al conde Drácula.

-Podemos, hablar y disculpa por ese incidente pasado con Jimena.

El acepta y espera en ese lugar, Bárbara llega en ese lugar, con su auto.

-Sube

Él sin saber, lo que va suceder se sube en su auto.

-Te llamé, fue para pedirte perdón,- ella habló mientras conducía

-Para el auto,- ella se detiene

El conde quiso bajarse y ella le clava un tranquilizante en el muslo, él se queda dormido

-Te llevaré , con Lucia, mi amado, y la veras morir,- ella continuo.

-Porque, yo estoy embarazada de ti, mi amado,- Bárbara besa sus labios del conde, luego, arranca el auto y se va donde Lucia, a él le acuesta en la cama, inconsciente, Lucia despierta.

-O través no Bárbara, no lo hagas 

-Querida Lucia, él me embarazó y tu tienes que morir

Minutos después Bárbara, llama a Jimena.

-Mi querida primita, aquí tengo a tu amiga, con su esposo

-No, lo hagas nada, me quieres a mi Bárbara.

Ella va al lugar y entra, Jimena recuerda que es el mismo lugar, donde fue herida en el muslo, ella ve al conde inconsciente, sobre la cama y ella corre.

-Despierta, conde

Bárbara cierra la puerta con llave y apunta a Jimena con una pistola

-Me alegro de verte, de nuevo prima,- continuo

-Tu tienes que morir, igual que ella, estoy embarazada de él y ninguna de las dos me va quitar el padre de mi bebé.

-Si, lo estas, te hubiera crecido la barriga. no crees,- Jimena habló y continuo-

-Eres infértil Bárbara, tus ovarios son débiles, que no puede crear óvulos.

-Que me estas diciendo, Jimena

-Puede ser, que ese día, él termino en ti, pero jamás, su semilla se unió a tu maldito, óvulo, porque eres una estéril.

-Cállate, o te disparo

-Hazlo Bárbara,-continuo

-Vamos, dispárame

-No, lo haré, Jimena,- ella continuo hablando

-Tu serás, que me vas alquilar tu vientre

-No, puede ser Lucia, ella es su esposa,-Habló Jimena

-Tu lo harás, Jimena, quiero alguien de confianza y ese eres tu,- continuo

-Cuando das a Luz, me darás el bebé.

-Yo que soy, una máquina para hacer bebés

-Lo vas, hacer Jimena, te encamaste con él, en el pasado hazlo ahora, o te disparo, Bárbara habla mientras, quita el seguro de la pistola ya lista para disparar a Jimena.

-Esta bien lo hare, Bárbara

Bárbara la seguía apuntando con el arma

Mientras Jimena, camina hacia él lentamente y se para junto a la cama

-Jimena, no lo hagas,-gritó Lucia 

-Tu cállate, Lucia,- la dio una bofetada

-Que esperas Jimena,- Bárbara continuo hablando

-Vamos súbete en él, tu ovulo, va ser fecundado por su semilla y así te embarazarás de él. mientras ella, miraba a él,

-No, lo haré contigo, le fui a mi esposo, como para hacerlo delante de esa loca de vuelta,- Jimena pensó así mismo

-Jimena, desabrocha su pantalón y súbete,- Bárbara habló enojada y continuo hablando

-Oh yo te ayudo,- Bárbara, se acerca al conde, que estaba inconsciente sobre la cama y desabrocha su pantalón del conde y lo baja junto con su bóxer, hasta su muslo, mientras ella hacia esto, Jimena se quitó la correa de su pantalón y enrolla en el cuello de Bárbara, la hala hacia atrás, cayendo ambas al piso, Jimena se sube encima de ella y le da un puñetazo en la cara a Bárbara, y esta la empuja, con sus piernas, haciéndola caer de espaldas a Jimena. Bárbara se incorpora del suelo, recoge su pistola y apunta a Jimena.

-Hazlo, ten intimidad con él.

Ella patea el revolver, lejos de su mano de Bárbara

Ella se enfurece y toma del cuello a Jimena y ella se defiendo con otro puñetazo, Luego, Bárbara se da cuenta, donde esta el revolver, la recoge y a punta a Lucia, Jimena coge de su mano y empieza a forcejear, en el forcejeo, Bárbara suelta como 3 disparos en el aire, El conde se despierta por el disparo y nota que su pantalón esta desabrochado por completo, él se le abrocha de nuevo.

-Drácula, desata a Lucia y vete,-Jimena habló mientras forcejeaba con Bárbara, para quitarle el arma

Bárbara logra liberarse, del agarre de Jimena y dispara, Jimena se tira al piso, para que crea Bárbara que le dio,

-No tan rápido, conde, Jimena esta muerta, ahora lo estará Lucia,- ella habla apuntando a dirección de Lucia, ya iba a disparar,

Lucia y el conde escucharon disparos, Bárbara cae al piso, agonizando, ahí estaba Jimena apuntando con su arma de oro rosa, la bala impactó en el torso de Bárbara.

-Jimena,- habló Lucia

Jimena se incorpora del piso, y camina hacia dirección de Bárbara donde esta ella agonizando.

-No puedes, ganarme Jimena

-Ningún hombre querrá quererte,- Jimena habló,- apuntando a Bárbara moribunda y dispara, la bala impactó en el frente de Bárbara, matándola al instante,

-Jimena, estas viva,- habló Lucia

-Si, resulta que Bárbara, no tiene buena puntería,- ella continua hablando

-Ahora si, Lucia, con Bárbara muerta, ya no va causar problemas

-Irás a prisión Jimena

-No, iré, yo tengo poder, con un buen abogado yo no iré a la cárcel

-Gracias, Jimena, por haberme salvado,- habló el conde

-De nada, mi prima se había obsesionado de ti, por eso estaba así, ella

\--Porque, desperté con el pantalón abajo,

-Ella, quería tu esperma, para que fecunde mi ovulo, por eso nos trajo aquí

-Tu prima, estaba re loca,- habló el conde

-Ya pasó, ahora pueden estar tranquilos.

-Bueno ya me voy, cuídense mucho

-Jimena, a que hablar,- dijo el conde con un tono triste,- continuo hablando

-Puedes esperarme Lucia, afuera, y ella sale afuera , se sube a su auto

-Dime conde

-No te vallas, piensa en lo nuestro, en nuestra hija,- habló con un tono triste 

-Me tengo que ir, estoy metida en algo sucio, y no quiero perjudicar a ti y a Lucia,- ella continuo

-Yo soy narco, de alto mando y piden mi cabeza por eso, por eso me escapé de la casa de mis padres, tenía miedo.

-Estoy yo para ti,- dijo el conde mientras la tomaba de la cintura y acariciaba su mejilla.

-Gracias, por darme, una hija , conde

-Más bien esto te digo, yo a ti porque, tu eres su madre

Él no podía resistirse, en besarla, así que besó sus labios de Jimena, fue romántico y largo, mientras se estaban besándose, ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello del conde y él la toma de la cintura. Cuando terminó de besarse, ella se retira del lugar, caminando lentamente, hacia fuera. Mientras Jimena caminaba.

-No te vayas, Jimena yo te amo,- él hablaba llorando

Ella se detiene y corre hacia él para besarle los labios, mientras ella le besaba, coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-No me voy a ir ningún lado, aquí estoy para ti, mi conde, mi amado, también te amo y perdóname si te hice sufrir tanto,-Jimena habló mientras besaba los labios de Drácula. Y él coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Sabia que me amabas, porque me hiciste sufrir y esperarte tanto, Jimena

-Estaba dolida, me cegó el odio, por lo que me hiciste.- ella continuo hablando

\--Te seguía amando, en silencio por eso me entregue de nuevo,- mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Jimena, tu matrimonio con él.

Ella se saca el anillo de su mano y lo lanza lejos.

-Mi matrimonio con él esta roto, me voy a divorciar de él, yo a ti te amo más 

-Mi Jimena, te espere tanto y te suplicaba mucho a que volvieras a mi .

\- Aquí me tienes para ti,- y ella le abraza, se despide con un beso

Al día siguiente, Jimena saca los papeles de divorcio, al llegar de su casa, ella habla con el creeper.

-Creeper podemos hablar.

-Adelante mi amor,- habló con una sonrisa, él quiso besarla, pero ella lo rechaza.

-Nos divorciamos, aquí esta los papeles, de divorcio.

-Que?

-Te deje de amar creeper

-Tu eres mi esposa, porque quieres el divorcio, para que vuelvas a los brazos de ese bastardo,- continuo

-Te perdone tu infidelidad Jimena, ya con ese bastardo me fuiste infiel

-Ese bastardo que dices, es el padre de Lía.- ella lo respondió atrevida

-Ahora lo defiendes, Jimena

-Si, porque fue el primero que lo ame de verdad, y el primero que me hiso mujer,- continuo

-Gracias a eso, quedé embarazada de Lía, y eso te duele a ti porque no eres su padre.

-Lía es mi hija,- dijo el creeper enojado.

-Yo y el conde Drácula, trajimos a Lía al mundo y lo sabes bien creeper,- Jimena habló con un tono burlón.

-Cállate,- continuo

-Ese bastardo va a ver, lo voy a matar,- habló enojado el creeper, enfadado le rugió en su cara.

-Te atreves a tocarlo, te verás conmigo Creeper, que no descansaré hasta destruirte,- ella continuó hablando.

-Yo no te tengo miedo, miedo tu tienes de mi, porque sientes ese temor de que te aleje de tus 2 hijas, tranquilo yo no soy cruel, seguirás visitándola, porque se quedará conmigo, yo soy su madre,- Jimena respondió con un tono desafiante.

-Yesenia y mía se vendrán conmigo, y tu quédate con tu querida hijita Lía

-Entonces firma los papeles

-Espero, que no te vayas a encamarte con él, - dijo el creeper, mientras firmaba los papeles

-No lo hare, tus hijas se quedan conmigo, porque yo soy su madre, yo las di a luz.

-No estas tan seguro, Jimena.

-Yesenia, y Mía vámonos

-No papá, me quedo aquí con mamá

Él se sube en su camioneta, de costumbre y se va de la casa de Jimena

Lucia notó que el conde estaba feliz.

Mi amor, porque estas así,- preguntó Lucia tratando de entender algo

-Jimena y tu van a ser mis esposas.

Lucia se asombró

-Escúchame, conde, no quiero que sufras de nuevo por ella,- continuo

-Para que la quieres, me tienes a mi, yo te amo, y daría mi vida por ti, Drácula, que tal es una trampa, habló Lucia mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Lucia, yo te amo, gracias por apoyarme, cada vez cuando me derrumbaba, pero también la amo a ella.- Luego, la abraza

-Si o través esa mujer te trata mal estoy yo para ti, te amo conde, mi amado,- Lucia habló mientras devolvió su abrazo. Luego, él se va dormir en su ataúd.

Cuando de pronto, Priscila llega, en casa de Lucia

-Tu hermana se divorció del creeper,- la pregunta

-No creo, la conozco bien a ella , Lucia, porque

-Porque Jimena le dijo al conde que se iba a divorciar del creeper,- continuo

-Tengo miedo, que o través lo lastime.

-Tu lo amas al conde, no

-Más que me vida, Priscila, parece que es un amor imposible, Priscila,-continuo hablando

-Porque yo más lo amo, él más esta enamorado de tu hermana. pero que hombre va querer a una bestia como yo, Priscila.

-Bestia, si eres hermosa, Lucia

-No lo soy, puede ser que tu me ves, una mujer blanca, de 1.60, cabello negro, - continuo

-Yo soy una sirena

-Las sirenas, no existen

-Y como Drácula que es un vampiro existe

-Eso, si pues

Lucia tomó una tasa, que contenía agua del mar, y la vierte en su mano. Al instante, en su mano, apareció escamas, sus uñas se transformo en garras de ave, entre medio de sus dedos apareció una membrana delgada que une ambos dedos.

\- Ahora me crees Priscila

Priscila se asombro

-Fuera del mar, soy esta mujer que todos conocen, dentro del mar sale mi verdadera naturaleza, yo no puedo dejar a que me caiga ni una de agua del mar, ni tener emociones fuertes.

-No le digas nada a él, que siga creyendo que yo soy una mujer humana.

-Tu secreto, conmigo se guardarán Lucia, te lo prometo

-Lo diré al conde , lo que soy, más adelante Priscila

-Y si no puedes tener emociones fuertes, como quedaste embarazada del conde, Lucia,- preguntó Priscila, tratando de entender.

-Me contuve, aunque el segundo embarazo, clave mis garras sin querer en su espalda, porque ya me estaba convirtiendo. ya sanó su herida, porque él también se regenera rápido.

Minutos después Priscila llega a la casa de Jimena

Es cierto, que tu te vas a divorciar de tu esposo, que llevaste 15 años de casada con él.- dijo Priscila, mientras entraba a su casa y se sienta en sillón, de su sala de estar.

-Si, hermana

-Te conozco bien Jimena, tu lo quieres para un capricho,- ella continuo hablando a su hermana

-Él esta con Lucia, no destruyas su felicidad de ella, tu ya tienes tu esposo e hijas, hermana, te entendiera si estuvieras sola.

-Hermana, para eso viniste, para reprocharme, esa es mi decisión,- continuo

-Esa es mi decisión, hermana, él ya no es lo mismo como lo conocí, me arañó la costilla,- Jimena habla, mientras enseña la herida de rasguño de su costilla.

-Te entiendo, hermana, espero que ni bien te divorcies de él, vayas a buscarlo a él, Jimena estas jugando con fuego, te vas a quemar, cuando él se entera se va enfadar más porque, va saber que por el conde, han terminado su matrimonio.

-No lo va saber, Priscila tu eres mi hermana, no lo digas nada a él, por favor

-Bueno,- habló Priscila, se despidió de Jimena y se fue a su casa.

Al día siguiente una carta anónima recibe el creeper, que ya vivía al otro lado del barrio.

Mi querido , tu ex termino contigo, porque ya estaba cansada de ti, ella amaba a su amante, él padre de Lía, ni bien se divorcio de ti, se esta encamando con él ahora mismo, en su casa, en la misma cama, donde compartía contigo. Yo no soy su hermana, soy la persona que ella mas teme y su pesadilla,

Anónimo

-Lo sabía, que se ha creído que ella se va burlar de mi, va tener su merecido.

Él se sube a su camioneta y se dirige a la casa de Jimena. Al llegar a su casa.

-Hola Jimena, pensaste a que te vas a deshacer de mí, tan rápido

\--Como entraste,- ella habló con miedo

-Se te olvida que tengo la copia, de la llave de tu casa, Jimena

Ella quiso escapar, pero él la tomo del brazo, la arrojo dentro de la habitación, cayendo de espaldas. Él se le acerco, le puso de espaldas, a pesar que ella puso mucha resistencia

Jimena, no intentes escapar,- continuo

-Te haré mía Jimena, antes que me vaya para siempre de tu vida, - dijo riéndose cerca de su oído, mientras se echaba encima de ella y se preparaba, para penetrarla.

De pronto Priscila entro con una escopeta y apunta con el arma

-Aléjate de Jimena o disparo

Él sale de su encima, Jimena estaba temblando de miedo, se aparta de su lado

-Estas de acuerdo, que ella me fue infiel con ese bastardo.

-El único bastardo, eres tu por no entender imbécil

\- Que tal quedo embarazada de ese bastardo.

-Sea como sea es mi hermana, y la proteger

Alexander empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Priscila.

-No dejaré que se quede con él, sea como sea Jimena es mi esposa,- dijo el creeper mientras se la acercaba,- y continuo.

-No seas tonta, las balas no me harán ningún daño.

-Vamos a ver, imbécil, - continuo

-Trágate estas balas y Priscila empezó a disparar, él por el dolor de la bala empezó a chillar y alejarse de ella.

-Tu no eres humano, infeliz,- ella habló mientras disparaba, hasta que se le acabó las balas.

-Ni él tampoco, a pesar que es fuerte e inmortal no puede conmigo,-él habló riéndose y se acercó rápido a ella, Priscila disparó un antídoto, directo en el corazón de la bestia, neutralizando, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, antes que la ataque.

-Ya veo, porque Jimena prefirió, más al conde Drácula que a ti, imbécil ,- Priscila siguió hablando 

-Ninguna mujer te va amar, porque eres una bestia, te vistes como un hombre, solo para aparentar lo que no es, mi hermana estuvo enamorada del conde, no lo sabías, solo por ti y por sus hijas, lastima que tu eres su padre, ella renunció a su verdadero amor.

-Cállate, Priscila

-Te duele, la verdad, esa es la verdad, mi querido monstruito

Priscila tomó un hacha de batalla y decapitó a la bestia, sacó su cuerpo muerto de la casa de Jimena, y lo prendió fuego, él fuego consumió todo el cuerpo, hasta dejarlo en cenizas.

-Espero que con esto, no vuelvas, bastardo

-Jimena, estás bien

-Si

-Que pasó, con tu carácter, hermana, - como al conde demostraste tu carácter de indomable,- Priscila, habló enojada.

-El miedo , me invadió hermana,- Dijo, Jimena con miedo

Después de un mes de ese incidente, Jimena recibe una nota amenazadora, que le aventaron por debajo de la puerta de la casa.

-Aléjate de Drácula, o tus 3 hijas morirán , especialmente a Lía y ya me enteré que a tu marido, lo destruiste . Por eso, estas buscando con quién coger y lo has elegido a él.

Anónimo

\- ¿Quién es que me manda esta nota?.-Jimena se preguntó intrigada

Una hora después el conde llega a la casa de Jimena.

-Jimena por favor, piensa en lo nuestro, regresa conmigo

Jimena recordó la amenaza en la carta.

-No, voy a regresar contigo, vete no me busques más

-Volviste, a ser de lo antes, Jimena no me odies, y la besa en los labios, ella le da un rodillazo en los genitales, el se arquea llevando una mano en su entrepierna ,debido al dolor por el golpe que recibió, y se aleja de él.

-Porque me haces esto Jimena, si sabes que te amo, Jimena, él habla fuerte y llora

Ella escucha y se acerca

\- Yo no te amo, si lo hice contigo, eso es pasado 

Jimena se descuidó y el conde aprovechó su descuido, el conde agarró con fuerza con una mano la cintura, y la otra mano la nuca de Jimena, ella quiso salir de su agarre pero no pudo ya que su fuerza era superior de ella, el se aferra en su cintura con fuerza y cuello la jala hacia el , los labios de Jimena estaban poco centímetro a los de él , el conde no pudo resistirse la tentación de besarla y la besa de nuevo en los labios, porque él amaba sentir los labios de Jimena, en sus labios. Ella empieza a empujarlo, pero él se aferra de su nuca.

Después de unos minutos , Jimena se cansa de forcejear y responde el beso, al momento que se estaban besando, ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él empieza a desbotonar su blusa, ella desata el nudo de su capa, lo quita. Él también quita su blusa, luego su brasier. Él empieza a besa el cuello de Jimena, mientras hacia esto, Jimena quita su chaqueta, su chaleco, la corbata y su camisa, dejando el torso desnudo.

Luego, él se recuesta en la cama, y ella se posa encima de él, sus dos piernas de cada de su cintura , del conde.

-Jimena, por favor entrégate a mi de nuevo, no me odies,- él continuo

-Primero me acostumbras a tus besos, a tu cuerpo, después me desprecias,- dijo el conde, mientras se desabrocha, su pantalón y se baja junto con su bóxer.

-Vamos Jimena, no dudes, entrégate a mi de vuelta,- él habló con un tono triste

Ella cede, se desabrocha, la correa de su pantalón y desbotona el botón, mientras él sonríe.

-Sabías que me querías, mi Jimena,- después de pronunciar esas palabras, él conde la toma de la cintura y la recuesta en la cama, luego, él le quita su pantalón de cuero negro, junto con su braga, ella separa sus piernas, él se coloca entre medios de sus piernas, besó su cuello al momento que la penetra, haciéndola gemir de placer. Él empieza a moverse lento, al interior de ella, mientras él se movía en su interior, Jimena acariciaba su espalda. El conde, besa los labios de Jimena, y la recorre dando besos, hasta besarle el cuello, haciéndola soltar un gemido suave. 

El conde puso sus brazos, alrededor del cuerpo de Jimena, por debajo de sus axilas, y aceleró su movimiento un poco, penetrándola aun mas profundamente, el conde estaba encima de ella, los pezones de Jimena rozaban el pecho desnudo del conde, él hace un gesto de placer y gime por la excitación, mientras se movía rápido y profundo en su cuerpo. Jimena gemía de placer, mientras él se movía rápido y profundamente en su cuerpo, él le da un beso; mientras seguía moviéndose, adentro y afuera de ella, en ese preciso instante, el conde sintió el climax y se derrama en su interior de ella.

De pronto Jimena vio una silueta femenina, por la ventana de su habitación, que le observaba fijamente, a ellos.

-Quítate de mi encima, por favor

-Jimena, ahora que,- él habló mientras se salía de su encima.

Ella se incorpora de la cama, rápido, y agarra su albornoz al momento que se esta poniendo, la silueta que le estaba observando, se fue del lugar. Jimena agarra su rifle y sale a la calle, mira ambos lados no había nadie. Ella observó de lejos, una mujer irse, corriendo, resignada regresa a su casa. Ella toma la perilla de la puerta, para abrirla y ve una nota en el piso, ella recoge la nota, lo guarda en su bolsillo de su albornoz. Y entra a su casa, luego, a su habitación y ve al conde dormido sobre la cama tapado con su capa, ella se hecha en su encima, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-Tranquilo, soy yo

Él solo sonríe

-No me asustaste Jimena, estoy bien,- él hablo con una sonrisa, mientras acaricio su mejilla.

Luego, ella besa los labios del conde, largo y romántico, mientras se estaban besándose, él coloca su mano en su cintura, se dan vuelta en la cama y seguían besándose.

-Te amo Jimena, no me alejes de ti

Ella suelta un suspiro, acaricia su mejilla y sus labios.

-No lo haré,- luego, lo besa de nuevo en los labios, mientras lo besaba, ella acaricia el cabello de su nuca.

-Me tengo que ir Jimena, con ella, con Lucia

-Bueno

Él se sale de su encima y se viste de nuevo con su traje negro de costumbre, ella se incorpora de la cama, recoge su capa, ella se sube en una banca y le pone su capa y hato la cuerda de su capa, al momento que lo esta amarrando, él la besa.

-No es necesario, que te subas, ahí, así de 1.60 yo te amo Jimena

Ella sonríe y coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Yo también así, como eres yo te amo, mi príncipe de las tinieblas,- ambos se besan 

-Anda, ve , vete donde esa ella,- dijo Jimena mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta de la casa.

Él la abraza y se va de su casa, luego ella se pone su blusa blanca de algodón y su pantalón de cuero negro, un par de botas negras, con tacones altos, se pone su chaqueta negra de cuero, se maquilla, y sale de su casa, dejando a sus tres hijas sola, ella tenía una reunión importante, en la empresa.

Al regresar a su casa, Lía corre hacia ella asustada y la abraza

-Mamá, alguien encapuchado entro a la casa,- ella continuo hablando, estaba llorando de miedo

-Mato a Mía y a Yesenia mamá, me quiso atacarme yo me escondí en el armario mamá

Ella corre hacia las habitaciones de sus hijas, y se horroriza al verlas, a sus dos hijas menores, le cortaron la garganta.

-No, mis pequeñas, porque mis bebes,- Jimena llora cubriéndose el rostro con su mano, mientras Lía la abraza.

-Mamá, vámonos de aquí, y en otra parte podemos vivir nuestras vidas juntas como madre e hija,- ella continuo hablando

-Esta casa, a que venderlo y aquí se queda nuestro pasado

Jimena, hace caso a su hija y anuncia por la web, que se vende esta casa, ella manda remodelar todas las paredes y piso de la casa, dando un detalle de lujo. Y una semana después, se mudan con toda su sirvienta, en otra casa más lujosa que tenía, Llegando a su casa, ella ordena sus cosas, como, mueble, sillas, y cama. En el momento, que Jimena estaba ordenado su ropa, encuentra su bata, que usó hace una semana, en ese encuentro con el conde, ella recibió los bolsillos de la bata y encuentra el papelito, que encontró fuera de su otra casa. Ella abre el papel y lee que decía,

Tu no entiendes Jimena, te vi por la ventana de tu habitación, teniendo intimidad con tu ex marido, Jimena, ahora el hijo que tu esperas, porque yo se que estas embarazada, será mío, antes de eso me tenía que deshacerme de tu hija Lía, por que yo me encargaré a borrar todo lo que se interponga en mi camino de él, incluyendo a Lía

Anónimo

Jimena, recordó y se llevo una mano en su boca, ella se arrepintió de haber ido a esa reunión, que cuidar a sus hijas.. Ella llamó a su hermana Priscila y ella acude al llamado, al llegar Priscila a su nueva casa, Jimena le da la nota. Ella ve la nota,

-Esta letra me parece familiar, me parece que es de Bárbara,- ella continuo

-Me parece que ella, esta encaprichada con él, esta despechada se puede decir, como una obsesión, porque la forma que escribe

-Como sabes Priscila 

-Soy Psicóloga, yo estudió notas y dibujo, aparte que soy una boxeadora.

\- Pero porque a Mía y a Yesenia, si ellas no son sus hijas

-Parece que se equivocaron de matar hermana, cuida mucho de Lía, por ser hija del conde corre peligro

-Bueno yo ya me voy Jimena cuídate, cualquier cosa que te pase me avisas, yo vengo corriendo, y Priscila se va de su casa.

-Bárbara, Bárbara esta muerta yo la mate, con mis propias manos,- habló en silencio

Jimena, visita la tumba de sus hijas menores.

-Vengaré sus muertes hijas, ya se quien es la responsable,- ella continuo hablando

-Te voy a encontrar Bárbara,- dijo Jimena llorando mientras abrazaba las lápidas de sus hijas

Luego, se sube a su auto, y se dirige a su casa.

-Aquí , él no me va encontrar , hasta pasar todo esto de la perdida de mis hijas, dijo Jimena con una tristeza mientras conducía y minutos después llegó a su casa.

-Hola mamá ,- dijo Lía

-Hola hija mía

-Mañana vamos, a descansar en la otra casa, para despedirnos de esa casa,- ella continuo hablando

-Encontré, al comprador hija

Quizás hoy mamá, ya que tienes cosas para traer

\- Ya hija entonces vamos

Otra ves regresan a su casa, y pasan la noche ahí. Al medianoche Jimena, se despierta, atorándose por el humo, luego, reacciona , la casa están en llamas, ella se levanta rápido de la cama y corre hacia la habitación de su hija, un bombero le impide el paso y la saca a fuera . Jimena estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo, ella quiso entrar de nuevo, pero los rescatista impidieron el paso. De pronto el conde llegó. al lugar, él corre donde ella.

-Jimena, que pasó, lo vi por la noticia.- dijo él, mientras la abraza

-Lía, esta adentro tengo que ir por ella.

-Morirás Jimena, deja en manos de los rescatistas.

-El amor de madre, puede con todo,- ella continuo hablado.

-Dame tu capa, voy a entrar, voy atravesar las lenguas del fuego

Él le da su capa y ella se cubre, luego, entra a la casa en llamas . Una vez adentro, Jimena llama a su hija, desesperada, y llorando. Más se desesperó porque no escuchaba, respuestas, después de tantos intentos, gritando su nombre, Lía responde. ella acude al llamado de su hija y la encuentra. Ella le cubre con la capa del conde y agarra su mano fuerte de Lía y corre hacía a fuera, llega hacia la sala de estar, ya iba salir a fuera, cuando de pronto un bloque de concreto, cae, impidiendo el paso, solo una persona puede salir, arrastrándose por el piso, 

-Lía escucha, ve donde Drácula, es tu padre, anda vete,- habló Jimena fuerte a su hija.

-No mamá, yo no me iré sin ti.- Lía estaba llorando

-Moriremos las dos hija entiende, vete

-Te pareces a él, pero eres parte de mi hija, anda corre, y no mires atrás- Jimena abrazó fuerte a su hija y Lía sale corriendo llorando. Y busca a los rescatista.

-Mi mamá esta adentro ayúdala.

Mientras tanto Jimena se estaba asfixiando por el humo, cae al piso y seguía tosiendo, el humo negro le estaba haciendo toser, y empezó a parpadear, antes que cierra los ojos , ella ve que una figura con capa, la jala y la carga , ya en brazos del conde, ella se desmaya. Él la lleva en la camilla, junto con su hija, que estaba acostada en la camilla dormida.

-Vas estar bien Jimena- él habló con un tono triste, mientras besaba su mano, llevándose a ambos en el hospital, en la hospital.

Llegado al hospital, el conde avisa a su hermana Priscila, y ella acude al llamado.

-Que pasó con Jimena y Lía

-Alguien encendió su casa

-Pero están bien

-Si, están fuera del peligro, Priscila

Él entra a la habitación de Jimena

-Jimena, al fin entre a tiempo,- él continuo hablando

-No quería, perderte

Mientras tanto Lía despierta y Priscila estaba presente, parada junto en la cama del hospital.

-Hola tía, donde esta mi mamá,- ella le pregunta

-Tu mamá esta bien, se salvó

Lía respiró aliviada

Minutos después a Jimena y a su hija le dan de alta, ellas tomada de la mano salen afuera, el conde le estaban esperando.

-Jimena podemos hablar

-Contigo, no tengo nada que hablar

-Primero te entregas a mi, Jimena, luego, ahora me desprecias,- dijo Drácula con un tono triste, mientras la sujeta del brazo

-Suéltame, el brazo

-No te soltaré,-continuo hablando

\- Jimena, a que hablar

Ella empezó a forcejear, para salir de su agarre, sin ningún éxito. Lleno de ira, estira su mano para darle una bofetada, en el rostro, él sujeta sus ambas brazos con fuerza y la lleva hacia su espalda, el rostro de Jimena, estaba a pocos centímetro con los de él.

-Suéltame

-No, lo haré, ese día lo pasamos bien Jimena,- mientras acariciaba su rostro

\- Suéltame

-No, no antes de besarte ,- mientras sujeta su nuca, con la mano que tenía libre y se acerca poco a poco a sus labios, él une sus labios, en los de ella. Jimena, le da un rodillazo en los genitales, al conde, él se arquea, llevando sus manos en su entrepierna adolorida, por el golpe que recibió.

-Te dije, que me soltaras

Priscila llegó con su auto y ella, con su hija, se suben

-Jimena, ven , no te vayas,- él habla, mientras se agarra su entrepierna, haciendo una mueca por el dolor, del golpe recibido.

Priscila ve a él adolorido y el conde quiso caminar hacia ella, pero el dolor, en su entrepierna lo impedía. Ella enciende el auto y se va del lugar, alejándose de él.

-Hasta, cuando me impedirás, en acercarme a ti, Jimena,- dijo Drácula , mientras una lagrima corre por su mejilla, luego, él se incorpora y se va donde Lucia. 

Una vez , en la sala de estar de Lucia, él se para en la ventana y ve, el paisaje, minutos después pasa un auto negro con luna polarizada, de cual él lo ve. Minutos después ese auto que pasó por la casa de Lucia, llega a su destino, a una pequeña cabaña lejos de la ciudad.

-Mi señora, ya cumplí mi trabajo,- él continuo hablando

-Mate a las dos personas, que se parecen a su mamá

-Te dije, a la mayor de todas, no a ellas, idiota,- habló enojada, la persona que estaba en la sombra, mientras le da una bofetada, al hombre.

-Que ni se te ocurra a pegarme de nuevo, o te entrego a la policía, mi señora

-Te atreverías imbécil, ni se te ocurre porque nos hundiremos los dos, porque bien se que tu eres mi cómplice, ahora cumpliste lo que te mande.

-De que, mi señora

\- Que enciendas la casa de esa mujer.

-Si, lo hice mi señora

-Ella se atrevió encamarse, con el hombre que mi madre ama, gracias a mi ella se salvo, fui yo quien mandaba las cartas anónimas, con la misma letra de mi madre, aprendí sus letras, para que ella crea, que mi madre la escribió, esa bala que ella le dio a mi madre, Jimena se la va tener que tragar esa bala.

-Tanto odio para esa mujer, mi señora

-Si, ya que eres un imbécil, espero que esta vez no falles,- ella continuo hablando

-Tráigame a la chica con tu gente, esa que se parece al amor imposible de mi madre

-Ya mi señora

-Mi madre, se sintiera feliz, cuando la mata y ella que se va quedar sin hijos, ni tiene su pareja para que se embarace de nuevo

Mientras tanto Lía se alista para salir con sus amigas, se puso un pantalón jean azul noche y un polo blanco manga cero, tacones negros.

-Mamá, voy a salir un rato con mis amigas

-Ya hija, regresa temprano,- Jimena, contestó mientras cocinaba junto con Lurdes, la mucama

Lía sale de su casa, y camina por la calle , totalmente oscura, Minutos después, ella siente que le estaban siguiendo, y acelera sus pasos, hasta encontrarse con un hombre encapuchado, adelante.

-Hola, preciosa, que haces tan solita por aquí,- él hombre se burla

Lía ensancha los ojos de miedo y empieza retroceder, sin saber que su cómplice esta atrás de ella y la toma de sus brazos.

-Suéltenme, se los suplico, se van arrepentir con mi madre,- dijo Lía mientras forcejeaba

-Sin antes de divertirme, contigo muñeca,- el hombre habló mientras tapaba la boca y nariz de Lía, con un pañuelo empapada con una sustancia, que la hiso dormir al instante. La llevaron en la cabaña, que estaba lejos de la ciudad, y ataron sus brazos en la silla. 

-Esta bombón, esta buenaza, que tal nos divertimos un poco

-Déjala, mi señora, la quiere, ya que ella se parece, al amor imposible de su madre

Lía despierta

-Mira, ya despertó, la mamacita

Lía, los ve a ellos y siente mucho miedo.

-Ayúdame

-Grita, lo que quieras mamacita, nadie te va oír,- dijo, el hombre, mientras acariciaba sus labios, y sus pechos.

-Te dije que la sueltes, mi señora la quiere.

-Tu señora, tarda de venir a que divertirnos un poco ,- mientras él agarra a Lía y la recuesta en el suelo y se posa sobre ella

-Eres preciosa, mamacita, de verdad te pareces a tu padre

Lía estaba temblando de miedo, pensó que le iba suceder, igual lo que le sucedió a su madre, cuando ella apenas era una niña.

-Nos vamos a divertir bien mamacita, con ese cuerpazo,- el bastardo habló, mientras acariciaba sus pechos.

Cuando de pronto la mujer misteriosa, llega y ve al amigo de su cómplice, encima de Lía.

-Que es esto, imbécil, que es lo que estas haciendo idiota,- la mujer habló, mientras le daba de cinturones, al hombre, haciendo retorcer de dolor.

-Mi señora, le dije que no la toce y él intento de ultrajarla, a la muchacha,- su cómplice habló 

-Te puedes cerrar, la boca, traidor.

-Te dije que hablaras, violador,- la mujer habló mientras lo abofeteó

-Déjame, sola con ella 

Él y su amigo salen afuera, quedando la mujer sola con Lía. La mujer llama a Jimena.

-Hola Jimena

-Como sabes, mi nombre

-Lo se porque tengo a tu hija aquí, ven sola , y además te llevarás una sorpresa, querida

Ella pide la dirección de la cabaña. Luego, ella va donde Lucia, y informa que secuestraron a Lía, Lucia, decide acompañarla, ellas estaban por irse, Cuando de pronto el conde, aparece.

-Puedo ir, Jimena, mi hija esta secuestrada

-Bueno vamos

Llegaron a ese lugar, Jimena y el conde entraron a la cabaña. Mientras tanto a Lucia, se la llevó otra sirena malvada, al fondo del mar, apartando de ellos, ahí Lucia, se transformó en sirena. Jimena y el conde se metieron más adentro de la cabaña.

-Hola, Jimena y el padre de muchacha

La voz, se escuchó a la espalda de ambos, los dos voltearon, ahí esta la mujer misteriosa, tenia una casaca, con capucha que cubría su rostro.

-Hola tía, Jimena, mi madre quiere hablar contigo

-Mamá, pasara

Otra mujer con capucha entró.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Jimena,- la mujer habló mientras se quitó la capucha

Jimena ensanchó los ojos, era Bárbara su prima.

-Que pensaste, que te ibas a deshacer rápido de mi,- ella continuo hablando

-Mi hija, que yo tuve con el enfermero, me salvo de morir y ella es mi hija,- señaló a la muchacha, mientras ella se quitó la capucha.

-Aquí, están los dos padres de Lía, hija, los dos progenitores, de esa muchacha

Mientras tanto Lucia y la sirena malvada, siguen peleándose, en el mar.

-Eres una sirena, y dando la vida por un humano, Lucia, hay muchos como tu

-Él es especial, para mi,- ella habló mientras se peleaban

Los cómplices de la hija Bárbara , entran de nuevo, y ve a Jimena ahí

-Vaya esta, es la madre de esa muchacha, verdad que estas sabrosa, él es un afortunado en tenerte, muñeca,- él amigo del cómplice, de la hija de Bárbara. habló

Jimena, se enfurece, y le da una bofetada fuerte en el rostro.

-Respétame, igualado

-Ya Jimena, ya detente,- él conde habló, mientras la sujeta

-Suéltame, conde o través te tiro, en donde te di ese día,- él conde la suelta

-Eres infértil, como lograste dar a luz, Bárbara

-Te la presento a mi hija Jimena, su nombre es Fernanda,- ella continuo hablando

\- Hubiera sido mejor, si hubiera quedado embarazada del conde, pero no fue del enfermero, que me encerró, mi madre cuando tenía yo 15 años.

-Esta mujer, golpea fuerte, señora Bárbara

-Eso te pasa por irrespetuoso, imbécil,- Jimena, respondió de manera burlona

-Desmáyale a él, quítale su semilla y con eso, insemínale a Jimena,- ella continuo hablando

-Así Jimena, me dará su hijo, cuando de a luz- Barbara habló, a sus cómplices.

Los dos hombres, se dirigen a ellos y Jimena saca su pistola.

-Atrás o los disparo y hablo enserio

-Tu abriste las piernas a él, para que él te penetra y ahora no me quieres darme un hijo, Jimena

-Baja el arma, Jimena, no eres una asesina.

-Yo no soy una maquina de crear hijos, Bárbara

Ella quita el seguro de su revolver, y dispara a sus cómplices.

-Ahora me crees, Bárbara

Mientras ellas hablaba, Lía se logró liberarse, gracias una cuchilla que tenía guardada en su pantalón, él conde se da cuenta que Lía esta libre.

-Jimena, baja el arma

-Yo me encargó,- dijo el conde mientras se acercaba a Bárbara

-Bárbara mi amor, ven a mi,- dijo Drácula mientras la miraba directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, hipnotizándola. Ella obedece y se acerca a él, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mamá. aléjate de él no lo hagas,- mientras Fernanda se acerca a Bárbara

-Alto, ahí, Fernanda,- dijo Jimena, mientras la apunta con el arma, haciéndola, retroceder

-Sabía, que me amabas, mi dueño

Él acaricia, su rostro, agarra su mentón y gira su cabeza un lado, exponiendo su cuello a él. Él acerca su rostro y rosa sus labios, en su cuello de Bárbara.

-Hazme tuya mi amado

Él la muerde, encajando su colmillo

-Para, mi amado,- habló Bárbara, mientras hacía una mueca de dolor

Él succiona toda su sangre de Bárbara, cayendo Bárbara al suelo muerta

-Hola Lía,- habló el conde Drácula, mientras se acerca a su hija 

y la lleva a lado de Fernanda

-Jimena, por favor piedad,- Fernanda suplica

-Lía, tu eres mitad humana y mitad vampiro,- Jimena continuo hablando.

-Ahora, es tiempo de que pruebas sangre mi pequeña, por eso es que naciste con esos colmillos,-dijo Jimena, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola Fernanda,- dijo Lía

Fernanda tomo un crucifijo y la mostró a Lía.

-Aléjate de mi ,engendro del demonio

-Hermosa cruz, Fernanda,- dijo Lía mientras le quita el crucifijo, luego, pone su mano en la espalda de Fernanda y acercó su cabeza, a su cuello de Fernanda.

-Maldita, no lo hagas,- habló con un tono de miedo Fernanda, mientras Lía rozaba sus labios en su cuello. Minutos después Lía abrió su boca y la mordió, encajando sus colmillos, haciendo que Fernanda ponga una cara de dolor, mientras la muerda. Luego, ella empieza a succionar y a beber la sangre de Fernanda, los ojos de Lía se pusieron rojo. Lía sintió que Fernanda se debilitaba en sus brazos, de un momento otro Fernanda cayó muerta, al suelo, Lía la había desangrado, hasta morir.

-Lía, mi hija, te quiero mucho Lía a ti y a tu madre,- habló el conde mientras, acariciaba su mejilla. Luego, el conde la abraza.

-Mi pequeña, ya eres una mujer,- él conde habló en su oído

-Lo se, papá,- dijo Lía mientras devuelve el abrazo.

-Bueno vámonos, a que buscar a Lucia,- habló Jimena, y continuo

\- A que quemar este cabaña, para borrar las evidencias

Salieron a fuera y prendieron fuego a la cabaña, mientras tanto, Lucia logra herirla a la otra sirena, en el brazo. Y ella furiosa le agarra del cuello.

-Lucia, si sigues dando la vida, a ese par de humanos yo los mataré, así que elije, vuelves tu, con tu, a lado de tu especie o te despides de tus amigos y la lanza lejos, cayendo en la horilla de mar. Jimena y el conde la ve, se asustan viéndola , empieza a retroceder. Lucia convertida en sirena, se arrastra para salir del mar, y empieza volverse humana. Lucia estaba desnuda, Jimena y el conde la lleva a casa, Llegando a casa de Lucia, el conde enfrenta a Diego, el hermano de Lucia.

-Lucia, es una sirena, y no me dijiste nada,- él continuo hablando.

-Tu también eres.

-Yo no soy, soy humano , solo ella es sirena,- Diego continuo hablando

-Cuando tenía 7 años, fui a salir a pasear con mi mamá, en el camino encontré una bebe recién nacida, junto a un cadaver de una sirena desecada, mientras ella crecía, notaba en su cuerpo que no era humana, sino sirena.

Él sin decir nada se fue a dormir, porque ya estaba por amanecer, Lucia se despierta y habla a su hermano.

-Él ya sabe la verdad, de lo que yo soy

\- No importa tu lo amas, no es así hermana, le dijiste a su sirviente 

-Si, lo dije, pero él no me ama, sigue enamorado de Jimena, quizás cuantas veces se encamaron, mientras que yo estaba aquí en casa, hermano.

-Estas celosa, Lucia

-No estoy celosa, no lo puedo obligarlo a que me ame, yo no soy igual que Bárbara, que por las fuerzas quería que la ame. Lucia recordó la amenaza, que la otra sirena lo dijo

-Me voy hoy, hermano, cuídate mucho hermano,- ella continuo hablando

-Tengo que regresar a lado de mis especies, me necesitan, me voy junto con Karina, a mi hija me lo llevo.

Diego llora.

-Te voy extrañar hermana

Lucia, entra al cuarto donde el conde esta durmiendo en su ataúd, ella destapa el ataúd, y lo dormido.

-Se feliz con Jimena, Drácula, ella te ama , se que te ama.

Luego, le da un beso en los labios , deja una nota, y tapa el ataúd. Lucia se despide de sus padres, de su hermano y se va de la casa, junto con su hija, se dirigen al mar, llegando a las orllas del mar se desnudan. Ya era de noche, el conde se despierta y encuentra la nota, dentro de su ataúd.

Drácula se feliz con Jimena, ella te ama, realmente te ama y tu también la amas. Me alejo de ti, para que regreses con tu verdadero amor. Regresaré en donde salí, junto a mi especie, conde.

Lucia

Mientras el conde leía la nota, Lucia y su hija, se sumerge al mar poco a poco, hasta estar en el profundo del mar, donde ahí ellas, se convierten sirenas y se sumergen en lo más profundo del mar, encontrándose con sus demás especies.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimena Diaz regresa con el conde Drácula , y le da otra vez una hija, que él tanto deseó de ella. Luego, se casan y se van a vivir en el castillo de Drácula, un nueva historia para ambos.

Después de 6 meses, que Lucia se fue, Jimena visita el mar, teniendo una esperanza, de que ella va volver, era de noche. Jimena se sienta en las orillas del mar, de pronto el conde llega y la ve, se la acerca y coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la abraza.

-Te amo Jimena.- dijo, Drácula mientras la abraza

-Yo también, te seguía amando..

Luego, se levantan de la arena, él pone sus manos, alrededor de su cuello.

-Vente conmigo a mi castillo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí Jimena,- dijo el conde con un tono triste.

Ella acaricia, su mejilla

-Esta ves me voy contigo, sin poner resistencia,- Jimena habló mientras puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello,

\- Te amo, mucho por eso te espere,- dijo Drácula mientras besa los labios de Jimena.

Ambos se suben al auto y se alejan del lugar, Minutos después Jimena, llega a su nueva casa.

-Ya llegamos

-Es tu nueva cas, Jimena

-Si, duerme en mi cama, ya va ser de día,- continuo

-No te preocupes por la luz, a cortina es gruesa, que no permite que entre la luz del sol,

Ella se recuesta a su lado, apoya su cabeza en su pecho y él la abraza.

-Me quedare contigo, conde

-Gracias por volver a mi, ambos se duermen

Amanece ,Jimena se despierta, y ve al conde durmiendo tan pacíficamente.

-Descansa, amor,- dijo Jimena. mientras le da un beso en el frente.

Luego, Jimena, se sube a su coche y se va al hospital, para que se saque el implante en el brazo. Minutos después ella llega.

-Hola enfermera, quiero que me saque este implante del brazo, que impide a que me embarace.

-Ya, señorita.

A Jimena, la anestesian y la sacan el implante .Luego, ella , sin el implante, se regresa a su casa.

Llegando, a su casa ella saca 3 boletos de viaje, para Rumania ( Transilvania) , por internet, la salida de su vuelo era en la noche.

Anocheció ,el conde se despierta, y ve que Jimena esta haciendo sus maletas

-Hola mi amor, y esas maletas,- dijo el conde

-Me vas a dejar de vuelta aquí

-No, saque 3 boletos de viaje, para irnos a tu castillo

-De, verdad Jimena,- él sonríe 

-La hora de salida, es dentro de 1 hora, prepárate, conde

Llegó la hora y ellos se fueron al aeropuerto, el avión despegó, mientras volaban en el avión, el conde habló

-Por fin recuperé, a mis 2 amores, mi sirviente Klove, se va poner feliz, al verte, Jimena

Ella suspira, y agarra la mano, mientras se apoya su cabeza en su hombro del conde

Minutos después, el avión llega a su destino y aterriza en Rumania. Luego, ahí ellos suben en un carruaje y se van al castillo. Llegando al castillo, klove el sirviente del conde lo reciben.

-Hola, mi señor otra ves por aquí.

-Si, regrese de nuevo, ahora con mi esposa.

-Ella es Lía, nuestra hija.

-Gusto en conocerte señorita,- dijo, Klove con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras besa sus manos

-Gracias señor,- dijo Lía con una voz suave

-Es igualita a ti, mi señor

El conde Drácula, no dice ni una sola palabra y se va dormir, en su ataúd, en el último piso de su castillo.

-Hola Jimena otra ves por aquí

-Hola Klove

-Me dejas sola hija, voy a conversar de un tema con el señor

-Anda acompaña a tu padre, mientras duerme.

-Señorita, te doy una cuerda para que subas, donde él

-No es necesario, señor. Luego, ella trepa la pared como una araña, hasta entrar por la ventana, donde esta él dormido.

Cuando Klove y Jimena se quedan solos, el sirviente del conde, habla

-Mi señor, sufrió mucho por usted, dama-

-Bueno, ahora estoy aquí

-Que fue de tu vida, Jimena

Me casé, con mi esposo difunto, tuve 2 hijas con él, una malnacida me las mató, dejando a Lía viva. Me casé con él sin amor, quería olvidar a tu señor, pero no podía, viendo a mi hija, me venía recuerdo de tu señor. Yo lo seguía amando, pero era una mujer prohibida, no aguante más estando al lado de un hombre que no amo, así que decidí terminar con él y regresar con el hombre que en verdad amo.

-Te pido, perdón Klove, por hacer sufrir mucho a tu señor, ahora si le voy hacer feliz

-No hay, nada que perdónate, eso es pasado, lo importante es que tu estas aquí, Jimena,

-Hazle feliz, ya que también, tienes una hija con mi señor.

-Lo haré, Klove y ambos se abrazan

-Puedes, llevarte a mi hija, Klove,

-Voy a estar a solas con él, esta noche, sácale andar para que conozca

-Justo Jimena, voy a traer leña, voy decirle a ella que me acompañe,

-Que, le pases bien con mi señor

Minutos después, Lía baja

-Hola mamá

-Señorita, acompáñame a traer leña, podrás

-Ya señor, vamos

Después de que ellos, se fueron. Jimena decoró, la habitación con luces y velas, puso pétalos, de rosas rojas, por el pasadizo del castillo que conducía hasta su habitación. Ella se puso un vestido blanco, que tenía un gran escote. Luego, se maquilló y espero a que anochezca por total. Cayó la noche, el conde vio pétalos de rosas por el pasadizos, los siguió y llegó a la habitación. 

-Hola Jimena,

-Decoraste, con luces y velas, esta habitación

-Es una cita romántica, conde,- dijo Jimena con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Mi Jimena, te amo, - él habló, para luego, besarla en los labios

Mientras se están besándose, Jimena desató el nudo de su capa, lo quita, haciéndolo caer al piso de golpe, él baja el cierre de su vestido, la quita,

-Jimena te amo

Ella desabrocha su saco, lo quita , también su corbata, chaleco, y camisa, él desabrocha su Brasier, sus pechos tocaba con el torso desnudo del conde, él quita sus bragas, dejándola desnuda ante él. Sin separar sus labios, ella desabrocha su pantalón y lo quita, junto con su bóxer.

Ella se recuesta en la cama, él separa las piernas de Jimena y se coloca entre medios de ellas, encima de ella. La empieza penetrar despacio, una vez dentro de ella, él empezó a moverse, adentro y afuera de ella, besó sus labios mientras, la seguía penetrándola. 

Sin dejarla de besarla en los labios, él empezó a moverse rápido, penetrándola aun más profundamente, los brazos del conde esta alrededor del cuerpo de Jimena, por debajo de sus axilas, Jimena gimió en su boca, de placer, mientras ella tenia los brazos puesto en el cuello del conde .

Él acariciaba con su mejilla, la mejilla suave de Jimena, mientras la seguía penetrándola profundamente, y empezó a gemir él de placer, en su oído, el conde estaba sobre ella, haciéndola suya de nuevo. Lo profundo que él la penetraba, hizo que Jimena sintiera oleadas de placer de nuevo, en un preciso instante, el conde se derrama en ella, impregnándola con su semilla, de que él liberó, más adelante.

-Gracias, Jimena,- dijo el conde mientras se salía de su encima y pone su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo

-No hay de que, soy tu mujer ahora

Luego, se ponen su ropa, antes que ellos lleguen, Minutos después Klove y Lía llegaron.

-Hola mi señor, lo pasaron bien.

-Sola fue una cena, Klove, que mi esposa me preparo.

-Bueno,- dijo Klove y se fue

-Bueno Jimena, descansa,- dijo Drácula, y se fue para descansar en su ataúd.

Lía notó que su mamá estaba feliz

-Mamá, estas segura que solo cenaron, con mi papá

-Entenderás, cuando llegas a mi edad Lía,- habló Jimena con una sonrisa en su rostro

Jimena entró a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, en donde ella y el conde, lo hicieron.

-Por primera vez, que lo hice contigo, sin protección , lo hice porque quería y quería quedar embaraza de ti de nuevo,- Jimena habló en su mente. Luego, ella cierra los ojos.

Después de dos meses.

Jimena estaba en su cama, leyendo un libro, cuando de repente, sintió nauseas. Al dirigirse a su propio baño privado, Jimena sintió que la bilis enfermiza amenazaba con escapar mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo. Sin esfuerzo, permitió que la sensación nauseabunda la consumiera; haciéndola vomitar. Después de unos minutos, Jimena comenzó a limpiarse, sintiendo que el malestar disminuía.

-Mamá estas bien,- Lía habló detrás de la puerta

Ella abre la puerta y ve a su hija, que estaba preocupada, viéndola

-Si hija, estoy bien

-Mama, descansa, estas pálida

-Ya hija, voy a descansar

Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse a la cama, Jimena notó algo extraño. Al mirar su pecho, notó que el área alrededor de sus pezones estaba más oscura. Colocando una mano sobre su pecho, Jimena también notó que estaban tiernos; bastante tierno de hecho. Sin embargo, Jimena descartó las rarezas de su pecho y se durmió.

Eran las tres de la mañana, Jimena se despertó, intentó cerrar los ojos pero no podía dormir, de pronto ella sintió hambre. Gimiendo de frustración, Jimena decidió buscar algo de comer para satisfacer su hambre; tal vez esto acabaría con la enfermedad que pensó para sí misma. Agarrando su bata de baño, Jimena silenciosamente salió de puntillas de su dormitorio y se dirigió al pasillo. Llegó a la cocina del castillo, prendió la luz.

-Espero que tenga algo de insumos aquí, guardado, estoy con hambre- Jimena pensó en su mente

Después buscar los ingredientes que ella necesitaba, Jimena se ocupa de preparar el desayuno de la mañana. El tocino con huevos era un buen comienzo, pensó, pero continuó cocinando; empezaron a sentir antojos extraños. El tocino estaba cubierto de mostaza y salsa de tomate, los huevos revueltos con pepinillos; jamón y pollo ... hizo que Jimena se preguntara cuál era su problema. Jimena le dio un vistazo a su desayuno y le dio un mordisco a su extraña creación. Sorprendente, estaba delicioso, pero lo que más sorprendió a Jimena fue que quería más. Mientras Jimena comía, él sirviente del conde aparece, y habla

-Hola mi señora, que haces tan temprano despierto.

Ella se sobresalta, porque estaba distraída comiendo

-Sentía hambre en la madrugada, Klove,

-Donde esta el conde.

-Durmiendo en su ataúd, de costumbre

\- Bueno

-Voy a un médico, Klove le dices cuando se despierte

Horas más tarde, Jimena se va al médico. Mientras el médico la examinaba, la mente de Jimena daba vueltas . Después de unos minutos, el médico le dijo lo que quería: estaba embarazada de 8 semanas. Todo fue tan rápido después de eso, inmediatamente ella pidió ver el ultrasonido. Mientras Jimena ve aparecer la imagen en la pantalla, el bebé dentro de su útero parece apagado, estaba embarazada de nuevo, una lágrima cayó de su ojo por la emoción.

Luego, ella se incorpora de la camilla, justo en la sala había un espejo, ella se para frente al espejo de perfil y nota que su vientre sobresalía un poco.

-Otra vez, estoy embarazada,

-Ninguna, persona te hará daño mi bebé,- Jimena, habló en su mente mientras acariciaba su vientre, viéndose al espejo. Luego, ella regresa al castillo, al lado del conde.

-Hola Klove, ya llegué

-Donde fuiste, Jimena 

-Últimamente, me sentía mal, tenía antojos

-Si, en la madrugada que te pillé buscando que comer

-Sentía rarezas en mi cuerpo, y no me llegaba mi periodo,

-Te digo, a ti porque eres su persona de confianza

-Dime, Jimena

\--Estoy esperando un hijo, de tu señor, estoy embarazada

-Que bueno Jimena

De pronto el conde entra 

-Justo ahí esta mi señor, dile que estas embarazada Jimena

-Mi amado,- habló Jimena mientras se le acerca a Drácula

-Dime

-Estoy embarazada de ti

Él se alegra y llora por la emoción. Luego, la abraza

-Jimena, hace tiempo quería un hijo tuyo ,-él habló con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la abraza

-Embarazada mamá?,- Preguntó Lía

-Si hija, ahora seremos 4,- Luego, Jimena abraza a su hija

-Klove, vamos a regresar a su país de Jimena, volveremos, luego.

-Ya, mi señor

Después tomaron el avión de regreso, ella ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo, y visita a su hermana con él.

-Hola Jimena, y se milagro que me visitas,-Priscila habló con felicidad al verla. Luego, la abraza

-Notas algo, extraño en Jimena, hermana, ella tiene el abdomen plano- Jessica habló en su oído

-Por que.- Priscila preguntó, tratando de entender

-Estas embarazada hermana,- Preguntó Jessica

-Si, lo estoy , Jessica

-Que bueno, hermana,- las dos hablaron y puso sus manos en su barriga

-Vamos hacer padres de vuelta,- ella habló con una sonrisa mientras miraba a él

Luego, Jimena se despidió de sus hermanas y se regreso con él, a su hogar. Llegando, el conde habla.

-Jimena, ya que estas embarazada de mi

\- Te casarías conmigo,- habló el conde con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la muestra el anillo

-Acepto, ser tu esposa

Luego, el conde la besa en los labios apasionadamente, la abraza y la pone el anillo.

-Nuestra boda será, después que de a a luz, conde,

-Es que ya se me nota el embarazo y quiero lucir sin embarazo, con mi vestido de novia

-Bueno Jimena,

-Con tal serás mi esposa,-él habló, mientras la abraza tiernamente

Al día siguiente la sirvienta de Jimena , llega

-Hola señora Díaz, estas embarazada felicidades

-Hola, Lurdes gracias, ya que tu hora de salida es a las 8:00 P.M ,

-Te informo, que alguien esta aquí aparte de mi hija, te despides cuando lo ves, mayormente lo verás en la noche, te despides de él cuando te vas, porque va ser el nuevo patrón de esta casa.

-Ya señora Díaz

-Gracias, puedes hacer tus labores

Jimena se fue hacer su ultrasonido como va creciendo su bebe dentro de útero, mientras Lurdes la mucama de Jimena, estaba limpiando la casa. Ella se va a la habitación de Jimena, ella toma la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, Lía la impide.

-No entres ahí, a él no le gusta

-Es mi trabajo, por eso es que trabajo para señora Jimena,

-Pasa algo señorita Lía, esta tu enamorado escondido ahí, dime no le voy a decirle a Jimena

-No es eso, esta mi padre, durmiendo,-y se va

Ella no hace caso lo que le dijo Lía,-y abre la puerta de la habitación , encuentra un ataúd 

-Y este ataúd,- se pregunta

Jimena aparece

-Hola Lurdes

-Hola señora Jimena, y este ataúd

-Es el conde Drácula, esta durmiendo,- dijo Jimena, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

-Pero él, te hiso daño, escuche todas los problemas que él te hacía, cuando le decías al señor Zegarra

-Él es el verdadero monstruo, el señor Zegarra, Lurdes,

-Ahora, estoy con el hombre que en verdad amo, ahora que otra ves me embaracé de nuevo de él, estoy feliz, y me voy a casar con él más adelante, - dijo Jimena con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras acariciaba su barriga

-Ella me a hecho feliz, Lurdes,- habló el conde, detrás de su espalda, Lurdes voltea y lo ve

-No lo tengas miedo Lurdes,- habló Jimena

-Y acostúmbrate

-Ya señora Jimena.

Los días ya eran semanas, semanas meses, el embarazo de Jimena avanzaba al paso de los meses. La barriguita de Jimena ya estaba grande, Justo para que ya diera a luz. 

Ella se encontraba ayudando, a Lurdes en la cocina, para la cena.

-Señora Jimena, a principio a tu marido le tenía miedo, ahora no 

-Él por su apariencia asusta, pero él es una gran persona 

Jimena estaba picando las verduras, en un preciso instante ella sintió, dolor agudo en su vientre, y se llevó una mano con fuerza en su barriga, el saco amniótico, se le rompió, el liquido amniótico empezó a escurrir por sus piernas, mientras lloriqueaba por el dolor

-Vas a dar a luz señora Jimena,- dijo Lurdes, mientras la tenía sujetada por la cintura

-Lía,- la mucama llamó a la joven

\- Dime Lurdes,

-Que le pasó a mi mamá

-Tu mamá, va entrar en labor de parto, tendrás un familiar que es obstetra

-La amiga, de mi abuelo, pero vive lejos

-Mi hermana Priscila, ella es obstetra,-dijo Jimena, con ojos llenos de lagrimas por el dolor,

-Llámala, Lía, este dolor es insoportable

Lía llama a su tía Priscila, minutos más tarde ella llega , con todo sus instrumentos.

-Jimena,-dijo Priscila mientras tendía una sabana en el piso

-Priscila

-Tranquila, acuéstate aquí Jimena,- ella habló mientras ayudaba acostar a Jimena y le quitaba su pantalón Jean junto con su braga

-Quiero ir al hospital Priscila

-Vas a tener tu bebé aquí, yo te voy ayudar Jimena, confía en mi,- dijo Priscila mientras agarraba su mano.

Jimena gemía pesadamente, estaba sudando.

-Mantén separadas tus piernas,- dijo Priscila mientras abría las piernas de Jimena

-Lía toma la mano de tu madre

Las contracciones seguían empeorando, Jimena no podía aguantar más el dolor.

-Donde esta mi marido,- ella gritó

-Puja Jimena,- exigió Priscila

Jimena estaba Jadeando y gimiendo pesadamente; sintió la repentina necesidad de empujar, Jimena gritó de dolor y jadeó intensamente; agarrando con fuerza la mano de su hija, Lía . Lágrimas calientes brotan de sus ojos; haciendo que todo sea borroso y desenfocado. El dolor no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes; pero tenía que seguir empujando. Jimena tenía las piernas separadas; Jimena continuó empujando mientras su cuerpo le gritaba que liberara al recién nacido dentro de su útero en forma de jaula. Su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló por el estresante parto, Jimena sintió la corona de su bebé contra su feminidad. Con un fuerte y doloroso empujón; Jimena sintió que la cabeza del bebé salía.

-Sácalo ya,- Jimena gritó fuerte de dolor mientras seguía pujando, haciéndolo despertar al conde y él se va rápido a la cocina.

Él entra a la cocina y la ve a ella, dando a luz, ayudada por su hermana

-Ponte el lugar de Lía, conde

Jimena agarró con fuerza la mano del conde , mientras seguía pujando . Después de varios empujones fuertes que dio Jimena, Priscila con manos cuidadosas sacó el bebé de su tierna feminidad de su hermana y cortó el cordón umbilical.

-Es una mujer,- Priscila habló, mientras entregaba a la recién nacida, envuelta con una manta , a Jimena y ella se sienta en el piso.

Con tierno cuidado, Jimena agarró suavemente a la recién nacida; acunando su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. La bebé renovó su llanto; pero Jimena lentamente comenzó a mecer al bebé mientras su mano frotaba suavemente la piel del bebé; tratando de calentarlo.

Cállate está bien,- susurró Jimena; tratando de calmar a la pequeña recién nacida en sus brazos, mami te ama, Jimena llora de la emoción, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la bebé con su mejilla, ella estaba empapada de sudor.

-Puedo cargarla a nuestra hija,- el conde habló, y ella la entrega, el conde acuna a la recién nacida, en sus brazos.

-Después de tanto tiempo, das a luz a nuestra hija de nuevo, Jimena

Ella sonríe, estira su mano y él la toma

-Nuestra hija, se va llamar Sofía, te parece 

-Si mi vida,- él habló mientras ayuda a Jimena, a ponerse un camisón y acostarse en la cama de la habitación.

De pronto su bebé empezó llorar, ella se levanta de la cama y la acuna en sus brazos, luego ella colocó su dedo contra sus labios llorando; solo para que ella comenzara a succionar su dedo. Jimena sonrió suavemente; ella no tenía dientes cuando sintió las suaves encías contra su dedo.

-Tiene hambre --dijo Priscila; causando que Jimena saliera de sus pensamientos. ¿Vas a amamantar o alimentar con biberón?

\- Amamantar, es mejor para ella, ¿verdad? '', Preguntó Jimena.

Priscila asintió: Sí. Toma asiento, te prepararé un sándwich. ¿Turquía de acuerdo? -

-Sí, por favor, en blanco - dijo Jimena; sentándose con cuidado en la cama, ayudada por el conde

Jimena se quitó los botones del camisón y agradeció que fuera demasiado grande cuando se lo quitó de los hombros; revelando sus pechos grandes, hinchados de leche. Jimena solía sentirse avergonzado de estar desnuda frente a él ; pero ahora no lo sintió. Levantando a su bebé hacia su pecho derecho, sintió que se enganchaba y comenzó a succionar suave y felizmente.

Después de un mes que ella dio a luz, su bebé ya tenía 1 mes de nacida, y empieza hacer los preparativos para la boda, las invitaciones, su vestido de novia y el terno, la sala de la misa sin crucifijos, ni agua bendita. El lugar de la ceremonia, se va a realizar en la casa de playa. 

Llegó el día y ella se pone su vestido de novia elegante, la maquillan y la hacen un peinado recogido. Luego, su papá la lleva a la casa de playa, al llegar ella toma el brazo de su papá.

-Estas hermosa mi hija,

-Otra vez te pusiste tu traje de novia

-Vestido papá,

-Por cierto, mi hija Sofía

-Tu hermana Priscila, la tiene

Luego ingresaron, el patio de la casa, estaba decorada con candelabros, en el piso había una tela roja larga entre dos columnas de sillas, por donde iba caminar ella, en frente había un altar no consagrada, con una cruz invertida, él tenía puesto un traje azul noche, resaltaba el palidez de su rostro. Ella con su padre empezaron avanzar, la melodía de la boda, empezó a sonar a todo volumen.

Ella con su padre llegaron al altar y Cristian entrega a Jimena al conde Drácula.

-Hazla feliz,- dijo Cristian para después retirarse

-Bienvenidos todos, dar inicio a la ceremonia de estas dos almas que decidieron unir sus vidas .-el reverendo habló.

-Yo a este señor le conozco, fue mi esclavo que me ayudó a capturar a la sobrina del monseñor

\- Pero como si, falleció junto conmigo,-el conde pensó en su mente

-Repita esto señora Díaz,- el reverendo habló

-Yo Jimena Díaz te tomo a ti Conde Drácula, para amarte, serte fiel , en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta quela muerte nos separe, Jimena emocionada repite todo, y estira su mano, para que ella le ponga el anillo, en la mano del conde

-Ahora usted,- el reverendo habló con un disgusto, porque se acordó que él era su esclavo, que le ayudó a vengarse del monseñor, pero como Jimena lo contrató, él continuo

-Yo Conde Drácula te tomo a ti Jimena Díaz, para amarte, serte fiel, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe,- él repite todo lo que dice el reverendo y coloca el anillo en la mano de Jimena.

-Hay alguien que quiera impedir la boda o calla para siempre,- el reverendo exigió, como no hubo respuesta.

-Desde hoy los declaro marido y mujer,- dijo el reverendo, luego le da un acta de matrimonio, para que ellos firmen y ellos felices firmaron.

-Puede besar a la novia,- el reverendo habló.

Él conde sonríe, pone sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jimena, para luego, besarla en los labios, y todos sus invitados aplaudieron. 

Luego, pasaron en la sala de recepciones, la empresa, donde una vez ella celebró su cumpleaños, ahora los recién casados están bailando un vals romántico, horas después, Jimena y el conde Drácula, se sentaron en la mesa principal, donde ella disfrutó el banquete de la comida y él solo tenía una copa de sangre, todos los invitados estaban sentados por mesas individuales.

-Me acuerdo, este lugar, fue donde celebraste tus cumpleaños,- el conde la habló, mientras ella estaba comiendo

-Si, ahora la empresa no se va llamar J&C Cosmetics, se va llamar D&J Cosmetics, lo voy a cambiar de nombre antes que nos vayamos de luna de miel,- dijo Jimena sonriente., él solo sonrió.

De pronto el animador habló, haber señor conde palabras para tu esposa, él se levantó de la silla y habló:

-Gracias, a todos ustedes por venir a nuestra boda, Jimena me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo y otra ves me convertirse padre por segunda ves, pise alto y bajos, cruzamos tempestades, para que este gran día, que es nuestra boda llegue, al fin.

-Aplausos para las palabras del señor conde.

-Ahora usted señora Díaz.

-Gracias, a todos por venir, se que me conocen la mayoría de mis invitados, pero con él era infeliz, en mi interior, seguía amando al hombre que ahora me case, mi primer amor cuando tuve tan solo 15 años, agradezco que este día llegó, al fin de tantas tormentas, de tantas tempestades, ahora somos marido y mujer,- Jimena habló mientras alzaba su copa de vino tinto.

-Brindo por mi felicidad, por muchos años juntos y por otras bendiciones más adelante,

-Salud, a todos los invitados que asistieron para mi boda,- dijo Jimena, luego, chocó su copa con el conde, luego, sentó al lado de él.

Minutos más tarde, la ceremonia se acabó, ella, con el conde se acerca a Cristian y sus hermanas.

-Felicidades hija, para ambos,- dijo Cristian, mientras abrazaba con sus grandes brazos a Jimena

-Gracias, papá

-Felicidades, hermana,- dijo Priscila, mientras la abraza. Luego, se acercó a él.

-De tantas tempestades, ahora mi hermana es tu esposa, felicidades conde,- habló Priscila al vampiro, mientras lo abraza

-Gracias,- él habló con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Felicidades hermana,- habló Jessica y Georgina mientras la abrazaban y luego, a él

La ceremonia ya culminó a los recién casados lo dibujaron por un pintor famoso, y todos los invitados, incluyendo los recién casados se fueron a su hogar. Al llegar a su casa, él la carga y en brazos, la hace pasar hasta la habitación y la acuesta en su cama, él se pone al lado de ella, agarra su mano.

-Jimena te haré feliz, perdón por todos los problemas que te hice.

-No, hay de que perdónate

Luego, ella se levanta y se quita su vestido de novia, para ponerse un pijama y él también se cambia, guardando ambos que usaron en la boda en el armario.

Jimena se acuesta en la cama , él se acuesta a su lado, abrazándola, él la tapa con una sabana delgada y ella pone sus brazos alrededor de su cintura del conde, se queda dormida

-Descansa mi amor,- dijo el conde mientras la abraza y se fue a guardar todos los regalos que le regalaron por su boda.

Jimena estaba dormida, y sueña, en su sueño se ve ella escapándose puesto su vestido de novia, embarazada, de una criatura con alas, de cual la captura y la avienta al piso, cayendo de espalda. Luego, la criatura se posa sobre ella y pone su garra en su barriga abultada, clava sus garras en ellas, la criatura abre la piel, sacando a la bebé de su vientre, para matarla y ella muere por la herida y perdida de sangre.

Jimena se despierta por la pesadilla y grita de miedo, porque se sintió real, el conde escucha su grito y rápido otra vez entro a la habitación. Jimena estaba llorando de miedo, sudando templando y él la abraza.

-Tranquila solo fue una pesadilla Jimena,- habló el conde mientras la abrazaba

-No me dejes sola por favor,- habló Jimena llorando mientras se aferraba con fuerza en su espalda.

-No lo haré Jimena, estaré aquí a tu lado, tranquilízate, ya paso

-Quiero que venga mi hermana, Priscila

-Esta bien, la voy a llamar

Minutos mas tarde Priscila llega a su casa y la ve

-Que pasó, porque me llamaste, conde

-Tu hermana, parece que tuvo una pesadilla

-Dime, Jimena que te paso,- habló Priscila mientras se sentaba en su cama y la acariciaba su cabello.

-No entiendo Priscila, si lo destruí porque me atormenta

-Te entiendo hermana,

-Bebe esto te va sentir bien hermana, y ella bebe la bebida, tenía una pastilla para dormir 

-Solo fue un sueño mi amor, tranquila,- dijo el conde Drácula, mientras la seguía abrazando, en su pecho del conde, ella seguía sollozando, hasta se quedó dormida en su pecho de nuevo.

-Es mejor que te la lleves a Transilvania, tu castillo, Drácula, y no regreses más

-Pero, porque Priscila,- él habló mientras, acariciaba sus cabellos rubio de Jimena, y ella estaba dormida tan pasivamente en su pecho, mientras ambos seguía sentados en la cama.

-Él va volver, si él fuego no la destruido por completo, va regresar,

-La empresa D&J Cosmectics yo la voy a manejar con ayuda de ella de lejos

-Esta bien Priscila,- dijo Drácula, mientras la acuesta en la cama, para luego, besarla en los labios.

-Si él vuelve, se va ver conmigo, yo le regreso por donde a venido, conde

-Bueno Priscila, hablaré con cuando se despierta

-Bueno conde, yo ya me retiro,- y Priscila se fue a su casa

Él conde la ve dormida, se acuesta a su lado de ella y la abraza, amanece pero la cortina es muy gruesa que impide que entre la luz del sol.

-Hola Jimena,- el conde habló con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola, mi amor, ayer tuve una pesadilla, por eso grite.

-Ya paso, Jimena,- habló el conde, él la tenía abrazando.

-Vamos a mi castillo, como luna de miel, Jimena, y ahí nos quedamos a vivir, porque ya eres mi esposa.

Ella solo suspiraba mientras él la hablaba, hasta que tomó valor y habló.

-Esta bien vamos, conde, sacaré 3 boletos de vuelo hoy

Minutos más tarde Jimena se va a comprar boletos de vuelo y a cambiar el nombre de su empresa. Terminando, ella regresa a su casa y hace sus maletas, de él , de ella y de su hija, espera hasta que llegue la hora de vuelo, mientras espera la hora de su salida, ella encuentra una caja, lo abre ,era el vestido de boda y terno que usó cuando se casó con la criatura, había foto de recuerdo y video de la filmación.

-Quemaré esto, tu ya estas destruido, bastardo

Jimena se incorporó y sale al patio de su casa, lo prende fuego, la caja, el fuego lo reduce a cenizas.

Llegó la hora, y ella llamó a su hermana para que lo lleven al aeropuerto. Llegando al aeropuerto, Priscila habla, despidiéndose de ellos.

-Feliz viaje Jimena, cuida mucho de tu bebé Sofía

-Me despides de papá Priscila, le das esta nota

-Ya hermana, lo haré presente ,- dijo Priscila, mientras la abraza, aguantando sus ganas de llorar

-Cuida de mi hermana, por favor conde,- habló Priscila con una voz de pena, mientras le abraza

-Bueno, váyanse su avión ya va salir

Ellos entran en el aeropuerto y suben en el avión , y se va a Rumania(Transilvania), llegando a Rumania, toma una carroza, mientras la carroza avanzaba, jalado por caballos, conducido por un gitano, mientras viajaban en la carroza, el conde habló.

-Una nueva vida nos espera en mi castillo, Jimena,- dijo el conde mientras la tenía abrazada.

-Las 4 juntos para siempre, conde,- ella contestó

Mientras tanto Cristian, el padre de Jimena lee la nota, que ella le dio a su hermana

Disculpa papá por no despedirme, ahora me estoy yendo a Transilvania, junto con él y mis hijas, manejas mi empresa papá y me mantendrás al tanto de D&J Cosmectics, no te descuides por favor, quizás vuelvo más adelante, quizás no, porque mientras él viva, yo siempre lo voy acompañar, porque ahora soy su esposa, cuídate papá y espero que encuentres a una mujer que te ame de verdad. 

Con amor, tu hija Jimena

Cristian lloró, mientras leía la nota, de su hija

-Espero que seas feliz mi hija, y te haga feliz,- él habló

....................................................................................................

-Papá, tendré mi habitación propia,- Lía preguntó al conde

-Si hija,- él la contestó

-Tan largo es el viaje, papá

-Falta poco, mi castillo esta dentro de las montañas, hija

\- Que te gustó de mi papá, mamá

Jimena miró a él y la responde

-Su forma de ser, su forma de amar, su apariencia, hija,

-Porque es bastante apuesto,- dijo Jimena

-Bueno, llegamos, a nuestro hogar, hija,- Jimena, recogió la cortina de la ventana de la carroza, y miraron, el castillo de Drácula


End file.
